Mi libro de idiotas
by Sakukami18-1
Summary: Naruto, escribió un libro secreto donde dice todo lo que piensa de los (NIÑOS RICOS) pero que pasaria si el libro llega a caer en las manos del (NIÑO RICO) que él mas detesta -SASUKE, TEME TIENE MI LIBRO?- el destino da muchas vueltas -SE MI NOVIO DOBE Y NO PUBLICARE TU LIBRO POR TODO EL INSTITUTO-dijo ese bastardo sonriendo arrogantemente. SXN *COMPLETO*
1. Chapter 1

E aquí otra historia ^^ es un yaoi (obvio) si no te gusta no lo leas y si te gusta léelo jjj espero opiniones buenas o malas =^^= la historia tiene humor romance drama de todo un poco la terminare dejen reviews =D ME HARIAN MUY FELIS trenda unos 30 capitulos ^^

**Naruto tristemente no es mío es de sasu-chan y Masashi kishimoto que nos hace sufrir con relleno bueno sin más que decir** **disfruta la lectura.**

**(Pensamientos) **

_**Mi lista de idiotas**_

**Narra Naruto **

**. **~SASU+NARU~.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki un chico normal y corriente de esos que no son ni muy populares pero tampoco marginados tengo mis amigos si y no los cambiarían por ningún niño rico del instituto que más les digo de mi Mmm tengo el cabello rubio y rebelde los ojos azules me encanta el ramen LO AMO =^^= soy muy social o eso dicen hago reír a la gente muy rápido ni muy alto ni muy bajo y ah sí soy gay lo supe cuando tenía quince el año pasado ya que ahora tengo 16 y saben mis padres y mi gemelo lo aceptaron y eso me alegra te sientes muy bien cuando lo dices me han parecido lindas las chicas si pero nunca me he enamorado mi primer novio fue Gaara y por el supe que era gay y se lo agradezco Mmm soy algo despistado y ya les había dicho que tengo un gemelo se llama Menma es igual a mí a excepción del cabello y que él es algo más arrogante.

Cuando las dije a mis amigos que era gay ellos me sonrieron y dijeron que ya lo sabían esos desgraciados pero me alegro que me apoyaran hay me di cuenta de que de eran amigos de verdad después de un tiempo y de una experiencia que me paso luego se los cuento U.U hice un libro que solo yo sé de su existencia poniendo en él una lista de los niños de mami (como les digo yo) que se aprovechan de jóvenes como yo y mujeres inocentes les diré mi lista.

-En 5° lugar está el que a mi parecer es la menor amenaza Rock Lee (el cejon) su familia es dueña de gimnasios en todo el mundo es un loco por el deporte tienes los ojos enormes y tiene el cabello en forma de hongo es bastante alegre pero ninguna chica lo vuelve a ver mucho.

-En 4° lugar esta un pervertido trastornado que dice que la tengo pequeña (NO ES CIERTO) se llama Sai su familia es dueña de museos de pintura mundialmente es un mal pensado y se me queda viendo con una sonrisa mas falsa que el cabello de Sakura-chan cof cof eso no viene al tema jiji tiene el cabello y ojos negros y es mas pálido que un papel.

-En 3° lugar tenemos a Neji hyuga (N/A SI NEJI NO ESTA MUERTO AQUÍ JJ) otro niño rico del montón que creen que son los mejores del mundo su familia es dueña de hoteles en todo el mundo tiene el cabello largo y café y los ojos de un inusual color perla como mi amiga Hinata y es un ENGREIDO.

-En 2° lugar tenemos no me lo van a creer pero a mi adorado hermano gemelo si él está en este grupito de niños idiotas nuestra familia es dueña de heladerías alrededor del mundo y por eso el ya se cree el rey del mundo tiene el cabello negro y los ojos igual de azules que los míos.

- Y por ultimo y en 1° lugar tenemos a la persona más arrogante y con el EGO MAS GRANDE DEL MUNDO UN TEME,ENGREIDO,NIÑO FRESA AHHH LO DETESTO seguro se preguntan a quien a él.. A SASUKE UCHIHA puak solo el nombre me da dolor de estomago y es que el muy teme no es feo tiene el cabello negro azulado y los ojos de un negro tan penetrante que te ase quitarle la mirada su familia es socia de mi familia y hacen los helados que nosotros vendemos si en definitiva es el que más detesto NUNCA tendría una relación con el JAMAS.

-Si esa es mi lista pero que iba a imaginarme yo que iba a caer en manos de otra persona y de ESA persona exactamente nunca me hubiese pasado por la cabeza que solo por que EL se la encontrara mi vida iba a dar tantas vueltas.

Pero yo estaba seguro que NUNCA UN UZUMAKI IBA A TENER RELACION CON UN UCHIHA Y MENOS CON ESE UCHIHA SI EL DESTINO TE JUEGA LAS SUYAS ABESES.

**UNA MAÑANA NORMAL EN LA CASA UZUMAKI 6:00 AM**

-NARUTOOOO MENMAAAA BAJEN SU TRASERO DE ESA CAMA O IRE ARRIBA Y YO MISMA LOS BAJERE-mi mamá grito tan fuerte que casi me caí de la cama me puse de pie rápidamente y fui como alma que lleva el diablo a mi baño tenía que alistarme rápido o mi madre si subiría y no la quería ver enojada daba miedo.

-Salí del baño media hora después y me aliste para ir al instituto hoy iba a hacer un día especial sonreí maliciosamente hoy iba a enseñarle mi libro secreto a mis amigos y sabiendo lo chismosas que son Sakura-chan y Ino estaba completamente seguro que en un día todo Japón sabría que ese Teme es un engreído se cree tan lindo con ese peinado de trasero de pato y lo mejor será que nadie sabrá quien lo escribió y yo me burlare todo el año.

-Lo que te espera teme-sonreí si hoy sería un gran día.

-Menma cariño quieres mas jugo-oi a mi madre consintiendo a mi gemelo ese idiota entre en la cocina y salude como todos los días.

-Buenos días mamá papá y..Idiota-le dije a Menma y él me volvió a ver y me sonrió arrogantemente.

-Hola hermanito querido por qué tan feliz hoy.?-pregunto si supiera.

-Por nada que te importe Menma-baka-dije y tome una tostada y me la lleve a la boca íbamos a llegar tarde-Mejor mueve tu trasero o vamos a llegar tarde-me di vuelta y camine a la salida de mi emm casa mansión la verdad no lo sé no me gusta restregar lo que tengo como ese UCHIHA IDIOTAA cof cof perdón ji ji yo me podría ir en el autobús con mis amigos pero mi padre me regalo un lamborghini a mí y a Menma de cumpleaños y lo tengo que usar.

-Adiós niños cuídense no peleen cuida a tu hermano Menma.-dijo papá sonriendo yo me sabia cuidar solo ese idiota de Menma.

-Claro papá que haría este idiota sin mi-control Naruto control o le terminare metiendo las llaves del auto en la boca Menma se subió al auto y me volvió a ver y sonrió como si estuviera en un anuncio de pasta dental-Te quiero OTOUTO MUAK-y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla ese idiota A LA MIERDA EL CONTROL me le tire encima listo para meterles las llaves en la boca.

-NARUTOO-oí a mi madre pero noo nada me pararía ese idiota me las pagaría.

~.SASU+NARU.~

**Narra SASUKE.**

-Me levante temprano como siempre un Uchiha no llega tarde al instituto nunca pero en todo el maldito tiempo que pase en el auto tuve que soportar a Itachi hablando con Deidara ese idiota.

**~FLASH BACK~**

-Yo también te quiero mi vida-era suficiente Itachi lo estaba desesperando.

-ITACHI QUIERES COLGAR EL MALDITO TELEFONO YA-explote y cuando me di cuenta voltie la cara hacia la ventana estaba sonrojado lo sabía, yo no podía darme el lujo de explotar no yo era un Uchiha.

-adios amor tengo que colgar-Itachi se me quedo viendo y luego hablo grave error.

-Otouto como te tiene Na..-lo corte de inmediato ese dobe idiota no era la razón de que estuviera enojado no claro que no no, es porque me ha estado ignorando toda la maldita SEMANA.

-Callate Itachi ese idiota no tiene nada que ver- Itachi se volito pero yo sabía que se estaba riendo por dentro aniki baka.

**~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~**

-Por que los hermanos solo sirven para joderte la existencia suspire y entre ya iba a empezar la clase hora de ver a ese dobe.

-Mmm que es esto?-había un extraño libro naranja en el suelo lo recogí y lo guarde luego vería que tenia de interesante.

…~Naru+Sasu~…

**(EN EL RECESO) **

**NARRA NARUTO**

**-**AHHHHHHHH NO PUEDE SER ¡- Oh no, no , no, eso no podía ser cierto mi libro se perdió dios que nadie lo encontrara.

-Que pasa Naruto-kun?- me pregunto Hinata.

-Si te ves desesperado que hiciste ahora?-me dijo Sakura-chan

-PERDI EL LIBRO QUE ESCRIBI A Y ESTA TODO LO QUE PIENSO DE ESOS IDIOTAS-dije entrando en pánico porque eso solo me pasaba a mí.

-QUEEEE BAKA Y SI ALGUIEN LO ENCUENTRA?-Sakura-chan también entro en pánico ya que ella si escribió algo también ahí.

-Buscamos el condenado libro todo el día cuando podíamos Shikamaru, Sakura-chan ,Hinata-chan ,Ino ,Kiba todos y ninguno lo encontró entre en pánico o dios por lo que más quieras que EL no lo haya encontrado.

**Mientras en la mansión casa de un pelinegro UCHIHA.**

**-**Mmmm interesante dobe muy interesante -Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente tal vez la semana no iba a hacer tan aburrida.

**CONTINUARA..**

**LES GUSTO SI NO LO DETESTAN DEJEN SUS OPINIONES CON UN REVIEW SGUIRE LA HISTORIA Y ACTULISARE CUANDO PUEDA ^^ CUIDENSE. **


	2. Chapter 2 Como comenzamos y terminamos

**^^ GRACIAS por los reviews me hicieron muy feliz y no se preocupen yo nunca tardo en actualizar, SASU-chan va a aprovechar ahora =^^= **

**Nekita-hatsunekurosaki: gracias, y tranquila no me mates je je voy a seguir la historia ^^.**

**Goten trunks5: Gracias, por el review y si je je Itachi sabe algo que nosotros no pero en este capítulo sabremos porque Naru odia tanto a nuestro lindo Sakuke que disfutes el capitulo ^^ **

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR APOYAR LA HISTORIA ^^**

**Naruto no es mío es de Masashi kishimoto que nos hace sufrir U.U**

**ALERTA: este capítulo tiene Lemon un poco casi nada pero están advertidos ^^.**

**Narra Naruto.**

**~NARU+SASU~**

**-Ahh Sasu-ke-** Sasuke estaba besándome todo el cuello, estaba detrás de mí dios de verdad lo amo demasiado.

-**Mmm Nar-ru-to-** el siguió penetrándome cada vez más rápido, era como estar en el paraíso yo le acariciaba el cabello, ese maldito cabello que tanto amaba.

Seguimos así el iba más rápido cada vez mas y yo sinceramente ya no aguantaba más, la cama donde estábamos sonaba cada vez mas fuerte me alegraba que no hubiera nadie en casa.

-**Más m-as rápido ¡!-**le dije y el no se hiso esperar, lo hiso cada vez más rápido si seguía así no iba a poder caminar mañana.

-**AHHH-** grite por fin aviamos llegado al clímax juntos, Sasuke se dejo caer a un lado de la cama sudando me volvió a ver con esos ojos tan penetrantes y me abraso y me dijo la palabra más bella que le he oído en todos los años de conocerlo.

-**Te amo dobe, te amo demasiado más de lo que debería.**-dijo y sonrió solo como él podía hacer, no pude evitar que unas lagrimas de felicidad se me escaparan, Sasuke las limpio y me dio un beso lleno de amor de esos que nunca olvidas.

-**Yo también te amo teme**-dije y le sonríe con una sonrisa que solo tenía para él, ese día fue uno de los más felices de mi vida.

**1 DE LA MAÑANA CASA-MANSION UZUMAKI.**

-**Bas-tar-do.**-mis sollozos se podían oír por toda mi habitación, ese sueño ese MALDITO recuerdo tenía bastante de no acordarme de él y justo esta noche a mi cerebro se le ocurre recordármelo, el día que ese bastardo me dio la maldita mejor noche de mi vida.

Mi mirada se fue a mi armario como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, si es cierto ustedes no sabían que él y yo habíamos sido novios dos años. Los dos malditos años más felices de mi vida pero luego Sasuke el tuvo que hacer eso, agarre fuerte las sabanas para no seguir llorando Menma se podría despertar pero el dolor que siento en mi pecho es grande es de esos cuando tienes un nudo enorme en la garganta y sabes que si hablas mas seguirás llorando por horas.

Me levante y fui abajo por un vaso de leche no podría dormir si no me calmaba, escuche un ruido y mire atrás Menma estaba mirándome algo preocupado, yo lo volví a ver y luego baje la cabeza no tuve que decir nada para que el supiera que no estaba bien después de todo somos gemelos.

Se me acerco y me abraso y yo no lo pude soportar mas solté todas las lagrimas que tenía desde el día en que ese bastardo hiso eso, Menma solo me decía que me calmara y me acariciaba el cabello después de todo solo por un día voy a dejar que mi hermano mayor me tranquilice.

. ~NARU+SASU~.

**1:35 AM CASA MANSION DE LOS SEXYS UCHIHAS.**

**NARRA SASUKE.**

Diez de octubre todavía me acuerdo de lo que paso ese día hace ya un año, lo que le dije a Naruto fue cierto lo amaba demasiado y aun lo hago ese fue el mejor día de mi vida y el mejor cumpleaños para él, nunca entendí como demonios una semana después termine en la cama de ELLA de Sakura se preguntaran si hice algo con ella pero antes de que me maten NO no hice nada con ella esa zorra perdón por la palabra pero eso es la odio me quito a la persona que más he amado en mi vida. Naruto le creyó a ella cuando le dijo llorando que yo me había metido en su cama y le había propuesto que se acostara conmigo, pueden creerlo YO con ESO pero Naruto no me creyó y me dejo diciéndome que era un maldito y muchas cosas más.

Sakura al otro día me dijo que nunca iba a tener a Naruto, así como ella nunca me iba a tener a mí.

-**Lo que te espera teñida**- sonreí arrogantemente si supiera que ahora tenía lo que me llevaría a mi Naruto de nuevo.

Salí de mis pensamientos y Itachi estaba a mi lado viéndome, con una sonrisa torcida o no..Conozco esa sonrisa.

-**Otouto** **estas pensando en tu niño de ojos azules o en la teñida**-dijo burlonamente a beses pensaba que no era mi hermano lo mire de mala forma.

-**Callate Aniki no estoy pensando en nada de eso y menos en ese dobe.** (N/A SI CLAROO)- lo volví a ver y él se rio.

-**Creo que tenemos preferencia por los rubios de ojos azules no crees?**- dijo Itachi viendo hacia el cielo mientras ese cabello que se parece tanto al mío se ondeaba con el viento.

-**Hm.**

Itachi sonrió y yo también tal vez mi Aniki tiene razón, después de todo quien no se fijaría en alguien así.

Alce mi mano y mire el libro que tenía en la mano, con esto Naruto y yo volveremos a estar juntos.

.. ~NARUSASU~..

**2:00 AM (A/N ESTOS NIÑOS NO DUERMEN JJJ) CASA HARUNO.**

**NARRA SAKURA.**

No podía dormir simplemente en pensar que Sasuke-kun podía encontrar el libro del idiota de Naruto y lo obligara a algo, no ya basta Sakura no pienses tonterías Naruto lo odia y tu no volverás a sufrir al verlos juntos, sé que es egoísta pero amo a Sasuke si Sasuke tiene ese libro se lo tengo que quitar a como dé lugar, esos dos no pueden estar juntos yo amo mas a Sasuke-kun que Naruto.

-**Mañana me cerciorare que Naruto a ya encontrado el libro- **me dije a mi misma y luego me acosté de nuevo debo dormir es tarde.

..~NARU+SASU~..

**EN LA CASA, MANSION UZUMAKI.**

**5:00AM**

**NARRA NARUTO.**

Casi me caigo de la cama cuando escuche que abrían de un golpe la puerta de mi habitación solo alcance a ver un borrón rojo y luego mi madre me tenia abrasado casi me asfixia, mire a la puerta y mi padre nos estaba mirando con una sonrisa como la mía.

-NARU-CHANNNN FELIS CUMPLEAÑOS.-grito mi madre, lo olvide hoy era el cumpleaños de Menma y mío.

-M-a-má m-e asfx-ias-dije entrecortada mente, puedo asegurar que estoy morado.

-Kushina lo vas a asfixiar-escuche a mi padre y mi madre me soltó dios fue el respiro que mas anhele en mi vida.

-Perdón Naru-chan es que Menma-chan y tu ya tienen 17 y yo estoy tan orgullosa, mis hijos son bellos ju ju es mi destino estar rodeada de hombres hermosos-dijo mamá con estrellas en los ojos a papá y a mí nos caí una gota, a veces se comportaba como niña.

De pronto escuche un ruido Menma estaba en la puerta de mi habitación.

-Mamá ven a felicitar al más sexy de los uzumaki, ya felicitaste al feo- control, control hoy no lo quiero matar.

**MEDIA HORA DESPUES DE QUE KUSHINA DIJIERA QUE SUS HIJOS SON SEXIS.**

-**Mamá el idiota y yo nos vamos**.-dije y mamá me agarro del brazo y me dijo algo que me sorprendió.

**-Naru-chan no guardes rencor en tu corazón,** **hay veces que es bueno perdonar**-me dijo y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla y se metió en la cocina, como supo ella eso.

-**Otouto vamos o llegaremos tarde las chicas esperan por mi presencia**- lo volví a ver ese idiota y luego sonreí.

Espero que sea un buen día.

**UNA HORA DESPUES.**

**RESESO ( KIAAA)**

No lo podía creer ese idiota me tenia, contra la pared y me estaba BESANDO que se creía sentí como metía su lengua por mi boca casi le correspondo, pero lo recordé ese día no iba a volver a jugar conmigo.

Lo empuje y me pase un brazo por la boca para quitarme la saliva de ese bastardo- **NO ME** **VUELVAS A TOCAR SASUKE ¡-**dije realmente enojado que se creía ese idiota.

Lo vi sonreír arrogantemente, ese idiota me voltie y cuando iba a avanzar dijo algo que me dejo paralizado.

-**Se mi novio de nuevo Naruto y nadie** **sabrá lo que dice tu libro**- quede en shock el Sasuke tenía mi libro, el ultimo ser humano que quería que lo viera lo tenía que demonios iba a hacer ahora.

-**De que hablas?-**tenía que fingir demencia aunque de nada iba de servir.

-**No lo niegues conozco tu letra y este libro es tuyo, es como tu diario por que cuando éramos novios te vi escribir en él una vez**.-me dijo y me vio con cara de ganador que iba a hacer ahora, nadie podía ver el libro pero estaba seguro que Sasuke lo publicaría si no aceptaba lo que quería.

Dios por que el por qué de todos tuvo que ser el, el que ha sido la única persona que e amado tanto.

**-Naruto no lo hagas difícil tanto me odias, como para yo tener que llegar a estos extremos.-**dijo como no lo iba a odiar si se acostó con mi mejor amiga la verdad le tengo rencor a Sakura, pero porque ella mentiría en algo así.

**-….-** mire hacia abajo como si el piso fuera lo más interesante ahora, luego alce la cabeza y Sasuke se sobresalto-**Lo hare pero no creas Uchiha que las cosas serán iguales**.-dije con tanto rencor que Sasuke se sorprendió luego me di la vuelta y Sali de ahi.

**NARRA SASUKE**

Me dolió, lo que Naruto dijo me dolió tanto que tuve que ocultar mi rostro para que el no viera la lagrima que solté no importa cuánto cueste, volveré a enamorar a Naruto.

**CONTINUARA..**

**Gracias por leer dejen reviews ahora ya saben porque Naru odia tanto a Sasu no tengo nada contra Sakura, pero era la mejor para el papel ji ji bueno actualizare pronto cuídense. ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3 7 meses

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR APOYAR LA HISTORIA, Y A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y OPINIONES. =D**

**Me preguntaron que si iba a ver más parejas les digo que SI ^^ muchas más con el tiempo saldrán. Sin más que decir disfruten la lectura.**

**Naruto es de Sasu-chan y de Masashi kishimoto ^^**

**~~.SASU+NARU.~~**

**Narra Menma.**

Estaba caminando hacia mi siguiente clase, a un estoy algo preocupado por Naruto el nunca lloro como esa noche ese bastardo de Sasuke puede ser mi mejor amigo, pero le di su buena golpiza después de que Naruto me digiera lo que pasaba con la salamandra de Sakura esa perr** siempre supe que odiaba a Naruto y lo pude asegurar cuando Sasuke me conto lo que de verdad paso, ella lo drogo y luego lo desnudo y ella se acostó ala par y cuando Naruto llego se hiso la victima si no fuera mujer se la hubiera visto conmigo.

**-Sai por favor te doy lo que quieras-** hablando de la reina de Roma, hay estaba hablando con Sai? Qué demonios hace ese idiota hablando con esa loca, me asome HYUUU casi me vomito como Sai se puede estar besando a esa TABLA me escondí y escuche la conversación no crean que lo hago siempre, solo es que la situación lo amerita.

-**Sakura no lo sé luego Sasuke, el se dará cuenta.- **Sasuke? Por que hablaban de Sasuke Mmm a y había gato encerrado, mejor dicho frentona encerrada.

**-Sai el no se dará cuenta solo tienes que agarrar el libro y traérmelo, luego veré que puedo hacer por ti**- dijo Sakura hablando melosamente, esa mujer sabe cómo conseguir las cosas que quiere, que hombre se va a negar cuando casi ni lo deja respirar.

- **Bien, veré que puede hacer**- dijo Sai, así que yo me encamine a donde estaban ellos pero no crean que pare a decirles algo JA NO, solamente la mire dándole a entender que había escuchado todo y vi como tragaba dificultada mente.

-**Men-men-ma**- oí como Sai decía mi nombre incrédulo de que yo estuviera hay, ingenio ni siquiera lo voltie a ver me fui directo, esa loca no iba a destruir a mi hermano de nuevo.

~SASU+NARU~

**NARRA HINATA**

Simplemente no lo podía creer, como Sakura pudo hacerle algo tan vil a Naruto-kun y Sasuke-san se preguntaran como lo sé. Ino-chan me lo dijo ella ya no pudo guardar el secreto mas se sentía culpable, tenía que encontrar a Naruto- kun y decirle la verdad estoy segura que me creerá después de que le de la carta que Ino me dio, al parecer Sakura se la dio contándole la verdad a ella, cobarde ni siquiera se lo pudo decir a su mejor amiga en la cara, realmente estoy enojada.

Iba dando la vuelta cuando vi a Sakura parecía desorientada, no aguante mas y le grite todo lo que tenía por dentro.

-**SAKURA**.

-**Hinata que bueno que te veo, sabes donde est**- no la deje terminar, le di una cachetada tan fuerte que ella se tuvo que sostener de un casillero, tenía demasiada furia.

-**COMO PUDISTE, TU MAS QUE NADIE SABIAS CUANTO SE AMABAN NARUTO-KUN Y SASUKE-SAN ¡-** no sé cómo pero se me fue toda la timidez que siempre tengo, la mire y ella estaba con la boca abierta y mirándome atónica, pero luego ya reacciono.

**-NO ME HABLES COMO SI ENTENDIERAS LO QUE SIENTO TU TIENES A MENMA, NUNCA AS SENTIDO LO QUE ES QUE TE DEJEN DE LADO** **¡-** me grito y se justificaba con excusas estúpidas.

**-Le mentiste a todos por mucho tiempo, pero** **ya no mas**- saque la carta y vi como Sakura se tensaba y sus ojos reflejaban miedo**- LE DIRE A NARUTO-KUN LA VERDAD SAKURA**- me iba a ir pero Sakura me agarro del brazo muy fuerte de pronto me marie y no sé muy bien porque.

-**TU NO LE DIRAS NADA A NADIE, ESCUCHAME BIEN HINATA SI LE DICES ALGO A ALGUIEN, MATERE A NARUTO, ESTOY SEGURA QUE NO QUERRAS VER A MENMA SIN** **HERMANO ¡**.-me quede atónica y con mucho miedo Sakura no sería capaz de eso verdad?.

Me deje caer en el piso, que iba a hacer ahora no podía poner a Naruto-kun y mucho menos a Menma en esto lo amo mucho, me pase una mano en el cabello y me solté a llorar que debía hacer.

..~SASUNARU~..

**NARRA NARUTO.**

Me fui antes del instituto, simplemente no podía seguir ahí Sasuke el me pidió que volviera con el por que demonios quiere humillarme otra vez, el dijo que le diera otra oportunidad ese bastardo no sabe el daño que me hace, pero al mismo tiempo me siento malditamente feliz y eso me enoja.

-**La luna esta hermosa hoy**- me dije a mí mismo y era verdad estaba en el balcón de mi cuarto siempre me sentaba ahí cuando quería pensar o llorar me recuerdo lo feliz que era en ese tiempo con ese teme.

**~FLASH BACK~**

**-JA JA teme-baka-** le dije a Sasuke, me estaba asiendo cosquilla estábamos sentados en uno de los pasillos de instituto la verdad esos pequeños momentos eran los que me hacían amarlo más.

-**Dobe miedoso, ni siquiera puedes soportar esto Mmm-**de pronto Sasuke paro y yo lo mire y me sonroje, se veía tan malditamente bien cuando sonreía me acerco mas a él, teme aprovechado si me sigue a pegando mas a él me iba a asfixiar.

**-Puedes soportar esto?**- me dio un beso de esos que te dejan sin aire y la verdad maldije que tuviéramos que respirar sentí que metía su lengua por mi boca y jugaba con la mía, pero como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar nos falto el aire y tuvimos que separarnos.

Me volvió a ver y juro por dios que me hiso sonrojarme a un mas, ese bastardo- **Dobe gracias por estar conmigo-** cuando Sasuke me dijo eso casi se me salen las lagrimas hasta llorón me estaba haciendo el teme, pero me las aguante lo que me decía este bastardo, me lleno de besos pero de esos besos que como los llaman las chicas piquitos jjjj / que cursi te hace el amor y yo estaba más rojo que un tomate, podía asegurar que si me preguntaran quien es la persona más importante de mi vida diría que es sin dudar Sasuke.

**~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~**

**-**Sasuke-teme por que lo hiciste, porque con ella- mierda ya estaba llorando de Nuevo ese bastardo quiere que me comporte como su novio ya verá que novio le daré.

Me puse de pie haría sufrir a Sasuke Uchiha tanto como él me hiso sufrir a mí como que me llamo Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo.

**INSTITUTO KONOHA**

**RESESO 11:20 am**

**NARRA SASUKE**.

Sentí como alguien me empujaba hacia la pared- **¡! Que demo**¡!- no pude terminar de hablar tenia a Naru-Naruto besándome tan fogosamente que algunas chicas se tuvieron que abanicar, que le pasa Naruto MI Naruto no es así lo empuje y volví a ver a todos esos chismosos con cara de asesino y en 3 segundos no había nadie, lo mire y el tenia una cara seria.

-**Eso es lo que querías no Uchiha, tenerme solo para eso así que felicidades ahora soy TÚ NOVIO-** dijo y yo me le quede viendo como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

-**De qué demonios hablas sabes que yo nunca te haría eso- **le dije seriamente ese idiota me tenía que creer.

-**NO SEAS HIPOCRITA SASUKE**- yo mentiroso EL le estaba creyendo a Sakura.

-**NARUTO ES VERDAD, LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES QUE VOLVAMOS A SER** **COMO** **ANTES¡**- le grite ya estaba desesperado.

**-NUNCA VOLVERA A SER IGUAL TE ACOSTASTE CON SAKURA, SASUKE BASTARDO** ¡-seguía con eso ese idiota, lo mire y volví a hablar.

**- 7 meses**- hable y él se quedo con cara de no entender nada, esto tenía que funcionar si no me rendiré y lo dejare vivir en paz.

**- 7 meses que demonios quieres decir con eso?-** ese idiota, me pase una mano por la cara.

**-Si en 7 meses no me has vuelto a querer como antes, te daré** **tu libro y te dejare en paz**.

**NARRA NARUTO.**

**MANSION, CASA UZUMAKI.**

Ese idiota me dijo que si en 7 meses yo no lo quería como antes que me dejaría en paz, la verdad tengo miedo yo sé lo que Sasuke provoca en mi a un ahora.

**-Maldición**- de pronto sonó mi teléfono era un mensaje de un número desconocido, así que lo leí y me sorprendió lo que decía.

"_**ALEJATE DE SASUKE O TE MATARE**__" _–malditas las fans locas de Sasuke, no es la primera vez que me mandan mensajes antes también lo hacían, solo que nunca algo como te matare que loca pudo poner eso.

**CASA, MANSION DE LOS SEXYS UCHIHAS.**

**NARRA ITACHI.**

Deidara y yo estábamos viendo una película pero la verdad no le estaba poniendo atención a la película, estaba preocupado, Sasuke se encerró en su habitación desde que llego, supuse que iba a estar feliz ya que volvió con Naruto-kun pero era todo lo contrario y eso era raro.

-**ITACHIIIII ¡-** me sobresalte con el grito de Deidara, lo volví a ver y tenía cara de reproche le di un suave beso en la frente y se sonrojo, ja ja es adorable cuando se sonroja.

**-Perdona dei-chan que querías?-** le pregunte pero él me volvió a ver y hiso un puchero.

-**AH NO HAORA ME CUENTAS QUE TE TIENE TAN PREOCUPADO, COMO PARA IGNORARME**-me reclamo y yo suspire Deidara era muy curioso cuando quería.

-**Es Sasuke no sé lo que tiene se supone que ya volvió con tu primo pero, no los veo tan unidos antes Naruto-chan no salía de aquí para nada pero ahora no lo he vuelto a ver**.-dije preocupado.

-**Mmmm y que tal si invitas a Sasuke** **y a Naru-chan a mi fiesta** **de cumpleaños, tal vez** **eso los acerque**- dijo y mi cabeza se ilumino, le di un gran beso.

**-Dei-chan eres un genio por eso te amo-** el me volvió a ver y sonrió y me abraso.

Si tal vez a Naruto y a Sasuke les hace falta un empujón y yo se los daría después de todo, soy un Uchiha.

**10:PM MANSION HYUGA ^^**

**NARRA HINATA.**

No,no, no , no eso no podía ser cierto, yo no podía estar…simplemente la prueba de embarazo que tenía en la mano tenía dos rayitas, dios que iba a hacer mi padre nunca lo aceptaría apenas aceptaba que Menma era mi novio si le decía esto seguro lo iba a matar.

-No-NO-pu-pue-de se-r-llore como nunca lo iba hecho por un lado estaba feliz y por el otro no sabía que pensar, soy muy joven a un tengo 17 años y no sé si Menma lo aceptara, se lo tenía que contar a alguien cogí mi teléfono y marque solo ella me pude ayudar ahora.

**CONTINUARA..**

**GRACIASS MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y SUS OPINIONES MA ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ESPERO QUE LES A YA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI ESCRIBIRLO CUIDENSE. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 Olvidando

Muchas gracias, son unos soles sus reviews me hacen felices ^^ perdón por las faltas de ortografía, voy tratar de no dejar mas.

**NelIra: No tranquila no me ofendes, gracias por decírmelo no quiero que vallan a leer algo mal escrito. Me encantaría tu ayuda. =)**

**chizuruchan1999: Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, y además del ITADEI, hay otra sorpresa ji ji ojala te guste. =D **

**harunablakrose: Gracias por tus reviews y me alegro que te guste la historia ^^.**

**Goten trunks5: Gracias por los reviews, me alegra que te sigas la historia. ^^**

_**PetiichinaD'muz**_**: ****Me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por tus reviews y si Sakura es algo mala jj. ^^**

_Muchas gracias a todos de verdad, me alegra que les guste mi historia =D_

_**Naruto NO es mío, es de Sasu chan y Masashi kishimoto.**_

_**Narra Naruto.**_

_***~SASU+NARU~***_

Menma y yo estábamos sentados en la biblioteca de la Casa, simplemente no lo podía creer mi hermano gemelo, había dejado embarazada a una de mis mejores amigas que demonios era eso, yo sabía que ellos dos ya estaban juntos, pero nunca creí que Menma no se cuidara ese idiota.

-**Menma hay algo que se llama condón, porque demonios** **no usaste** **uno?¡-** le reclame, estábamos susurrando ya que era tarde mamá se podría despertar, y pobre de Menma si ella se da cuenta de lo que hiso.

-**No me reclames, solo fue una vez que no lo use**-dijo como si hablara del clima, ese idiota no sabía en el lio que se había metido con los Hyugas.

-**Mira idiota tienes que hablar con los padres de Hinata para decirles su gran pequeño problema, ruega para que Neji u** **otro Hyuga no te** **ahorque.**- le dije y lo mire preocupado, de pronto Menma se puse serio muy pocas veces lo hacía pero casi siempre era por Hinata.

-**Naruto yo sé lo que tengo que hacer, no voy a dejar a Hinata o a mi hijo solos.-** me miro y luego sonrió- Y oye no me has felicitado, después de todo te voy a hacer tío.

Ese idiota me acerque y lo abrase, después de todo lo tenía que apoyar lo escuche sollozar y me sorprendí, Menma llorando conmigo eso era nuevo-**Tranquilo baka, todo saldrá bien**- dije y el se tranquilizo un poco, ironías de la vida que hace dos noches yo era el que lloraba y ahora… era él me toca a mi tranquilizar a mi hermano mayor hoy.

*_~SASU+NARU~*_

_**NARRA SASUKE.**_

_**MANSION UCHIHA 1:00 AM.**_

No podía dormir, debería de estar feliz Naruto es mi novio de nuevo obligado pero lo es. Tenía que encontrar una táctica para volverlo a enamorar pero cual…hoy ya era viernes que podía hacer hoy para que me volviera a ver como antes.

**-Otouto por que estas despierto a estas horas**?- Itachi como siempre me saco de mis pensamientos, lo mire y el sonrió- **Sabes? Dei-chan me dijo que tu y Naruto-kun podían ir a su fiesta este sábado-** que conveniente, al fin el cielo me sonríe.

-**Perfecto, dile a Deidara que nunca se lo diría pero es el mejor cuñado, pero solo hoy lo admitiré-** dije y le quite la mirada, seguro estaba algo sonrojado por lo que dije.

-**Ja ja Lo sé, lose otouto**- Itachi sonrió con esa sonrisa tan arrogante que era solo la de un Uchiha.

(**Naruto, volverás a enamorarte de mí en 7 meses yo lo sé**.)

*_**~SASU+NARU~***_

_**Narra sakura.**_

_**INSTITUTO RESESO.**_

No, no, no NO PODIA SER ellos dos, estaban tomados de la mano y se estaban besando qué demonios era eso, Naruto se suponía que lo odiaba pero hay estaba sonriendo, mientras los dos hablaban con Iruka-sensei, parecía que los estaba felicitando no pude mas fui corriendo donde ellos.

PAW **(**_**A/N ZORRA TOCO A MI NARU-CHAN U.U)**_

Le di una cachetada a Naruto, tan fuerte que me dolió a mí la mano y él se tuvo que sostener de Sasuke-kun ese maldito, iba a ir por el de nuevo a golpearlo pero unas manos me detuvieron era Iruka-sensei.

-**SAKURA QUE TE PASA? COMPORTATE.¡**- ese viejo metiche, trate de liberarme pero él me agarro más fuerte, así que no me quedo de otra que gritarles todo lo que tenía por dentro.

**-MALDITO, ME LO QUITASTE DE NUEVO NARUTO SASUKE-KUN ES MIO, LO RECUERDAS? LA VES QUE EL SE ACOSTO CONMIGO Y TU LO VISTE, DESNUDO EN MI CAMA.¡-**grite, y lo vi bajar la cabeza y salir corriendo Sasuke-kun, lo llamo pero él no se detuvo así que corrió hacia el- **ESPERA, SASUKE-KUN ¡-**dije y él se detuvo.

No se voltio a verme, pero las palabras que dijo me rompieron por dentro- **SAKURA.¡-** me sorprendí nunca lo había escuchado gritar, de verdad estaba enojado-**ENTIENDELO TU Y YO NUNCA VAMOS A TENER NADA, POR QUE ERES LA PERSONA QUE MAS ODIO EN ESTE MUNDO¡-** lo dijo con tanta seguridad que quede petrificada.

_**(Por qué? Qué demonios tenia Naruto que yo no?.)**_

*_**~SASU+NARU~***_

_**Narra Sai.**_

La lluvia era demasiado fuerte, tuve que pedir un taxi me iba a subir a él cuando vi, que alguien más lo hacía**-Mierda**- al parecer me quede sin taxi iba a voltearme para pedir otro, cuando el mismo taxi paro frente a mí y el taxista me dijo que subiera.

-**Gra**-me quede congelado, ese era no, no podía ser-**Gaara ¡-** dije y lo abrase cuanto tiempo tenia de no verlo, a una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, lo vi sonreírme más bien era una mueca pero así era él.

-**Hola** **Sai tanto tiempo sin verte amigo-** dijo y yo le sonreí nunca me había gustado que me llamara amigo, ya que yo estoy enamorado de él pero nunca me he atrevido a decirle.

**-Gaara** **cuanto tiempo, que haces aquí** **en Japón?-**pregunte y él me dio la respuesta más dolorosa de todas.

-**Naruto**- solo me tenía que dar ese nombre para yo saber por qué estaba aquí solo por el por Naruto me tuve que aguantar las lagrimas.

(_**El destino era tan malo, como para ponerte enfrente a la persona que quieres, y que ella busque a otra.**__)_

_**Creo que sí.**_

***~SASU+NARU~***

**NARRA NARUTO.**

Cuando llegue al Instituto, Sasuke estaba esperándome en la entrada me ofreció su mano y yo la agarre, me acuerdo que esto antes era tan normal para nosotros pero ahora para mí no lo es, tengo miedo de que en 7 meses lo vuelva a amar tanto o más como antes. Entramos al Instituto y todos nos miraron algunos con caras de yo ya sabía, otras con cara asesina hacia mí y otras con caras tristes Sasuke, se detuvo un momento y yo lo volví a ver, porque demonios paraba íbamos a llegar tarde a la clase.

**-Dobe, no me has dedo mi beso de buenos días**- me dijo el muy bastardo, lo volví a ver y hice un puchero que se creía.

El sonrío y yo me sonroje, contrólate Naruto control no vayas a caer tan fácil es los juegos de este teme Sasuke, me tomo del mentón y me dio un beso, maldita sea la boca de este bastardo era tan dulce, pase mis manos en su cabello y profundice el beso era el primer beso que le correspondía después de dos años escuche a algunas chicas suspirar, que vergüenza nosotros comiéndonos es un sitio público.

**-Ehem**- me separe de el más rojo que un tomate, mientras que el bastardo estaba más tranquilo que una hoja.

-**Veo que ya son novios de nuevo, felicidades** **chicos**- dijo era Iruka-sensei, si supiera el sonrío y nos estaba diciendo que no podíamos andar besándonos por todo el lugar, y yo estaba a punto de disculparme por los dos ya que a Sasuke, se le comió la lengua el ratón ese teme de pronto sentí un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla tuve que sostenerme de Sasuke para no caerme.

Era Sakura, escuche como me decía que le había quitado a Sasuke de nuevo que demonios le pasaba estaba loca o qué? Luego dijo algo que me dolió me recordó porque no quería estar con Sasuke, me fui corriendo lo más rápido que pude hacia la terraza.

Cerré la puerta y me deje resbalar por la puerta hasta el suelo, era cierto yo en menos de un día estaba olvidando porque no quería estar con Sasuke y eso estaba mal.

-**Naruto?**-escuche a Sasuke, me llamaba lo deje entrar y él me iba a abrasar pero yo lo esquive no iba a jugar conmigo otra vez.

-**Uchiha, el beso que te correspondí** **no significa nada no te ilusiones**.- dije y él me volvió a ver enojado y me apreso en la pared, lo mire sorprendido de pronto me beso y yo trate de soltarme pero no podía Sasuke, me beso tan fogosamente que ya tenía calor, lo agarre del cabello y metí mi lengua y jugué con la suya de pronto el se separo de mí y yo lo mire enojado.

-**Así que esto tampoco significa nada, sabes que todavía me quieres y yo voy a hacer que lo aceptes** **de nuevo Naruto.-**ese bastardo, se fue y yo quede en el piso sonrojado y muy molesto caí en su maldita trampa.

(_**Sasuke,**__**no creas que va a hacer tan fácil**_**.**)

**~SASU+NARU~**

_**NARRA HINATA.**_

_**7:35 pm Mansión Hyuga**_.

No debí, fui una tonta al contarle a mi padre lo del bebé se puso tan furioso que si no hubiese estado Neji-nisan hay no sé que me hubiera hecho, tenía miedo no por mi sino por mi bebé ya lo amaba. Menma me dijo que me amaba y que no me iba a dejar sola, lo sabia no escogí mal.

-**Hinata-sama, por favor no se vaya tiene que a ver otra solución**- volví a ver a Neji y lo abrase no sabía que hubiera hecho sin él.

-**Es la única forma de que yo y el bebé estemos bien, tu sabes lo que me va a pedir que haga mi padre y yo nunca lo voy a hacer**-le dije y el asistió, me dio un beso en la frente y se marcho de mi habitación.

Tenía que irme al único lugar donde me podían ayudar, a la casa Uzumaki.

_**~SASU+NARU~ **_

_**Narra kushina.**_

_**Mansion Uzumaki 9:00 pm**_

Siempre, he conocido a mis niños muy bien por eso estaba tan extrañada de que hoy la casa estuviera tan callada, si no era Naru-chan era Menma-chan el que hacia ruido y Minato y yo ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a ese ruido para nosotros ya era acogedor, pero hoy los dos llegaron y se metieran cada uno a sus habitaciones.

Escuche, como llamaban a la__puerta quien podría ser a estas horas Minato, estaba de viaje no llegaría hasta mañana y nosotros casi nunca invitábamos a nadie, fui hasta la puerta y la abrí me sorprendí al ver hay a la novia de mi Menma-chan con… maletas?

**-Hinata-chan, que haces a estas hora aquí? Pasa**-ella paso y yo me le quede viendo extrañada.

-**Kushina-san, perdón por venir a estas** **horas pero necesito hablar con Menma-** me dijo, con la cara sonrojada y algo triste parecía que se iba a poner a llorar, en cualquier momento.

-**MENMA-CHAN, HINATA-CHAN TE BUSCA¡**-grite y en 5 segundos, mi niño estaba abajo, algo había pasado por que los dos se veían preocupados.

-**Mamá, necesitamos decirte algo**- Menma-chan, hablo con algo de miedo y yo me asuste que pasaba aquí.

_**(Minato, buen día para que te vayas de viaje**_.)

_**Continuara…**_

_**Dejen, sus reviews actualizare pronto perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía. Cuídense.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Tentación y Fiesta

Gracias, por los reviews muchísimas gracias ^^ he aquí está el quinto capítulo =D espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo.

_**Naruto NO es mío es de Masashi kishimoto y sasu-chan. **_

_**Narra Minato.**_

_**~.SASU+NARU.~**_

_Llegue más temprano de lo que esperaba a casa, la reunión termino antes y yo ya quería estar en casa con mis tres tornados Uzumakis. Abrí la puerta de la casa y me encontré una escena muy curiosa, Menma estaba siendo perseguido por mi amada esposa, y Naruto estaba en una esquina con…Hinata? Con cara de miedo._

_-__**Kushina, que pasa aquí?-**__ todos se me quedaron viendo, y supe que algo malo había pasado me preocupe._

_-__**Mina-to, no ibas a venir mañana?**__- me dijo Kushina, conocía esa mirada algo me estaba ocultando._

_**-Que paso?**__- le pregunte Kushina, suspiro y me dijo que me sentara en uno de los sillones._

_-__**Minato, Menma te quiere decir algo importante**__.-me dijo y voltio a ver a Menma con cara de asesina, Menma trago dificultosamente._

_-__**P-pa-pá, veras e-es que Hi-nata**__ -paro un momento y suspiro, y luego se puso serio- __**Papá, tal vez te decepciones de mi cometí un error, pero tampoco me arrepiento…Hinata está embarazada**__- me quede con cara de shock, Menma mi hijo el gemelo que siempre se cuidaba, dejo embaraza a su novia eso no me lo esperaba._

_-__**Papá, si quieres que me valla de la casa lo hare **__**y**__- no lo deje terminar, como podía pensar que yo lo iba a echar de la casa, me levante del sillón y me encamine donde Menma, lo vi cerrar los ojos como esperando un golpe alce mi mano y la puse en su cabeza y le sonreí._

_-__**Menma, eres mi hijo y aunque hallas cometido un error siempre te voy a apoyar, a si que Hinata-san se puede quedar aquí el tiempo que desee esta **__**es su casa también**__- le dije y le di la mejor sonrisa que tenia._

_Mire a Menma y estaba aguantándose las lágrimas, me acerque a él y lo abrase después de todo quien no comete errores._

_**(Después de todo son mis hijos y los amo.)**_

_**~.SASU+NARU.~**_

_**NARRA NARUTO. **_

_**7:00pm.**_

_Estaba nervioso, sí que lo estaba Sasuke me dijo que Deidara nos había invitado a ir a su fiesta ese bastardo lo tenía todo fríamente calculado, seguramente se iba a aprovechar de mi el muy teme, todavía me acuerdo del beso que medio….AHHH ese hijo de.. No Mikoto-chan no sabe el hijo que tiene. Me mire en el espejo no me veía mal, tenía una camiseta turquesa y unos jeans negros un poco pegados no tanto y tenía el cabello igual de desordenado que siempre y las tenis grises._

_-__**Muy bien Naruto, soporta al teme hoy**__- me dije para darme ánimos, después de todo quien iba a aguantar a Sasuke-teme vestido tan..Ahhh ya basta Naruto, no sé porque pero tengo algo de miedo por ir a esa fiesta._

_**-NARU-CHAN, SASUKE-KUN ESTA AQUÍ.¡-**__escuche como mamá me llamaba casi se me sale el corazón suspire y baje._

_**-Hola dobe**__._

_**-…..- **__maldito, sea el sentido de moda de ese bastardo se veía tan…ol-videnlo._

_Tenía, unos jeans blancos y una camiseta gris ese maldito se veía malditamente sexy..u.u._

_**-Hola, Sasuke-teme**__- el me agarro de la cintura y me dio un beso, se separo y me dijo algo en el oído- __**Te ves tan comestible Naruto**__- casi me da una taquicardia, ese bastardo._

_Me separe, y lo mate con la mirada y el estaba más tranquilo que una hoja._

_**-KYAAAAA, SE VEN TAN LINDOSS ¡**__- dijo mi madre con corazones en los ojos, y yo bueno yo estaba tan o más rojo que un tomate._

_-__**Gracias Kushina-san, tiene a un ángel como hijo**__- dijo ese teme, mientras me abrasaba por detrás suspire, hoy iba a hacer una larga noche._

_-__**Bueno kushina-san, ya nos tenemos que ir adiós**__- dijo el teme, me agarro de la mano y me llevo a su auto._

_Me abrió la puerta, y ya el también adentro se me tiro encima, y me dio un beso demasiado fogoso para mi gusto metió su lengua en mi boca, mientras que metía su mano debajo de mi camisa y me acariciaba, maldición ya tengo calor. Lo empuje y el sonrió, juro que estoy rojo y nervioso ese bastardo._

_**-TEME, QUE TE PASA PERVERTIDO QUIERES HACERLO AQUÍ IDIOTA.¡-**__ le grite y lo mire con cara de reproche._

_-__**No me importaría, sería una nueva experiencia**__- dijo ese maldito, como si hablara del clima._

_**5 minutos después.**_

_Todo el viaje tuve que aguantar los intentos, de violación de ese teme, y es que no se qué tenia hoy íbamos caminando tomados de las manos algunas mujeres nos veían con caras tristes, y otras con caras de violación, de pronto sentí que jalaban a Sasuke de mi me enoje… cof cof no, no claro que no me enoje._

_**-SASUKE-KUN**__- de pronto escuche la voz más chillona, que había escuchado en mi vida y mire una pelirroja oxigenada, estaba con MI Sasuke y lo tenía agarrado del brazo._

_-__**Karin, suéltame**__- así que se llamaba Karin, la mate con la mirada y parece que ella lo noto porque me miro y trago dificultada mente._

_-__**Sasuke-kun, quien es él?-**__le pregunto a Sasuke y antes de que él le contestara yo estaba a su lado y lo quite de su lado._

_**-Soy Naruto, su NOVIO**__- la mire y sonreí estaba enojada y me miraba mal, hice más grande mi sonrisa JA no me va a intimidar__**- Vamos "amor" entremos**__- dije y jale a Sasuke asía adentro._

_Ya adentro, lo volví a ver tenía una cara divertida el bastardo-__**No cre-creas qu-q-que es-esta-ba ce-loso-**__ dije tartamudeando Sasuke, sonrió y me beso si no me equivoque iba a ser una larga noche._

_~.SASU+NARU.~_

_**NARRA DEIDARA.**_

_Mire a lo lejos como Naru-chan y Sasuke-kun se besaban, mi plan daba resultados la fiesta estaba saliendo bien los padres de mi Ita-chan, dijeron que no había problema si lo hacía en uno de sus clubs nocturnos escuche como ponían una de mis canciones favoritas, busque a Itachi quería bailar con él. Lo vi y parecía que una…ZORRA lo estaba seduciendo Ja malditas arrastradas, fui hasta donde él y lo tome del brazo._

_**-OYE QUE TE PASA?¡-**__me dijo la teñida por que tenía un extraño color de pelo…rosa? Baa al diablo estaba coqueteándole a mi Itachi-chan._

_-__**Oye mira te lo voy a decir una vez, aléjate de mi NOVIO por qué no querrás que te arrastre de ese cabello teñido hasta la salida.-**__ la mire con cara asesina, y ella no tardo en irse como sobran las zorras hoy._

_**-Dei-chan, no seas celoso-**__ sentí a Itachi abrasarme por detrás y me voltie y le sonreí luego lo bese._

_**(Que se creen ese poco de zorras, que es fácil conseguirse un Uchiha que tontas son.)**_

_**~.SASU+NARU.~**_

_**NARRA NARUTO.**_

_**Club Uchiha 1:00am.**_

_Tengo que aceptarlo estoy borracho, hace como 6 horas que Sasuke y yo llegamos y ese bastardo se me perdió, este maldito club estaba lleno de gente, me fui a uno de los baños me sentía mal, entre y vi a la persona que menos esperaba._

_**-Gaara- **__dije lo veía medio borroso, el alcohol ya estaba haciendo efecto._

_**-Naruto, estas bien?**__-él se me acerco, yo lo volvi a ver y asistí._

_**-Si tranquilo, o-ye qu-e h-ha-haces aquí?**__- le dije ya estaba comenzando a hablar mal._

_**-Naruto vine desde Francia solo por ti Naruto, tu todavía me gustas**__- yo me le quede viendo sorprendido, yo todavía le gustaba a Gaara._

_Gaara , se me acerco mucho para mi gusto y yo me hice para atrás pero pegue en la pared y Gaara aprovecho y me beso, maldición yo trate de soltarme pero no podía. De pronto sentí como quitaban a Gaara de encima mío bruscamente cuando pude analizar todo Gaara estaba en el piso con un labio roto, mire asía atrás y Sasuke estaba realmente enojado._

_-__**No vuelvas, a besar a Naruto**__- le dijo y Gaara se levanto rápidamente, parecía que le iba a devolver el golpe pero yo me interpuse.- __**Gaara, por favor vete**__.- le dije el me volvió a ver y asistió miro a Sasuke y luego salió por la puerta._

_-__**Sasu- **no__ me dejo terminar, me tenia contra la pared y me besaba por todo el cuello y la cara, yo no podía respirar de los besos que me daba le correspondí con la misma intensidad y lo agarre del cuello rozo su hombría con la mía y me dio todo un escalofrió, maldición esto ya se está poniendo muy caliente se separo un poco mezclando su aliento con el mío,_

_**-N-n-o qu-q-quie-ro q-u-e n-n-a-d-i-e t-e- -vu-vuel-va a-to-car**__.- me dijo y yo asistí el siguió besándome cada vez mas de pronto Sasuke detuvo y miro asía la puerta._

_**-Na-ru-to va-monos es tarde-**__ me dijo y yo lo mire sin entender, pero asistí._

_(__**Que hubiese pasado, si Sasuke no se detiene)**_

_**~.SASU+NARU.~**_

_**NARRA SAI.**_

_Mire a Gaara se veía molesto, como podía seguir queriendo a Naruto el tenia a Sasuke me sentía enojado yo e estado toda la vida apoyándolo y no me vuelve a ver, no aguante mas fui y lo agarre del cuello de la camisa y lo bese él se resistió pero luego me correspondió._

**_-Sa-Sai,_**_** tu..**- Gaara, me miro con una cara sorprendida y luego sonrió, yo no lo podía creer._

**_-Esperaba, que lo_**_** hicieras..**- cuando termino de decir eso, me devolvió el beso entonces Gaara si me quería._

_** (Tal vez estaba equivocado, y Gaara si me quería.)**_

_**~.SASU+NARU.~**_

_**NARRA SAKURA.**_

_**-Entonces, usted quiere que yo lo secuestre?-**__ese idiota no entendía._

_**-Sí, tráemelo yo me encargo de los demás-**__ el asistió y se fue._

_Era la hora de que me vengara, no podía aguantar que ellos fueran felices se me dejaban a un lado, no me importa que piensen que soy egoísta se lo que tengo que hacer y lo haré._

_**(Naruto, es hora de que yo sea feliz.)**_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Dejen reviews, su opinión gracias por el apoyo de verdad =) ^^. actualizare pronto jjj en el otro capitulo habrá una sorpresa. Cuídense.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Te creo teme

**Gracias, por sus reviews ^^ me alegra que apoyen la historia.**

**Naruto NO es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencia: este capítulo tiene Lemon están advertidos ^^**

**~.Naru+Sasu.~**

**NARRA NARUTO.**

**Casa Uchiha 3:00 am. **

No sabía muy bien donde estábamos, creo que en la habitación de Sasuke maldición de verdad estoy borracho y Sasuke también sentí como me besaba todo el cuello, y me mordía ese teme me va a dejar marcas seguramente, enrede mis piernas en su cintura y pegue nuestras erecciones escuche a Sasuke suspirar esto se estaba saliendo de nuestras manos y la verdad no me importaba. En esos momentos no me importaba, si él se acostó con Sakura o no lo hiso o si estuviéramos borrachos, o siquiera que estuviéramos en la casa de él y mis suegros estuvieran al lado durmiendo cómodamente en sus habitaciones.

**-Ahh..Sasu..- **ese teme estaba, besándome por todos lados y yo no me quedaba atrás lo besaba con una necesidad que no mostraba hace años, el día en que ese bastardo y yo nos entregamos mutuamente aun que claro no estábamos borrachos, sabíamos lo que hacíamos y también nos protegimos algo que no estábamos haciendo ahora y me preocupaba ya que yo era especial.

-**Ahh Naru-to- **lo escuche llamarme con una voz más grave de lo normal y me estremecí el se alisto para penetrarme, y yo tuve que morder las sabanas para no gritar ese teme, cada vez el lo hacía más rápido y yo ya no daba para más, estaba borracho y cansado maldición yo siempre me había cuidado y Sasuke también antes cuando lo hacíamos el siempre se preocupaba de que estuviera bien.

**-AHH ¡**- ya no podía mas estaba a punto de llegar y por como Sasuke temblaba el también, lo escuche gritar y yo también un poco después, los dos caímos exhaustos en la cama el encima mío y me abrazo.

-**Ahhh.**

**-Uff..Naru-to, perdona mañana lo limpiare**- me dijo, en ese momento me importaba una mierda si estaba sucio o no, lo mire y lo bese pero no con deseo si no con amor, quería hacerle saber que no había dejado de amarlo en ningún momento en esos malditos 2 años.

**- Te amo dobe**- eso fue lo último que escuche de Sasuke, antes de que se durmiera encima de mí, lo abrase y antes de que me durmiera le dije algo.

-**Y yo a ti Sasuke-teme**.

_**(Tal vez, Sasuke no llego a hacer nada con Sakura.)**_

_**~.SASU+NARU.~**_

**NARRA SASUKE.**

**CASA UCHIHA 9:AM.**

Dios, no recordaba cuando había tenido una resaca tan fuerte como esa, me sentía raro pegajoso y húmedo será una de esas mañanas. Sentí a alguien moverse y abrí los ojos como platos Naruto, el estaba en mi cama desnudo y por lo que veía yo también, sonreí con un gran cariño si yo el gran SASUKE UCHIHA, sonreía con amor después de dos años Naruto y yo estábamos juntos de nuevo.

Lo vi abrir sus ojos, suspire y me aliste para lo que venía ese dobe no me podía reclamar nada el también había aceptado.

-**Sasuke..Hicimos lo que creo que hicimos?-** me pregunto ese idiota, no era obvio.

**-Si-** le dije y el sonrió y me volvió a ver y yo me sorprendí que le pasaba, de pronto se me tiro encima y me dio muchos besos yo no sabía que pensar pero le correspondí, cuando nos detuvimos Naruto me dijo la cosa que más he deseado escuchar en todos estos años.

**-Te creo teme-** no tenía que decir más yo sabía lo que significaba y llore algo que nunca me había permitido y que solo había hecho por una persona, por el por ese rubio de ojos azules que con cada sonrisa que me daba me hacia el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

**-Sa-suke, no llores**- no aguante mas lo agarre y lo bese con todo el amor que tenia, el me agarro del cabello y luego me abrazo lo acosté en la cama con cuidado, tenía miedo de perderlo creo que Naruto no sabe todo lo que provoca en mi, le di un beso en la frente.

**-Gracias**- se lo dije y él me sonrió, pero luego su cara quedo en una de pánico.

-**AHHHHHHH ¡-** me tuve que tapar, los oídos que le pasaba a ese dobe estaba completamente rojo y miraba hacia la…puerta oh oh.

-**Ehem, Otouto, perdona no sabía que tenias compañía me voy je je pero apúrense leones ya está el desayuno.-**maldito Itachi, siempre aparecía en el momento menos oportuno**- Recuerden,** **protegerse pequeños traviesos**- fue lo último que le escuche decir, JA ese idiota no sabía con quien hablaba yo siempre me protegía… esperen un momento no veo que haiga ningún condón por aquí ni lo tengo puesto oh no.

**-…..-**

-**Que pasa te**- Naruto, no termino la frase y entro en pánico.

**- OH NO, LO HICIMOS SIN NADA¡-** se preguntaran por que nos preocupamos tanto si somos hombres, bueno porque Naruto, es algo especial el si puede concebir, tener hijos o como quieran llamarlo es como un don.

**-Tranquilo, dobe tal vez yo me haya salido antes**- la verdad ni yo me la creía, pero tampoco quería entrar en pánico, Kushina-san entraría en pánico si su hijo estuviera embarazado y Minato-san me odiaría mas a un.

-**COMO QUIERES QUE ME ****TRANQUILICE** **TEME, SI LO HICIMOS SIN PROTECCIÓN ¡-** suspire, no crean que no estoy preocupado, pero si ya lo hicimos no hay vuelta atrás solo espero que no tengamos ninguna sorpresa en el futuro.

**-Dobe, tranquilo mejor vallamos a desayunar**- le dije y él se calmo y luego suspiro.

**- Bien, bien pero si llego a tener un mini teme será tu culpa-** me dijo y se metió a mi baño.

Sonreí, si las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad.

_**(Pero, no quiero pensar que algo malo valla a pasar.)**_

**~SASU+NARU~**

**NARRA ITACHI.**

Estaba feliz Sasuke, estaba feliz conozco ese brillo en sus ojos y se quien es el único que puede hacer que ese brillo desaparezca, o aparezca cuando quiera.

Naruto-kun, era demasiado importante para Sasuke y el que no lo viera estaba muy ciego, escuche que mi celular sonaba era un numero privado quien seria.

**-Si?-** dije, y la voz que escuche no la había escuchado hace mucho.

-_**Hola Itachi, como te va?.**_

_**-…Kisame? Que quieres?-**_le pregunte rápido, si me llamaba era porque algo malo paso, Kisame era el que administraba uno de los casinos de mi familia.

-_**Y así me contestas, que agresivo..mira no te puedo decir mucho solo que cuides a tu cuñadito.-**_ me quede extrañado y fruncí el ceño, que pasaba con Naruto-kun.-_**Alguien había mandado, a uno de mis hombres a secuestrarlo por supuesto que lo detuve, pero no sé si la persona que mando a hacer eso ,se quede tranquila.**_

-_**Bien, gracias.-**_dije y kísame, corto quien querría hacerle daño a Naruto-kun.

_**(No se quien sea, el que quiere destruir a mi hermano pero no lo hará, nadie se mete con un Uchiha.)**_

_**~Sasu+Naru~**_

_**NARRA SAKURA.**_

Maldición, como ese bastardo se iba a retractar me acababan de llamar de ese casino diciendo que no podían ahora no sabía qué hacer, quien me podía ayudar.

-**Mmm.. tal vez-** sonreí, ya tenía a la persona perfecta solo tenía que llevar a cabo lo que estoy tramando, Sasuke-kun y yo podremos estar juntos y Naruto no se interpondrá nunca más.

Camine, por un pasillo, asta llegar al lugar que buscaba sonreí se aquí lo atraparían Naruto, desaparecería y yo al fin seré importante para Sasuke-kun, vi como un hombre salia de la habitación y estreche las manos con el.

-**Sakura, tiempo sin verte.-** el sonrió maliciosamente.

**- Digo lo mismo Konan-san, tengo algo que pedirte, quiero que secuestres a una alguien especial-** Konan, me vio interrogatoria.

**-Como se llama?.**

**-Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.- **si Sasuke, y yo al fin estaremos juntos como debió de haber sido.

_**(Después, de todo es a mi quien ama.)**_

_**~.Sasu+Naru.~**_

_**NARRA HINATA.**_

_**Mansion Uzumaki 10:00 am.**_

Estaba feliz, estaba con Menma en el jardín de la mansión Uzumaki cada día lo amaba mas, y estaba casi llorando solo por verlo tan concentrado pegando su cabeza a mi barriguita.

-**Hinata-chan, lo escuche he he-** lo mire, y me sonroje sonreía como si estuviera en un anuncio, de verdad lo amaba.

-**De ve-ver-dad Menma-kun?-** le pregunte y él se me acerco, y me beso.

-**Si dice, que eres la mamá más hermosa de todas y yo le doy la razón.-** sonreí, y le di un abraso no quería que me separaran de él, pero tenía miedo.

-**Nadie nos va a separar tranquila pequeña**- me dijo y yo me abrase más a él.

De pronto el teléfono de Menma-kun sonó, el lo tomo y se fue a la habitación a contestar, se veía enojado.

_**(Lo quería, pero sé que mi padre no se quedara tranquilo y eso es lo que temo.)**_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Está un poco corto he he pero espero que les haya gustado, ahora quieren que Naru-chan tenga un miniSasuke háganme saber con un review. Cuidense. ^^**_


	7. Chapter 7 QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADO?¡

TA TAN saben me puse a leer los capítulos y pienso que los estoy haciendo muy cortos, asi que los hare más largos muchísimas gracias por sus reviews . De verdad gracias. ^^

Naruto NO es mio es de Masashi kishimoto y Sasu-chan.

Esta capitulo es narrado normalmente. ^^

_**~NARU+SASU~**_

Habia, pasado ya 2 meses desde la famosa fiesta de Itachi y la calentura de Sasuke y Naruto, en ese tiempo Itachi, había contratado a Pain un hombre que era el encargado de cuidar a Naruto ya que Itachi sabía que la persona, que mando a secuestrar al rubio no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, el pelinegro le tuvo que contar a su Otouto sobre la situación y Sasuke, se preocupo él no quería que Naruto le pasara nada después de que se habían reconciliado.

Para Naruto y Sasuke, la vida no podía ser mejor estaban igual o más felices que en su relación pasada, reían y tenían esos pequeños momentos que hacían que se amaran cada día más claro siempre y cuando Naruto decía SIEMPRE peleaban por tonterías pero lo hacían, era como su firma como en este momento que vemos a un rubio y a un pelinegro casi a punto de golpearse.

_**-PERO TEME, POR FAVORRR.¡-**_ dijo el rubio a Sasuke, el pelinegro se agarro los cabellos dios, Naruto lo dejaría pelón algo un día.

_**-Dije que NO dobe, ya te comiste seis platos de ramen, para que**_ _**quieres mas**_- Naruto, volvió a ver a Sasuke, con los ojos brillantes y luego se puso a llorar?, Sasuke se puso de pie preocupado.

_**-Dobe, que te pasa?**_-dijo el pelinegro abrazando a su rubio.

_**-E-es- qu-e *Sff* t-tu,no me qu-quieres**_._-_ Sasuke, no se extraño Naruto, había estado sentimental y eso era raro.

Sasuke, suspiro_**- Esta bien, come otro pero el ultimo.-**_ Naruto, abrió los ojos y sonrió y en un momento ya estaba besando a Sasuke.

Sasuke, espero a que su rubio se pusiera de pie para comer su ramen y el pudiera irse a su casa, pero Naruto, lo seguía besando y besando y tocando tanto que ya el pelinegro estaba sintiendo calor suspiro cuando Naruto, le acaricio la entrepierna lo iba a comenzar a tocar el también pero, el rubito se separo y lo miro.

_**-Sasuke-teme ve a traer helado y chocolate porfavorrr**_- Naruto, se puso de pie y se dirigió asía su plato de ramen muy feliz de la vida.

Mientras, Sasuke quedo muy confundido, enojado y sobre TODO con un GRAN problema en la entrepierna el Uchiha maldecía los cambios de Naruto, parecía una embarazada….embarazado oh no si, Sasuke se recordó de la ves que él y Naruto hicieron el amor y el no se protegió.

_**-Oh, no-**_ dijo el pelinegro, casi entrando en pánico.

_**-Que pasa Sasuke.?-**_el rubio estaba confundido de pronto Sasuke, se puso serio y con cara de miedo.

_**-Naruto, mañana iremos donde Tsunade**_ _**ella te tiene que revisa**_r.

_**-Mmm? Pero porque teme no estoy enfermo**_.- dijo el rubio, extrañado.

_**-Naruto, tal vez estés embarazado.**_- Sasuke, se asusto cuando Naruto se puso pálido, al frente de él lo sujeto para que no se cayera y lo miro, estaba pálido, asustado y casi iba a entrar en pánico.

Sasuke, conociendo a su novio se hiso para atrás y espero el grito al cielo de su Dobe.

_**1 2 3**_

_**-QUEEEEEE.?¡ PERO COMO TEME POR QUE LA METISTE SIN**_ _**PREOTECCIÓN?¡**_-grito, Naruto entrando por fin en pánico OHHH NO SU MADRE LO CASTRARIA A EL Y A SASUKE, NOOOOO QUERIA QUE CASTRARAN A SU TEME Y MUCHO MENOS A EL, dios que iba a hacer, el rubio se sentó en uno de los sillones y miro a Sasuke.

_**-TU NO TE QUEJASTE-¡**_- suspiro_**- Naruto, es mejor asegurarnos para así cuidar mejor al bebé.**_- dijo el pelinegro y Naruto, lo miro sorprendido.

_**-Teme, tu no me vas a dejar?.**_

_**-Naruto, como puedes decir eso**_- Sasuke, se puso de pie y camino hasta donde su rubio, con nombre de verdura- _**Te amo, nunca te dejaría y mucho menos**_ _**si tienes a mi hijo en tu vientre**_.-el pelinegro lo beso, el nunca dejaría a Naruto por eso, lo amaba demasiado.

_**-Te amo teme**_- dijo Naruto, para tirarse y besar a su teme, pero esta vez sí se separo.

Los dos, se acostaron en la alfombra en el suelo.

_**-Sasuke?.**_

_**-Hmp?.**_

_**-Le pondré un nombre de verdura al bebé-chan**_, _**así se parecerá a su padre he he**_- dijo el rubio, sonriendo.

_**-Me niego, además tú eres la mamá y yo el papá.-**_ dijo el pelinegro, sonriendo arrogantemente.

_**-SASUKE-TEMEEE.¡.**_

_**(Sehh, que le esperaría a ese bebé con unos padres así en definitiva no una vida aburrida.)**_

_**~..NARU+SASU..~**_

A Sai y a Gaara, les iba muy bien desde que el pelinegro le salto y casi comió la boca _**(A/N ¬¬**_ _**literalmente)**_ y desde entonces Gaara acepto el amor de su amigo, ahora novio de hecho lo amaba mucho más que a Naruto en su momento, en estos momentos vemos a una pareja caminando por las calles de Tokio, hablaban de cosas triviales hasta que Sai, saco un tema que tenia curiosidad de hablar con alguien, y quien mejor que con su sexy novio.

_**-Gaara, sabes estoy preocupado por Naruto-kun y Sasuke-**_ dijo el pelinegro, haciendo que Gaara lo mirara con curiosidad.

_**-Por que?.**_

-_**Es que tiempo, atrás Sakura una loca me pidió que le robara un libro a Sasuke, al parecer Sasuke amenazo a Naruto-kun con ese libro para que fuese su novio, Sakura nunca acepto que Sasuke no la amaba y ella cree que si por eso estoy preocupado, porque conozco a Sakura y sé que no se quedara quedita hasta que Naruto y Sasuke estén separados.-**_termino, de relatar Sai a su novio.

Gaara, estaba a punto de darle su opinión a Sai, pero de pronto vio dos sombras acercarse el pelirrojo agarro a Sai, por el brazo y lo puso detrás de un basurero.

_**-Gaar**_**-**el pelinegro, miro a su novio con curiosidad.

_**-Shh-**_el pelirrojo le señalo, a las dos sombras y Sai entendió.

-_**Sakura, entiende por ahora no puedo hacer nada si Pain, está ahí.-**_ dijo una mujer de cabello azul con una flor de origami en el cabello.

-_**Pero Konan, cada vez están más unidos por favor as algo o si ese maldito de Naruto, me ganara.-**_ dijo Sakura, enojada.

_**-…..-**_

_**-Sakura, tienes un grave problema lo lamento pero yo no te puedo ayudar Pain, es uno de mis grandes amigos, deberías dejarlos en paz, hasta yo se que esos**_ _**dos se aman**_.-dijo Konan, saliendo se ese callejón hasta su auto e irse de ahí.

Sakura, se dejo caer en el piso de callejón y lloro porque sabía que era una maldita egoísta y una inmadura lloro porque ella también sabia, el amor de esos dos porque estaba actuando como una maldita perra **(A/N siiii)** de pronto sintió, una mano en el hombro y vio hacia arriba.

_**-*Sffi* S-Sai.?-**_dijo la pelirrosa.

_**-Sakura, ven esto ya se acabo vamos levántate.**_- el pelinegro ayuda ala pelirrosa, a ponerse de pie.

_**-Gracias, alos dos.**_

_**-Sakura, mejor ve a tu casa-**_dijo, el pelirrojo pero los dos se extrañaron al verla temblar.

-_**N-no por favor, no me hagan ir a mi casa.-**_ dijo la ojiverde temblando.

Sai, asistió y miro a Gaara este también asistió y los dos dirigieron a la pelirrosa asía su casa.

_**(Si, una larga y rara noche para Sai y Gaara.)**_

_**~.NARU+SASU.~**_

Hinata, ya tenía 5 meses de embarazo, y ella y Menma no podían estar más felices la bebé si por que era niña y Menma, juro que nunca nadie y cuando Menma, dice NADIE iba a ser tan bueno como para estar con su princesa y es que los Uzumaki eran bastante celosos.

_**-HINATA-CHAN, MIRA QUE LINDO ESTE VESTIDO.¡**_-dijo el pelinegro a su novia.

Hinata, lo veía con una gotita estilo anime, Menma había estado muy emocionado con el embarazo por eso es que ahorita estaban ahí en esa tienda, de vestidos para niña y todas las chicas lo veían, con corazones en los ojos mientras susurraban.

-_**Kyaaaa que padre mas amoroso¡**_

_**-Y además guapo.¡**_

_**-Menma-chan, deberíamos irnos es tarde.**_- dijo la peliazul, bostezando eso del embarazo daba sueño.

_**-Pero Hinata-chan.**_- Menma, suspiro cuando vio a su novia bostezar era hora de ir a casa.

_**-Bien, vamos princesas es hora de dormir**_-dijo Menma, mientras agarraba a Hinata en brazos haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

_**-Men-ma-chan, qu-e haces?¡-**_ dijo la peliazul, que estaba totalmente roja de la vergüenza.

Mientras que las otras mujeres, envidiaban a Hinata, por tener a hombre así.

_**-He he Hinata-chan, te amo y a Megumi-chan también**_.- dijo Menma, para después besar a su novia.

_**(Sehhh, Menma nunca dejaría que nadie tocara a sus princesas.)**_

_**~.NARU+SASU.~**_

_**12:PM HOSPITAL DE KONOHA.**_

_**-Este embarazado Naruto, tienes 3 meses de embarazo.-**_dijo Tsunade, pero se arrepintió al ver como la cara de Naruto, se veía pálida y este casi se cae de la silla donde estaba, Sasuke lo tuvo que agarrar.

_**-Tsunade-sama, está segura?-**_dijo Sasuke, el estaba igual de anonado iba a ser padre, a los 17 años.

_**-Mocoso, acaso dudas se mis habilidades.**_-dijo Tsunade, enojada esos mocosos, jugaron y no se protegieron ahora tenían que aguantar las consecuencias.

_**-Oba-chan, pe-pero co-como pudo pa-sar esto?- **_pregunto Naruto, todavía no se lo creía el embarazado, su madre lo mataría.

_**-Es fácil mocoso, el Uchiha te la metió sin un maldito condón, que venden en todas las malditas FARMACIAS.¡-**_ termino de decir la rubia, y el rubio casi estaba haciendo un nuevo, rojo de lo sonrojado que estaba.

Tsunade, suspiro_**-Los dejare solos para que hablen mocosos.-**_ la rubia, salió de habitación y se hiso un silencio incomodo.

_**-….-**_

_**-….-**_

_**-Naruto, pasaremos esto los dos juntos-**_ le dijo Sasuke, a su rubio mientras lo abrazaba.

_**-Sasuke, no creas que me arrepiento solo es que es muy pronto, y tengo miedo, miedo porque tal vez tu me vallas a dejar- **_dijo el rubio, a punto de llorar.

_**-Otra vez dices cosas extrañas, Naruto, te amo, te amo, te amo..-**_Sasuke, le decía esto al rubio, mientras lo besaba con besos pequeños, que significaban todo para Naruto.

_**-Naruto, me costó mucho que volvieras a estar conmigo, por eso no te dejare ir**_-dijo el pelinegro, para luego besar a la persona que mas amada en este, mundo.

_**(Si, nuestros lindos niños tienen un pequeño problema.)**_

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**E aquí el nuevo, capitulo ojala les haya gustado Naru-chan va tener un bebé y Hinata, niños traviesos he he en el otro capítulo explicare el pasado de Sakura. Dejen reviews por .**_


	8. Chapter 8 Lo que tu tienes

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME APOYAN DE VERDAD GRACIAS.¡ sii y Naru-chan y Sasu-chan van a tener un bebé ^^

_**Naruto, no es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**NARRA NARUTO.**_

_**..…..NARU+SASU…...**_

Todavía no lo podía creer bueno yo sé cómo se hacen los bebés, y sé que yo soy especial pero MIERDA¡ TODO ES CULPA DE ESE TEME, SI NO LO HICIERA TAN BIEN¡ mi madre me va a matar estoy seguro, mire de nuevo a la televisión donde daban una estúpida película de amor, como te lavaban el celebro esas malditas películas.

_**-*uff* Sasu-ke-baka-**_ AHHH maldición, ya estoy llorando malditos cambios sentimentales, ese teme me dejo solo hoy, porque tenía que ir a Francia a una reunión de prueba, ya que el otro año su padre le daba la empresa a él.

_**-U.U me siento solo.-**_me levante del sofá, y fui a la cocina abrí el refrigerador y cogí un pastel de chocolate y fresas ahh je je y también unas galletas de maní.

Me senté, de nuevo en el sofá y mire la maldita película, ese Uchiha desconsiderado me deja solo cuando vuelva lo castrare.

Escuche que mi teléfono sonaba, y lo tome era un mensaje de… SASUKE teme, sin querer se me salió una sonrisa por lo que leí.

"_**Naruto, volveré pronto tal vez mañana o quien sabe y te de una sorpresa de noche te amo a ti y al bebé, no te comas toda la comida de mi casa dobe."**_

Ese teme, ya lo extrañaba escuche que tocaban a la puerta y me levante para abrirla, pero yo nunca me espere que esa persona estuviera ahí.

_**-Sakura..**_

_**(Mi vieja amiga, estaba aquí para saldar cuentas, pero yo tengo miedo ya que ahora no soy solo yo el que me tengo que proteger también mi bebé.)**_

…_**..SASU+NARU…..**_

_**(A/N ESTO ES ANTES DE QUE SAKURA, LLEGARA A LA CASA DE NARU-CHAN.)**_

_**NARRA SAI.**_

Llevamos a Sakura a mi casa, parecía que temblaba de miedo la verdad no sé por qué lo hacía cuando nombraban su casa o familia, que yo supiera ella tenía una familia amorosa, lo que yo si sabía era que ella es pobre a diferencia de nosotros ella está en el Instituto por una beca, por eso muchos la habían rechazado desde el principio.

-_**Sakura, siéntate por favor te traeré una toalla.- **_dijo Gaara, y se fue al baño.

_**-Sakura, cuéntame que es lo que te tiene asi?**_-le dije, ella bajo la cabeza y asistió.

Gaara, volvió con una toalla para que Sakura, se secara ya que estaba sucia y mojada y también le dio un café, ella los tomo y nos miro luego comenzó a hablar.

_**-Les contare, porque fui tan estúpida y quería que Naruto y Sasuke se separaran**_.- Sakura, paro un momento de hablar, respiro hondo y luego siguió_**-**_ _**Como sabrán o sabes, tu Sai ya que Gaara no es de aquí es que yo no soy millonaria como ustedes, me esforcé para poder ganarme la beca pero aun así muchos me rechazaban el primero en hablarme fue Naruto.**_

Me sorprendí, pero entonces por qué quería destruir a Naruto si fue él el primero en hablarle y si Naruto, le habla estoy seguro que Sakura tuvo que conocer a Sasuke.

_**-De él conocí a Sasuke-kun, y me enamore apenas lo vi luego me di cuenta, de que ellos dos eran novios algo que no había notado, hasta que los vi con las manos entrelazadas yo fui egoísta, por que sentí celos de Naruto, el tenia todo lo que yo siempre quise, por eso esa noche drogue a Sasuke-kun, y me acosté al lado de él, porque yo no quería qué Naruto tuviera lo que yo no tenía en mi casa, donde apenas tenemos para comer**_.- termino de hablar Sakura, con unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos.

Me sorprendí Sakura, de verdad era tan egoísta agarre la mano de Gaara instintivamente.

_**-Mi padre y mi madre siempre están trabajando, para ver que pueden llevar a la casa desde pequeña, nunca tuve todo el cariño de una madre ni el dinero para comprarme tantas cosas, pensé y pienso que si estoy con Sasuke-kun nunca me va a faltar nada Naruto, es egoísta el ya tiene mucho dinero.-**_Sakura, se puso a llorar más fuerte.

Mire a Gaara, y él me jalo hasta la otra habitación, ya los dos hay él hablo.

_**-Sai, creo que es mejor que Sakura se quede aquí está muy alterada y podría hacer una estupidez.-**_mire a Gaara y asistí él tenía razón.

_**-Tienes razón, estoy preocupado por Naruto-kun y Sasuke.**_- mire a Gaara y él asistió salimos a la sala a buscar a Sakura.

_**-Saku-**_ no termine, maldición Sakura no estaba aquí tengo que llamar a Naruto.

_**(Espero que Sakura, no haga ninguna estupidez por el bien de Naruto-kun y su bebé)**_

_**~NARU+SASU.~**_

_**NARRA SASUKE.**_

Estaba, preocupado desde que puse un pie en parís extrañe a Naruto, maldición ese dobe es mi maldita adicción, cuando llegue Itachi me veía preocupado es cierto a él no le he dicho que voy a hacer papá de echo a ninguno de mi familia no es que a mi padre o madre, no les guste Naruto de echo lo quieren mucho y aprecian pero siempre me preocupa, que mi padre se moleste o algo asi.

_**-Tengo que dejar de divagar tanto.-**_ suspire, y mire hacia las estrellas de pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro, era Itachi.

_**-Otouto, que te pasa has estado bastante raro desde que llegamos?**_- lo mire y baje la cabeza, tal vez se lo deba de decir a Itachi.

_**-Itachi, te tengo que decir al**_go _**pero no sé como lo tomaras**_.-suspire y me prepare para decirle la gran sorpresa- **Naruto…esta embarazado.-** espere el golpe, pero nunca llego lo mire y estaba sonriendo.

_**-Ya lo sabía.**_

_**-Qué?.-**_ me sorprendí, como sabia Itachi eso.

_**-Fue Tsunade.**_- me dijo Itachi, suspire esa vieja metiche.

Itachi, me abrazo y yo por primera vez en mi adolescencia no me moleste porque mi aniki me abrasara por que de verdad lo necesitaba.

_**(Naruto, espérame ya pronto estaré contigo mi dobe.)**_

_**~.NARU+SASU.~**_

_**NARRA NARUTO.**_

No lo podía creer Sakura, estaba aquí.

_**-Sakura, que quieres?-**_le dije seriamente.

Ella me miro, pero luego bajo la cabeza y estaba llorando?..me asuste cuando se comenzó a reír como sicópata y me miro.

_**-Tú no sabes, lo que yo desearía por ser tú, no lo recuerdas Naruto todas las veces que me viste cuando tú estabas con Sasuke-kun, te odiaba y todavía lo hago no sabes cuánto te**_ _**detesto.**_-Sakura, me decía eso con tanto odio que me asuste no por mí, sino por mi bebé esa loca le podía hacer algo.

_**-Sasuke, siempre te ha amado a ti no se qué demonios te ve que demonios tienes tú, que yo no eres normal rubio y feo TE ODIO NARUTO, TE ODIOO TIENES TODO LO QUE**_ _**YO SIEMPRE E QUERIDO.¡-**_me grito Sakura, con rabia contenida.

Me asuste a un más Sakura se me acerco más con un cuchillo, oh no, no, no instintivamente me puse una mano en mi barriguita pero Sakura, se percato.

_**-ESTAS ESPERANDO UN HIJO DE SASUKE-KUN?¡ NARUTO, TE ODIO A TI Y A ESE BASTARDO.¡**_- eso fue, lo último que escuche y salí corriendo a encerrarme en el baño escuche como Sakura, corría hacia a mí.

_**(MALDICIÓN, SASUKE LLEGA RAPIDO TEME, POR FAVOR.)**_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**TA TAN ojala les guste ^^ disfruten leyendo =D.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Dolor

_**Les tengo que decir, que este capi es triste no me maten jj por favor dejen reviews ^^**_

_**Naruto, no es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto y Sasu-chan.**_

_**NARRA NARUTO.**_

…_**.NARU+SASU….**_

Maldición, maldición esa loca venia por mí y mi bebé escuche como corría hacia a mi yo corrí lo más rápido que pude tenía miedo no por mí si no por mi bebé, me encerré en el baño y puse una de las mesas a delante de la puerta Sakura, empujaba cada vez más fuerte se me salieron las lagrimas maldición yo podría defenderme, pero tengo miedo por mi bebé, no lo quiero perder.

_**-NARUTO, TE MATARE A TI Y A ESE BASTARDO.¡-**_escuche, como me gritaba esa perra, como se atrevía a decirle a si a mi bebé.

Busque en mi pantalón, tal vez hay tenía mi celular…SI gracias a dios marque rápido pero Sasuke, no contestaba así que lo único que hice fue llamar ala policía.

_**-Cual, es su emergencia?-**_ escuche, a la mujer preguntarme.

_**-POR FAVOR, VENGAN RAPIDO HAY UNA LOCA QUE ESTA EN MI CASA Y ME QUIERE MATAR, POR FAVOR ES EN LA MANCIÓN UCHIHA.¡-**_le iba a decir más pero el celular se me apago, mierda no pude evitar llorar teme onegai llega rápido.

_**(EL BEBÉ Y YO TE NESECITAMOS¡)**_

…_**.SASU+NARU….**_

_**NARRA SAI.**_

Gaara, y yo corríamos lo más rápido que podíamos hacia la casa de Naruto-kun estaba preocupado demasiado Sakura, ya detente no ganas nada con eso solo que Sasuke, te odie más no la entiendo es una de las mejores de la clase si sigue estudiando podría llegar a ser doctora Tsunade-sama, la aprecia mucho pero si se da cuenta que le hiso algo a su nieto Sakura, no podrá volver a trabajar como doctora nunca más estoy seguro, al menos no aquí en Japón.

_**-NARUTO¡-**_ Gaara, grito fuerte afuera de la casa de Naruto-kun el también estaba preocupado él sabe que Naru-chan no es mala, persona.

Una señora, paro y nos miro con una cara de curiosidad luego entendió lo que estábamos haciendo, y hablo.

_**-Sí, buscan a Naruto-san, el no está nadie de su familia está el dijo que iba a pasar la noche en la casa de Uchiha-san.-**_ cuando, ella termino de hablar me congele MALDICIÓN, como no se me ocurrió.

Mire a Gaara, y él asistió salimos corriendo hacia la casa de Sasuke, por favor Sakura detente ya.

_**(Si amas a Sasuke, hazlo.)**_

…_**.NARU+SASU….**_

_**NARRA SASUKE.**_

Llegue a Japón más rápido de lo esperado estaba feliz, podía llegar a darle una sorpresa a Naruto, a que ese mal presentimiento no se me ha ya quitado era raro, a mí nunca me pasaba eso pero estoy preocupado no sé, como estará Naruto y además el clima no a ayuda está lloviendo, como si el cielo se lamentara.

-_**Tranquilo, dobe ya voy para allá.-**_Dije como si Naruto, me pudiese escuchar quería llegar lo más rápido posible cogí un taxi y me fui.

_**(Siento que Naruto, me necesita pero por qué?)**_

…_**.SASU+NARU….**_

_**NARRA NARUTO.**_

Sakura, tiro por completo la puerta y en ese preciso momento me congele ella venia, con tantas ansias de matar que temblé esquive el cuchillo que venia asía mí y la golpie en el estomago, ella se enojo a un más, trate de correr pero ella me agarro del pie haciéndome caerme, lo que paso me bajo toda la sangre y todo lo vi en cámara lenta.

No, NO Sakura, me apuñalo en el vientre y me paralice mi bebé me senté en el piso todavía en shock, y mire toda la sangre que había en el piso llore, llore tan fuerte que Sakura se asusto y dejo caer el cuchillo.

_**-QUE HIC-ISTE, SAKU-RA QUE HICISTE QUE LE HICI-STE A MI BEBÉ.?¡-**_ le grite, ella negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo, a lo lejos escuche como llegaba la policía.

_**(Por favor bebé-chan, resiste.)**_

…_**.NARU+SASU….**_

_**NARRA SASUKE. **_

Me baje, por completo del taxi pero me asuste había una ambulancia que demonios estaba pasando.

A lo lejos mire a Sai, con Gaara corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia él no, no, no, Naruto que te paso.

_**-SAI, QUE ESTA PASANDO.?¡- **_le pregunte, estaba desesperado Naruto, donde estaba mi dobe.

-_**Sa-suke**____**?-**_ lo agarre del cuello, de la camisa y le grite si ya estaba desesperado.

_**-DIME QUE DEMONIOS PASA?¡ DONDE ESTA NARUTO?¡-**_ le grite, fuerte y él se sorprendió pero Sai, no me tuvo que decir nada todo mi mundo se paralizo, cuando vio una cabellera, rubia en una de las camillas.

_**-NARUTO¡-**_ corrí hacia, él lo más rápido que pude.

_**-Señor por favor, aléjese**_.-me dijo uno de esos estúpidos enfermeros.

_**-SOY SU NOVIO TENGO DERECHO, A ESTAR CON ÉL.¡-**_ le grite y él, se sorprendió pero asistió.

Mire a Naruto, estaba muy pálido y lleno de sangre nunca en mi vida había sentido más miedo, que ese día mi dobe la persona que más amaba en mi vida estaba en peligro de morir.

Me agache a su altura, no pude evitar que lagrimas se me salieran de los ojos era un dolor muy grande.

-_**Naruto, dobe por favor no te mueras porque juro que me iré contigo y te pateare el trasero.-**_dije, mientras le acariciaba la cara no mi Naruto no podía morir ninguno de los dos lo podía hacer.

_**DOS HORAS DESPUES.**_

Estaba en la sala de espera no me habían dicho nada, a un escuche como Sai se sentaba a mi lado no lo voltie a ver no quería que nadie, me viera tan débil y vulnerable como estaba.

_**-Fue Sakura**_.- Cundo, Sai termino de decir eso sentí como la sangre me hervía.

Esa maldita, cundo demonios nos dejaría en paz la odiaba como la odiaba pero Sakura ten por seguro que esto no se va a quedar así.

Mi corazón, se paralizo cuando Tsunade, llego caminando con una cara muy preocupada.

_**-Como esta?-**_ le pregunte rápidamente.

_**-Está bien Sasuke él está bien**_.- sentí el alivio, más grande del mundo cuando Tsunade me dijo eso pero no me iba a durar mucho.

_**-Pero Sasuke, Naruto perdió al bebé.-**_ me derrumbe cundo Tsunade, me dijo eso no, no podía ser cierto mi hijo estaba muerto.

Solo una pregunta salió de mi boca para Tsunade_**.-Puedo ver a Naruto?.-**_ ella asistió y me guio hasta su habitación.

Cuando entre lo vi, estaba mirando por la ventana todavía pálido me acerque, y él me voltio a ver yo no ocupe que me dijera nada lo abrase y lo escuche llorar, me destrozo el corazón y me permití llorar a mi también Naruto, lloraba tan duro que se apegaba a mí para apagar su llanto.

_**-AHHHG¡-**_ lo escuche, gritar del dolor que sentía y abrasarse más a mi, mí dobe la persona más feliz del mundo la que siempre me regalaba una sonrisa, se estaba desmoronado y yo junto a él.

Estoy, seguro que Tsunade escuchaba los gritos de dolor de Naruto, yo ya casi no podía más sentía demasiado dolor.

Naruto, agarro fuerte mi camisa y lloro, lloro y yo llore con él Sakura, porque demonios nos haces esto?.

_**(Ten por seguro, que esto no se quedara asi.)**_

_**CONTINUARA..**_

_**No me maten, la verdad esta capi es bastante triste esa maldita de Sakura pero tranquilos Naru-chan todavía puede tener bebés. Dejen reviews ^^ cuiedense.**_


	10. Chapter 10 Sanando las heridas

_**GRACIAS A TODOS ^^ POR SU APOYO SON UNOS SOLES JJJ. Bueno no se pongan tristes porque Naru-chan perdió al bebé luego lo recompensare, ahora a castigar a la zorra de Sakura.**_

_**Oh y los invito a leer mi nuevo fic se llama "POR UN PASTEL ¡?" si ya sé que el titulo es raro jjj pero si les gusta "Mi libro de idiotas" les gustara este. Bueno sin más que decir disfruta leyendo. ^^**_

_**Naruto, NO es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto que nos hace sufrir con la muerte de Neji.**_

_**NARRA HINATA.**_

…_**.NARU+SASU….**_

Llegamos más temprano de lo esperado, a la mansión Uzumaki Kushina-chan y Minato-san se fueron a un viaje de negocios y Menma-kun, y yo aprovechamos para ir a comprarle más cosas a la bebé si estamos emocionados, pero apenas entramos a la casa llamaron al teléfono de Menma-kun al parecer algo malo le había pasado a Naruto-kun, me preocupe Menma-kun, siempre a protegido mucho a su hermano menor.

_**-Menma-kun, tranquilo mejor busquemos a Sasuke-san él debe saber que paso.-**_ le dije, para tratar de tranquilizarlo él asistió y busco a Sasuke, con la mirada.

_**-No está..OBA-CHAN¡**_- Menma-chan, le grito duro a Tsunade-sama y yo casi me desmayo cuando vi la mirada asesina de ella.

_**-MOCOSO¡ NO GRITES ESTAS EN UN HOSPITAL¡-**_ le dijo Tsunade-sama, a Menma-kun cuando ya estaba cerca de él.

_**-Oba-chan, por favor dime si tú sabes que le paso a Naruto.?**_- le pregunto, a Tsunade-sama ella cambio su mirada a una preocupada, y asistió me preocupe que le habrá pasado a Naruto-kun.

_**-Si, Menma este es el momento que él más te necesita….Naruto, perdió a su bebé.-**_ apenas Tsunade-sama, dijo eso los dos nos sorprendimos.

_**-Bebé? Cual bebé?- **_pregunto Menma-kun, él estaba igual de confundido que yo.

_**-Naruto, no se los dijo? ese mocoso.**_- Tsunade-sama, paro un momento y suspiro-_**Naruto, estaba embarazado tu sabes que tu hermano es especial, pues bien Naruto, llego hace unas horas muy grave lo apuñalaron y a causa de eso perdió a su bebé.- **_termino de decir Tsunade-sama, pobre Naruto-kun si yo perdiera a Megumi-chan, estoy segura que moriría una parte de mi.

_**-Ahora Sasuke, está con él.**_- dijo Tsunade-sama, con una gran seriedad parecía que no nos había dicho todo, y yo no me equivoque.

_**-Quien fue?-**_ Menma-kun, hiso esa pregunta con mucho odio en sus palabras me asuste nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

Tsunade-sama, lo miro ella también con la cara muy enojada- _**Tu sabes quien fue.-**_dijo ella afirmando, el nombre que dijo Menma-chan, yo ya me lo esperaba después de todo quien más pudo hacer eso.

_**-Sakura.-**_dijo Menma-kun, con mucho odio yo también estaba enojada Sakura, llegaste muy lejos ya.

Menma-kun, pego su puño en la pared con mucho odio me asuste pero no lo detuve, sabía que tenía que desahogarse.

_**-Sakura, llegaste muy lejos pero esto ya se acabo ten por seguro, que te ira muy mal.**_

_**(Sakura, eres una mujer muy mala y egoísta le has hecho, mucho daño a Naruto-kun pero eso ya va a terminar.)**_

…_**.SASU+NARU….**_

_**NARRA NARUTO.**_

No sé cuánto, tengo llorando tampoco me importa mucho no lo puedo evitar, cuando pongo mi mano en mi vientre y no siento nada se me hace un nudo en la garganta y siento un dolor muy grande mi bebé ya no está, y es por culpa de esa maldita yo nunca había odiado a nadie NUNCA ni a Sasuke cuando creí que se había acostado con Sakura, pero a ella la odio de verdad la odio demasiado.

_**-Naruto, ya estas mejor?-**_ escuche como Sasuke, me llamaba lo voltie a ver, estoy seguro que a él le duele verme así pero ni siquiera puedo sonreír.

_**-Sí, tranquilo.-**_ lo abrase y lo bese, Sasuke, era el único que me puede hacer olvidar ahorita, sentí como se separo de mí y me miro a los ojos.

-_**No podemos cambiar lo que le paso al bebé, me duele tanto como a ti pero te prometo que tendremos otro tal vez no hoy o mañana pero lo aremos, y le pondremos el nombre en honor a..-**_Sasuke, paro un momento, pero luego sonrió y me sorprendió.-_**A Sora-chan, no sabemos que era pero ese nombre es para hombre y mujer, porque aunque no lo hayamos visto lo amamos, mucho así que mi dobe- **_me limpio las lagrimas, y me dio un beso en la frente_**- Estoy seguro que Sora-chan, hubiese estado feliz de tener una madre como tu.- **_termino de decir Sasuke, y yo le di la primera sonrisa sincera lo amaba, amaba a ese teme engreído y frio.

Esperen un momento dijo madre,…lo mire feo y estaba listo para reclamar cuando Sasuke, me beso y yo bueno yo emh ¬¬ no me pude resistir lo agarra del cuello para profundizar el beso, Sasuke, metió su lengua y jugó con la mía ese teme bastardo, bebé-chan, te prometo que esto no se quedara si Sakura, pagaras por esto te lo juro.

-_**Nar-kyyaaa-**_ nos separamos, rápidamente más bien yo por qué Sasuke, parecía más tranquilo que una hoja y yo más rojo que un tomate.

_**-Nar-Naruto-sama, su hermano esta aquí.-**_ dijo la enfermera recuperándose, y limpiándose la nariz…ENFERMARA PERVERTIDA Mmm? Menma, aquí.

_**- Me voy a ir un momento a la casa, te traerá ropa- **_Me dijo Sasuke, yo asistí y lo bese haciendo que la enfermera se sonrojara a un más, que enfermera rara.

Sasuke, salió rápido de la habitación y Menma entro se me quedo viendo y me abrazo ese baka me va a hacer llorar otra vez.

_**-No fue tu culpa Naruto.**_-me dijo Menma, y en ese momento volví a llorar, por que demonios dolia tanto.

_**-AHHH¡-**_de pronto escuchemos un grito, era Hinata.

Menma, se separo rápidamente de mi y corrió a ver a Hinata yo todavía no podía ponerme de pie, estaba débil.

_**-MENMA, QUE PASO¡?-**_ le grite, y la contestación que me dieron me sorprendió.

_**-HINATA-CHAN, VA A TENER EL BEBÉ¡.**_

Quede anonado, Hinata-chan iba a dar a luz oh dios ahora estoy nervioso.

Menma, entro nervioso a la habitación y me miro parecía un manojo de nervios, no dejaba de dar vueltas.

_**-Menma, cálmate todo estará bien**_-le dije y él asistió pero siguió dando vueltas.

Suspire, que día puse una mano en mi vientre ahora vacio y me aguante las ganas de llorar, pero luego sonreí.

_**(Ironías de la vida, una vida se va y otra viene.)**_

_**~..~SASU+NARU~..~**_

_**NARRA SASUKE.**_

No me sorprendí, al ver quien estaba al lado de mi auto llorando, Sakura esa maldita creía que solo por llorar le iba a regresar a su hijo.

_**-Sasuke-kun.**_

_**-Sakura**_.

_**-Sasuke-kun, perdo-**_no la deje terminar le di una fuerte cachetada, que la hiso caer al piso no me gustaba tratar así a las mujeres, pero ella había perdido todo el respeto que le tenía.

No le dije nada, pero le di a entender todo con esa cachetada la odiaba, la policía no tardo en llegar tu llevársela, aquí acabo tu juego Sakura.

_**(Con un Uchiha, nadie se mete.)**_

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**Ta tan creo que ya en el otro capítulo Sakura deja de molestar a mis niños jjjj pero ellos se meterán en más líos? Cuídense.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Una nueva vida

_HOLAS DE NUEVO ^^ LES QUIERO DAR LA GRACIAS DE VERDAD POR TODO SU APOYO Y BUENO ME INSPIRE Y LES VOY A REGALAR OTRO CAPI EL MISMO DIA ^^_

_¬W¬ jjj como ya no está Sakura, en que nuevos líos se meterán nuestros niños._

_Naruto NO es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto y Sasu-chan._

_Este capítulo y todos los que le siguen serán narrados normalmente, no sé es que no me estaba gustando como quedaban ojala y les guste, si no me lo dicen. ^^_

_~.NARU+SASU.~_

Menma, estaba con los nervios de punta, y quien no si vas a ser padre al parecer a Hinata se le vino, la bebé antes de lo esperado por eso nuestro lindo Uzumaki, estaba casi muriéndose de los nervios en un sillón y Naruto, por ver a su hermano a si lo único que se le ocurrió fue abanicarlo con un papel para que, no le diera un taquicardia y no pudiera conocer a su primogénita.

_**-Menma-baka, tranquilízate o no conocerás a tu hija.-**_le dijo Naruto, a su gemelo viéndolo con una gotita en la sien, ese idiota era un exagerado.

_**-PERO Y SI ALGO MALO LE PASA.¡-**_ el pelinegro se levanto de un salto del sillón, asustando a Naruto- _**VOY A IR A VERLA NARUTO, O MORIRE DE**_ _**LOS NERVIOS.¡-**_dijo Menma, estaba a punto de salir pero algo que dijo su "ADORADISIMO" (nótese el sarcasmo) gemelo le helo la sangre.

_**-Oba-chan, te matara si entras, mientras Hinata-chan está dando a luz-**_ dijo un sonriente Naruto, feliz por haber detenido a Menma.

_**-Oba-chan, no haría eso.-**_dijo Menma, para convencerse a sí mismo, mientras Naruto lo veía con una mirada que decía, "TU SABES QUE TE MOLERIA A GOLPES" y Menma, no tuvo de otra por su supervivencia que sentarse, de nuevo en estúpido sillón según Menma.

_**-Oh vamos tranquilízate, Oba-chan, es la mejor doctora de Japón.**_-dijo el rubio, para tratar de evitar que el otro entrara en pánico.

_**-U.U-**_ sehh Menma, entraría en pánico si Tsunade, no llegaba.

-_**Oye, baka ya llamaste a Neji**_, _**al menos el podría venir a conocer a la bebé también?.-**_le pregunto Naruto, a su gemelo.

_**-Si ya lo llame vendrá pron-**_ el pelinegro, no pudo seguir hablando por que alguien entro en la habitación.

_**-Neji.¡.-**_ dijo Naruto, sonriendo, al menos Menma no moriría de nervios solo_**- Que bien, que viniste.**_

Neji, asistió y miro a Menma con una mirada de hielo que hicieron que a Menma, se le congelara la sangre_**.- Si, Naruto me dijeron que habías tenido un accidente, todo bien?-**_ le pregunto Neji, al rubio.

_**-Je je Si, todo bien**_.- dijo Naruto, con un nudo en la garganta no podía permitir que Neji, lo viera llorando porque preguntaría que paso y él todavía no estaba listo para afrontar eso.

Menma, miro a su hermano y supo que todavía no estaba bien, después de todo lo conocía demasiado bien, miro a Neji y se puso de pie.

_**-Neji, por que no vas a preguntar cómo esta Hinata-chan?**_- dijo Menma, serio el rubio se sorprendió, que le pasaba a ese idiota hace un momento se estaba muriendo por y a ver como estaba Hinata, y ahora manda a Neji?.

Neji, asistió y salió de la habitación Menma se voltio a donde su hermano y lo abrazo, Naruto se sorprendió no entendía que era lo que quería Menma.

_**-Llora.-**_ eso fue lo único que le dijo Menma, a su hermano.

Y en ese momento Naruto, lo entendió, entendió que todavía no había llorado lo suficiente y lloro volvió a llorar como lo hiso con Sasuke, mientras Menma le acariciaba la espalda y le decía cosas para que se calmara.

_**-F-fue, *sffi* m-mi cu-culpa.¡**_-Dijo Naruto, entre sollozos Menma se separo un poco de él y negó.

-_**Tú sabes bien que no fue, tu culpa fue de esa loca**_.- dijo el pelinegro y volvió a abrazar a su gemelo, así se quedaron unos momentos Naruto, llorando y Menma, tranquilizándolo.

Hasta que alguien entro a la habitación, Tsunade entro a la habitación un poco cansada y lo que vio, la lleno de algo cálido en el pecho al menos sabía que Naruto, no iba a estar solo con ese Uchiha, y Menma ya era suficiente para él.

Los dos hermanos, volvieron a ver a la mujer sonrojados y sorprendidos.

_**-OBA-CHAN. DATTEBAYO¡**_

_**-OBA-CHAN.¡**_

Los dos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, haciendo sonreír a la rubia en ese instante Menma, recordó que iba a ser padre y salto hacia la rubia.

-_**OBA-CHAN, HINATA-CHAN ESTA BIEN?¡-**_ el pelinegro veía con ojitos, de borrego a la rubia.

Tsuade, tuvo que usar todo TODO su autocontrol para no pegarle a Menma en la cabeza, con quien creía que hablaba ese mocoso.

_**-CLARO, QUE SI MOCOSO FUI YO LA QUE ATENDIO SU PARTO¡-**_ grito Tsunade, haciendo que el pelinegro se alejara rápido de ella, Tsunade suspiro esos dos la iban a matar, un día de estos.

_**- Las dos están, bien Menma**_- y apenas la rubia dijo eso, a Menma se le iluminaron los ojos.-Ven a verla si quieres.-dijo Tsunade, saliendo de la habitación.

_**-Ve, y felicidades idiota.-**_ dijo Naruto, sonriéndole a Menma.

Menma, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su hermano y Naruto, quedo con los ojos cuadrados.

_**-NARUTO, HOY SOY UNA CAJA DE AMOR.¡-**_ eso fue lo último, que escucho Naruto antes de ver salir corriendo de la habitación a su gemelo.

-_**MOCOSO, NO CORRAS.¡**_

Naruto, sonrió cuando oyó lo que su Oba-chan le decía a ese idiota, Menma estaba feliz y quien no lo estaría miro su vientre y lo toco.

_**-Tal vez, no te conocí Sora-chan, pero quiero que sepas que tu papá y yo te amamos demasiado**_.-termino de decir, Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos pero luego sintió una agradable brisa que venía de la ventana, sonrió tal vez Sora-chan si lo escucho.

_**~.SASU+NARU.~**_

Sakura, no podía creer que estuviera en la cárcel simplemente no lo podía creer ella, todo lo hiso por amor por amor a Sasuke, y así se lo pagaba Sasuke, le debería agradecer que le quito del camino a ese bastardo y esperaba que Naruto, estuviera muerto o en coma.

_**-Asi que eres tu.-**_ dijo una pelirroja, mirando a Sakura de pies a cabeza.

_**-Que quieres ¡?-**_ dijo Sakura, con algo de miedo esa tipa la veía con mucho odio.

-_**Mírala Karin, se está muriendo de miedo.**_- dijo otra de cabello negro, sonriendo arrogantemente.

_**-Debería, porque aquí va a pasar un infierno.-**_dijo la pelirroja, maliciosamente-_**Sabes aquí odiamos, a las asesinas de bebés, y mucho más cuando era el hijo se Sasuke-kun.-**_ dijo Karin, antes de pegarle un puñetazo a Sakura, y romperle la nariz.

_**-POLICIAS¡-**_ grito la pelirrosa, pero ninguno llego, Sakura sentía como la golpeaban y le rompían una costilla.

_**-SIENTE, SIENTE EL DOLOR QUE SINTIO SASUKE-KUN, Y SU NARUTO-SAN PERRA.¡-**_ gritaba Karin, mientras le seguía pegando a Sakura.

De pronto la pelinegra que venía con Karin, saco una navaja y se la paso a Karin.

Karin, sonrió maliciosamente y Sakura, creía que estaba viendo un demonio- _**Tranquila Sakura-chan, te dejáramos muy linda**_.-dijo Karin, antes de tirársele encima a Sakura.

Sakura, tendría el infierno que le hiso pasar a Sasuke y a Naruto, en la cárcel.

_**~NARU+SASU~**_

Menma, se sentía el hombre más del mundo lo podía jurar que así era, y su hija era preciosa apeas entro en la habitación, y vio a Hinata cargando a esa cosita de ojos azules su mundo se ilumino, las amaba ahora se imaginaba lo que sentía su hermano y no quería pasar por eso jamás.

Su tesoro, era una copia de Hinata a excepción de los ojos que los saco a él Menma, juro ahí mismo que NUNCA ningún maldito tocaría a su bebé, y si s atrevían a tocarla, bueno pobre del que lo hiciera.

-**HINATA-CHAN, TE AMO.¡-**dijo Menma, para tirarcele a Hinata y besarla con todo el amor del mundo.

_**-Je je Menma-kun yo también te amo.-**_ dijo Hinata, antes de quedarse dormida por el cansancio.

_**-Creo que cansaste a mamá, pequeña sabes eres el mejor error que he cometido en mi vida.- **_dijo Menma, para pegar su nariz con la de su hija. Sehh maldito, el que tocara a la hija de Menma.

*.*NARU+SASU*.*

_**Mansión Uchiha 11:00PM**_

Sasuke, estaba cansado de verdad lo estaba listo para dormir un poco cuando tocaron a su puerta.

_**-Pase**_.-el pelinegro, se sorprendió cuando vio a su madre entrar a su habitación.

_**-Oka-san, pasa algo?-**_dijo Sasuke, extrañado.

_**-No lo sé, dime tu pasa algo?-**_dijo Mikoto, viendo a su hijo con cariño.

Sasuke, bajo la cabeza y agarro fuerte las sabanas, mientras que su madre lo veía con mucha tristeza.

_**-Ya lo sabes?-**_ pregunto Sasuke, en un susurro a su madre.

Mikoto, asistió y envolvió en un abrazo a su hijo y le beso la cabeza.

_**-Ya lo sé, por eso estoy aquí Sasu-chan, por**_ _**que**_ _**se que no as llorado, para no verte débil**_.-dijo Mikoto, abrazando con mucho amor a su hijo, estaba orgullosa de sus hijos los dos eran unos genios, y eran buenas personas tal vez, algo arrogantes como su padre pero buenas personas al fin y al cabo.

La pelinegra sintió, como Sasuke mojaba su camisa con sus lagrimas y ella le acaricio el cabello, Sasuke no iba a gritar o a llorar muy fuerte ni tampoco te iba a decir cuando ocupaba un abrazo, o algo le dolía por eso Mikoto, quería tanto a Naruto porque él era el único después de ella que podía saber lo que Sasuke, necesitaba, y también él único con el que Sasuke se podía desahogar porque aun que no lo aparentara Sasuke era bastante frágil.

_**-Oka-san, ya estoy bien.**_-dijo Sasuke, limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriéndole a su madre.

_**-Bien, Sasu-chan por favor acepta lo que tu padre y yo te vamos a dar.**_-dijo Mikoto sacando un sobre, de su vestido y dándoselo a su hijo- _**Es para Naruto-kun y tú.-**_dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sasuke, abrió el sobre y se sorprendió- _**Oka-san, esto es….un departamento**_.-dijo Sasuke, sorprendido.

_**-Si Sasuke, yo se que Naruto-kun es demasiado especial para ti por eso te lo damos, por favor amor no lo rechaces**_.-dijo Mikoto, levantándose de la cama y abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

_**-Buenas noches Sasu-chan.**_

_**-Buenas noches Oka-san.**_

Sasuke, se quedo viendo las llaves y sonrió al menos podría curar las heridas de su dobe.

_**CONTIUARA….**_

_**^^ me inspire y escribí el otro capi ojale les guste =D wuajaja Sakura, recibió su .**_


	12. Chapter 12 Curandonos

_**Gracias por los reviews, de verdad ^^ espero que les guste el capi =D tanto como a mi escribirlo.**_

_**Advertencia: Este capi tiene lemon JJJ ¬W¬ lo sé soy una pervertida pero que sería un fic sin lemon?**_

_** Z . NARU+SASU.Z**_

Naruto, se acababa de vestir, en unos minutos Sasuke vendría por él seguramente a llevarlo a su casa extrañaba mucho a su teme, tenía dos días de no verlo y de estar en ese estúpido hospital y es que el rubio por ser nieto de Tsunade, muchas enfermeras lo conocían y para desgracia de Naruto, muchas le preguntaban que como seguía a causa de la pérdida de su bebé y eso entristecía más y más a Naruto.

El rubio sintió, dos brazos rodearlo y sonrió reconocería ese aroma donde fuera.

_**-Dobe, me extrañaste.?-**_ pregunto Sasuke, a su rubio él había extrañado bastante a Naruto pero le tenía una buena, sorpresa.

-_**Sigue soñando, teme.**_- dijo el rubio, volteándose y haciendo un puchero.

Sasuke, no sonrió él sabía que Naruto no estaba bien lo podía ver en sus ojos, estaban apagados no estaban llenos de vitalidad como antes.

-_**Hmm? Teme, que pasa?- **_dijo Naruto, extrañado.

Sasuke, tomo la cara del rubio y lo miro a los ojos, en ese momento Naruto lo entendió conocía esa mirada en Sasuke, la ponía cuando estaba preocupado por algo.

_**-Estoy bien**_**.**-dijo el rubio, abrazando al pelinegro para que este no viera la lágrima que soltó.

El Uchiha, le correspondió el abrazo y le beso la cabeza él sabía que su dobe estaba roto por dentro, los dos lo estaban.

_**-Naruto.-**_ Tsunade, entro y vio con tristeza como el rubio, se limpiaba una lágrima.

_**-Que pasa Oba-chan.?-**_ Dijo Naruto, extrañado pero luego sintió como era abrazado fuertemente, solo había una mujer que lo podía abrazar así de fuerte.

_**-Oka-san.¡**_- dijo el rubio, sorprendido.

-_**NARUTO-CHAN, PERDONAME Y-YO T-TEN-IA QUE ESTAR AQUÍ¡-**_grito Kushina, llorando y abrazando a su hijo.

Al rubio se le salieron las lágrimas, y le correspondió el abrazo a su madre.

_**-Los dejaremos solos Sasuke, vamos.-**_ dijo Tsunade, jalando al pelinegro del brazo.

Minato, miraba todo desde la puerta con una gran tristeza en los ojos, no habían podido llegar antes porque esos malditos viejos de la empresa hicieron esa reunión a un más larga. Pero apenas, el rubio supo que sus hijos estaban en el hospital uno esperando a ser padre, y el otro por un aborto el rubio no dudo ni un momento en regresar a Japón, después de todo Minato era el dueño de la empresa.

_**-Oka-san, tranquila y-ya –t-od-do paso**_.- tartamudeo, el rubio a causa del llanto y mirando a su madre.

_**-Naruto, hijo perdónanos.-**_ dijo Minato, acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo.-_**Nosotros no sabíamos, no fue tu culpa.**_ –termino de decir él rubio, abrazando fuerte a su hijo y esposa.

_**-Minato, tiene razón Naru-chan no fue tu culpa ahora Sakura, está pagando todo en la cárcel.-**_ dijo Kushina, separándose un poco de su hijo y esposo, y limpiándose las lagrimas.

Naruto, asistió que haría sin ellos sus padres y gemelo eran muy importantes para él, los amaba demasiado.

-_**Sasuke-kun, te debe estar esperando**_.- dijo Kushina, sonriendo muy misteriosamente según Naruto.

_**-Si je je a ese teme, no le gusta esperar**_.- dijo Naruto, sonriendo por primera vez en el día honestamente.- _**Otto-chan, Oka-chan creo que ya son abuelos.-**_ dijo Naruto, viendo hacia la puerta Minato y Kushina, se sorprendieron al ver en la puerta a Menma, con un bultito en sus brazos.

_-__**Oka-san, Otto-san vengan a conocer a su nieta.-**_ dijo Menma, con una sonrisa de anuncio dental y con los ojos brillantes.

_**-…..-**_

**-…..-**

_**-KYAAAA, MENMA-CHAN, QUE COSITA MÁS BELLA TENIAS QUE TENER MIS GENES¡-**_ dijo Kushina, con corazones en los ojos y alzando, en sus brazos a la pequeña Megumi que la miraba con sus grandes ojos azules.

_**-Felicidades hijo.-**_ dijo Minato, sonriendo y abrazando a su hijo.

_**-Gracias, Otto-san.- **_dijo Menma, bastante feliz.

De pronto Naruto, sintió como agarraban su mano era Sasuke, le sonrió a su teme y asistió era hora de ir a casa.

_**Z .NARU+SASU.Z**_

Naruto, iba viendo por la ventana del auto de Sasuke ese teme no le quería decir para donde iban desde que salieron del hospital Sasuke, se había dirigido hacia otro lugar Naruto, le pregunto a donde iban pero el pelinegro sonrió y lo único que le dijo fue: "Es una sorpresa." Haciendo que el rubio se pusiera nervioso.

_**-Teme, onegai dime donde vamos?¡- **_decía un Naruto, que estaba a punto de jalarse los pelos de la curiosidad.

_**-Hmp tranquilo dobe ya llegamos.-**_ dijo Sasuke, bastante tranquilo.

Naruto, no entendía que demonios hacían ahí ese era un departamento, el rubio miro a Sasuke como esperando una respuesta a que hacían ahí.

_**-Naruto, bienvenido a nuestro nuevo apartamento.-**_ dijo Sasuke, sonriéndole de lado a su dobe, y enseñándoles las llaves a Naruto.

La cara del rubio, era un poema él y Sasuke viviendo juntos se sonrojo rápidamente y bajo la cabeza, el pelinegro lo miraba divertido. Se bajaron del auto, y vieron el departamento era muy amplio, de color blanco y puertas negras, bastante elegantes.

_**-Teme, quie-**_ Naruto, no termino de hablar por que Sasuke lo tomo en brazos y abrió la puerta.

Decir que Naruto, estaba rojo era decir poco parecía un tomate andante y es que el rubio NUNCA hubiera pensado que Sasuke, lo llevaría en brazos ( COMO NOVIA ENAMORADA, EL BASTARDO) sehh Naruto, había creado un nuevo rojo.

_**-AHH TEME, BAJAME BASTARDO QUE CREES QUE SOY UNA NOVIA?¡-**_ grito el rubio.

_**-Hmp yo no diría novia, diría mi sexy…Mmmm…gatito.-**_ dijo Sasuke, sonriendo arrogantemente, y haciendo sonrojar al rubio sehh A UN MÁS.

_**-GATITO.?¡ TEME BASTAR.-**_ el rubio, no pudo hablar más por qué Sasuke, le tomo el mentón y lo beso.

El pelinegro, acostó a Naruto en la cama y le dio pequeños besos en toda la cara, Sasuke quería hacer olvidar a su dobe todo lo triste que pasaron los dos esa semana a un que sea unas horas.

_**-Ahhh¡.- **_el rubio gimió, cuando sintió como Sasuke, le mordía el cuello.

El pelinegro, se quito la camisa y Naruto lo iba a tocar pero Sasuke, no lo dejo.

_**-Déjame, a mi hacerte olvidar**_.- le dijo Sasuke, al rubio en el oído haciendo que a este le pasara una descarga eléctrica por la espalda.

Naruto, asistió y Sasuke, lo beso introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad de la del rubio, el pelinegro jugó con la lengua de Naruto y mientras lo besaba le acariciaba la entrepierna, haciendo que Naruto, augura sus gemidos debido al beso. Sasuke, se separo de Naruto dejando un hilito de saliva entre ellos, el rubio estaba sonrojado y con la boca entreabierta el pelinegro, se movió encima de Naruto, haciendo que sus miembros se acariciaran entre ellos.

_**-Ahh¡…Aahh¡**_.- Naruto, ya casi no aguantaba.

_**-Agh¡**_.- Sasuke, viendo que el rubio estaba a punto de venirse, se movió cada vez más rápido.

_**-AHHHG¡-**_ el rubio, gimió agarrando fuerte la espalda de Sasuke.

Sasuke, sentía su ropa humada y la de Naruto, también lo beso no con deseo si no con un amor.

Naruto, enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Sasuke y puso sus manos en el cuello del pelinegro profundizando el beso, Sasuke se separo y le quito los pantalones y bóxers a Naruto, dejando su miembro a la vista, Sasuke se agacho y lo último que vio Naruto fue como Sasuke, se agachaba y se metía todo su miembro en la boca, el rubio suspiro maldita fuera la boca de ese maldito.

_**-Ahhhh.-**_ Naruto, agarro fuerte las sabanas de la cama, para no gemir tan alto.

Sasuke, estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía quería que Naruto, olvidara todo el dolor que los dos pasaron acelero la rapidez de su boca cuando, escucho a Naruto gemir.

-_**Ahhh Sasu-ke, yo m-me-**_ dijo Naruto.

Sasuke, se separo antes de que Naruto llegara a su segundo orgasmo subió a su cara, y lo beso muy fogosamente los dos estaban tan metidos en lo que hacían que no se dieron cuenta cuando alguien entro, de golpe al cuarto.

_**-NARUTO.¡-**_ grito Jiraiya, entrando con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo a la habitación de golpe.

Sasuke, no lo pensó mucho cubrió a Naruto con la sabana y miro al peliblanco, sonrojado SIII el gran Sasuke Uchiha, estaba sonrojado y no un poco nooo era un sonrojo bastante grande, y ni que hablar de Naruto que parecía a punto de desmayarse de la vergüenza.

_**-Mmm?.-**_ Jiraiya, miro confundido a esos dos por unos momentos pero luego entendió.- _**Ahh je je perdonen, perdonen je je no sabía que estaban haciendo "eso" chicos –**_ dijo Jiraiya, más tranquilo que una hoja y sin una pisca de vergüenza.

_**-EROO-SENNIN, QUE NO LE ENSEÑARON A TOCAR LA PUERTA¡-**_ grito Naruto, apunto de una taquicardia ese viejo verde.

_**- NO ME DIGAS EROO-SENNIN, MOCOSO.¡-**_ grito el peliblanco, pero luego dijo algo que no debió decir_**.- ADEMAS TU ERES UN GRITON, SOLO DECIAS "MÁS, MÁS SASUKE."-**_ dijo Jiraiya, imitando la voz de Naruto.

_**-….-**_

_**-….-**_

_**-Como sabes, que Naruto decía eso….acaso nos estabas espiando?¡-**_ dijo Sasuke, con un aura asesina.

Jiraiya, se dio cuenta de su error y trago dificultada mente ese pelinegro lo mataría, Jiraiya corrió como alma que lleva el diablo y Sasuke, tras de él con un aura asesina y con una lámpara en mano.

"Pobre Eroo-sennin" pensó Naruto, a un sonrojado y negando con la cabeza.

_**20 MINUTOS DESPUES.**_

Podemos ver a un peliblanco, con lagrimitas en los ojos y sobretodo muy MUY golpeado y con un ojo morado.

_**-MALDITA SEA. MOCOSO NO UBIESES SIDO TAN AGRESIVO**_._**¡-**_ reclamo Jiraiya, mirando a Sasuke, este le mando una mirada asesina, haciendo que Jiraiya se pusiera azul.

Naruto, se sentó en el sofá al lado de Sasuke, y miro con un puchero al peliblanco.

-_**Te lo merecías Eroo-sennin, mejor dinos para que viniste?- **_dijo Naruto, curioso.

_**-Que**_ _**no puedo venir a visitarte mocoso desconsiderado?¡-**_reclamo Jiraiya.

Naruto y Sasuke, lo miraron con una ceja alzada, asiendo que Jiraiya suspirara.

_**-Ahh, Bien vine a darles la gran noticia que seré su nuevo director en el Instituto.¡-**_ dijo Jiraiya, como si hubiese dicho que dejaría de ver mujeres desnudas.

_**-QUEE?¡-**_ grito Naruto, incrédulo_**- COMO VAS A SER TU, EROO-SENNIN TU ERES UN PERVERTIDO.¡-**_ dijo Naruto, señalándolo.

_**-RESPETAME MOCOSO, O TE…EXPULSO.¡-**_ dijo Jiraiya, con una sonrisa de victoria.

_**-Que nos espera, con él como director.-**_ dijo Sasuke, como si el peliblanco no estuviera ahí.

**-MOCOSOS **_**DESCONSIDERADOS¡.-**_grito Jiraiya, con lagrimitas en los ojos_**.-Como, ninguno me quiere aquí me iré pero sufrirán en el Instituto-**_ dijo Jiraiya, sonriendo maliciosamente y saliendo del departamento.

_**-Eroo-sennin, cada día esta peor.**_- dijo el rubio, de brazos cruzados para luego hacer un puchero.- _**Ahh teme, mañana tenemos que ir de nuevo al Instituto.-**_ dijo Naruto, abrazando a su novio.

_**-Hmp, pobre de ti dobe.-**_ dijo el pelinegro sonriendo arrogantemente.-_** Te voy a tener, que enseñar a estudiar o tu cerebro explotara.**_- dijo Sasuke, dándole un beso a Naruto en la frente.

_**-TEME¡.**_

Sehh que le esperaría al Instituto, con esos dos y Jiraiya de vuelta en el Instituto.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Ojala les aya gustado, ju ju que les esperara a nuestros niños de nuevo en el Instituto les aseguro que muchas cosas, Dejen un review por favor. Cuídense.**_


	13. Chapter 13 Romance prohibido?

_Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo, les debo decir que les doy muchas bendiciones ^^ son unos angelitos gracias por su apoyo =D._

_Cambiando de tema, que creen que les espera a Naru-chan y a Sasu-chan de vuelta en el Instituto._

_¬W¬ Se sorprenderán._

_**~.NARU+SASU.~**_

_**-NARUTOOO-¡-**_ eso era lo que se escuchaba en el departamento, de Naru y Sasu, y es que el pelinegro, estaba perdiendo el control por qué Naruto, no bajaba e iban a llegar tarde al Instituto y un Uchiha NUNCA llega tarde a ningún lugar.

Naruto, corría por todo el segundo piso con una tostada en la boca y con la camisa desacomodada, ese teme bastardo lo mataría si él no se daba prisa, y es que el malhumor de Sasuke en las mañanas era ENORME iba bajando las escaleras ya listo, pero resbalo y cayó en Sasuke. ¬w¬

-_**Je je teme, no seas tan estricto por una mañana en tu vida dattebayo¡-**_ dijo el rubio, abrazando a Sasuke y bueno Sasuke, no tuvo de otra que abrazar a su dobe también, se quedaron así por unos momentos pero luego Sasuke, se acordó de que horas eran.

_**-Dobe, tenemos que irnos.- **_dijo Sasuke, poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano a Naruto y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

_**-Ahh, está bien.-**_ dijo Naruto, suspirando y entrelazo su mano con la de Sasuke.

Naruto, miro al pelinegro mientras buscaba algo en su mochila y sonrío, todo era como antes como Naruto siempre quiso que fuera estar con su teme siempre.

_**5 MINUTOS DESPUES, QUE NARU Y SASU TUVIERAN SU MOMENTO ¬W¬**_

Naruto, estaba feliz extrañamente lo estaba de volver al Instituto muchos decían que era porque tenía de novio al más sexy chico del Instituto, pero al rubio eso le valía una mierda Sasuke, podía ser un maldito ogro que él lo amaría igual.

El rubio, iba hablando de cosas triviales con su amiga Ino, ya que él profesor no los dejo entrar por llegar tarde cosa que hiso que Sasuke, casi ahorcara a Naruto pero el rubio uso su arma secreta, lo beso y Sasuke…no pudo hacer nada al respecto, y no tuvo de otra que irse a sentarse con Sai y Gaara, y Naruto, la daba gracias a TODO DIOS de que ellos dos ya no se odiaran y hasta se entendieran ya que los dos eran unos cubitos de hielo.

Naruto, estaba feliz por Sai ya que Gaara consiguió vivir junto a él, el rubio sabía que Sai a pesar de tener bastante dinero era muy solitario sus padres casi no estaban con él, se alegraba de que Gaara estuviera con él.

-_**Naruto, te tengo que decir algo.-**_dijo Ino, bastante nerviosa.

**-**_**Que pasa Ino-chan.?-**_dijo el rubio, sonriéndole.

**-**_**Yo, por favor perdóname yo te debí decir lo de Sakura, yo pude evitar lo que paso pero tuve miedo, porque yo sabía, lo mucho que esa zorra te odia…NARUTO, PERDONAME.¡-**_grito la rubia, llorando y casi de rodillas.

Naruto, sonrío con melancolía y levanto a Ino, del suelo la rubia lo miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

_**-Ino-chan, te perdono.-**_ dijo Naruto, sonriendo esta vez sinceramente y abrazando a su amiga.- _**Pero a Sakura, hay que dejarla en el pasado porque ella murió para mi.-**_ término, de decir Naruto, a Ino, esta asistió y se separo y se seco sus lágrimas.

_**-Je je Ino-chan, si te vieras la cara.¡-**_ dijo Naruto, riéndose.

_**-AHHH MI MAQUILLAJE.¡-**_ grito la rubia, pero por primera vez a Ino no le importo estar sin maquillaje, es más se rio junto a Naruto.

Los dos rubios, iban de vuelta hacia donde estaban sus amigos pero doblando la esquina Naruto, choco con alguien.

-_**Ah, perdón lo lamento.-**_ dijo Naruto, sonriéndole al chico con que choco, haciendo que este se sonrojara y bajara la cabeza.

_**-Nar-u-to-san, yo s-soy Daika.-**_ dijo el chico, que era de tez blanca como la leche, cabello café chocolate y ojos color miel era bastante apuesto.

_**-Mmm? Mucho gusto Dattebayo.¡-**_ dijo Naruto, dándole la mano al chico pero Daika le puso una carta, en la mano y salió corriendo.

_**-…..-**_

_**-Qué demonios fue eso?-**_ dijo Ino, igual de confundida pero cuando vio la carta en la mano de Naruto lo entendió, y sonrío maliciosamente.

_**-Mmm Narutoo, yo no sabía que tenias admiradores.-**_dijo Ino, burlona haciendo sonrojar al rubio.

-_**INO-CHAN, QUE DECIS NO DIGAS TONTERIAS,¡-**_grito Naruto, tan rojo como un tomate.- _**Me-mejor vamos, donde los chicos.-**_ dijo el rubio, para ponerse encamino de nuevo.

Ino, lo veía divertida luego cambio su cara a una de miedo, si Sasuke se da cuenta de que ese chico le dio una carta a Naruto, pobre chico.

_**-En donde estaban Ino-san?- **_dijo Hinata, que estaba sentada al lado de Menma.

_**-Caminando, y nos encontramos a**_- Ino, no pudo seguir hablando ya que Naruto, le tapo la boca y sonrío nervioso.

_**-A Iruka-sensei, por eso tardamos, je je**_.- dijo el rubio, rogándole a Ino con la mirada.

_**-Si, a Iruka-sensei.-**_ dijo Ino, igual sonriendo nerviosa para después sentarse al lado de Sai.

Naruto, se sentó al lado de su teme todavía con la carta en la mano.

_**-Que es eso.?-**_ pregunto Sasuke, al rubio.

_**-Emmh nada teme, es solo una nota que me dio Iruka-sensei.-**_dijo Naruto, recostándose en el hombro de Sasuke.

_**-Sabes dobe, mamá quiere verte dice que la tienes abandonada.-**_ dijo Sasuke, para después sonreír divertido al ver a Naruto sonrojarse.

_**-Bien hoy iremos, a visitar a Mikoto-san.¡-**_ dijo Naruto, para luego sonreírle a su teme sintió como el pelinegro lo agarraba del mentón, y lo besaba.

Naruto, se sonrojo ese bastardo no tenia vergüenza, él tragándose la vergüenza lo agarro del cuello para profundizar el beso.

_**-Te lo vas a comer Sasuke.¡-**_ dijo Menma, sonriendo maliciosamente, haciendo que Naruto, se separara más rojo que un tomate y escondiera su cara, en el pecho de Sasuke.

_**-Mira quién habla, señor Hinata me desvelo anoche.-**_ contraataco Sasuke, haciendo que Hinata casi se desmayara de la vergüenza y que Menma, se pusiera tan o mucho más rojo que su hermano.

_**-UCHIHA, VENGATIVO¡.-**_ grito Menma, haciendo un puchero.

Sasuke, hiso su sonrisa más grande a un Ino, iba a decir algo cuando alguien llego.

_**-Ehm d-is-c-u-lpen y-yo.-**_ dijo Tenten, una de las más inteligentes de la Institución tartamudeando.

_**-….-**_

_**-Habla**__._- dijo Sasuke, cansado de verla tartamudear.

_**-Sehh, vamos o eres muda.-**_ le siguió Menma, sonriendo burlonamente.

_**-TEME.¡**_

_**-MENMA-KUN.¡**_

Gritaron, Naruto y Hinata regañando a sus respectivas parejas, haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran.

_**-Vamos Tenten-chan, no tengas miedo Dattebayo.¡-**_ dijo Naruto, sonriéndole.

_**-N-no- no es nada.**_-dijo la pelicafe, para luego salir corriendo de ahí.

_**-….-**_

_**-…-**_

Todos, quedaron confundidos y con la cara bastante graciosa todos menos Menma y Sasuke, que miraban hacia otro lado.

-_**Que rara.-**_ dijo Gaara, y todos se le quedaron viendo como diciendo y quién de nosotros no.

_**-Ella es la novia de Neji, verdad Hinata-chan.?-**_ pregunto Ino, curiosa por el miedo de la chica.

_**-Sí, pero siempre ha sido muy extraña.-**_ hablo Hinata, un poco preocupada.

_**-Dejando de lado a…Tenten, por que no salimos mañana no hay que venir al Instituto.¡-**_ dijo Menma, feliz de la vida.

_**-SIII, vamos al cine y luego podemos ir al parque de diversiones**_- dijo Ino, bastante feliz.

Todos asistieron, algunos de mala gana como Sasuke pero a él no le quedaba, de otra después de todo si Naruto estaba feliz no importaba mucho.

_**-Cambiando de tema, chicos han escuchado que hay un romance entre un profesor y una alumna.-**_ dijo Ino, bajito como si en cualquier momento alguien, los pudiese acusar de algo.

_**-Sí, dicen que es de nuestra clase.-**_ dijo Sai, más tranquilo que una hoja.

_**-Pero quien puede, ser?**_- dijo Menma, confundido_**.- Tal vez sea Karin, es bastante regalada.-**_termino de decir Menma, sonriendo maliciosamente.

_**-Menma-baka, dije romance al parecer están enamorados, Karin no puede ser porque ella es una interesada. –**_ dijo Ino, y Naruto asistió cosa que hiso que Sasuke le besara la cabeza, como le gustaba ver a su dobe celoso.

_**-No sean entrometidos chicos, luego alguien puede escuchar.**_- dijo Gaara, con la cara bastante seria.

_**-U.U yo si quiero saber, quien es.-**_ dijo Ino, para luego ver a su muñeca y asustarse.- _**Mierda, son las 10 tenemos que ir a Química.-**_ termino de decir Ino, para levantarse y limpiarse la falda gris.

_**-AHH ODIO QUIMICA, ME UBIESE QUEDADO CUIDANDO A MI MEGUMI-CHAN¡**_- grito Menma, con lagrimitas en los ojos.

_**-Menma-chan, tranquilo Megumi-chan está bien, yo te explico.-**_dijo Hinata, sonrojada y sonriéndole a su novio.

_**-HINATA-CHAN, TE AMO.-**_ dijo Menma, alejándose con los demás dejando a Naru y Sasu solos.

Naruto, se levanto y se iba a poner a caminar cuando Sasuke, lo voltio y lo beso, Naruto cerró los ojos y lo agarro de cuello, no era un beso fogoso era uno lleno de amor haciendo que muchas chicas, que estaban ahí suspiraran.

_**-Awww, Naruto-san y Sasuke-kun, hacen tan linda pareja.¡**_

_**-Es cierto.¡**_

_**-Y los dos son tan sexys ¬W¬.¡**_

Esos eran los comentarios, que el rubio escuchaba haciéndolo sonrojarse, se separaron y Naruto se abrazo de Sasuke, y el pelinegro le beso la cabeza.

-_**Sasuke, dime que me amas.-**_ dijo el rubio, sonrojado.

_**-Je je usuratonkachi no te lo demuestro?-**_ pregunto Sasuke, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Naruto, se sonrojo a un más- _**Quiero escucharlo.-**_ dijo y escondió, la cara en el pecho de Sasuke.

Sasuke, sonrió y tomo el mentón de Naruto y lo miro a los ojos.- _**Te amo, I love you , Je t'aime, ti amo, eres la persona más importante en mi vida dobe, que no se te olvide.-**_ termino de decir Sasuke.

Naruto, se sorprendió ese teme le había dicho te amo en cuatro idiomas, sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso.

_**-Y yo a ti teme.-**_ dijo Naruto.

_**-Ve a la clase, ya te alcanzo tengo que dejarle algo al profesor Sasori.-**_ dijo el pelinegro, dándole un beso en la frente a su dobe. Naruto, asistió y camino hacia la única clase que extrañamente no le costaba.

_**~NARU+SASU~ **_

Sasuke, caminaba hacia una de las aulas tenía que dejarle ese informe a Sasori, uno de los amigos de Itachi él era el profesor de idiomas y él como buen Uchiha, que era tenía que ser el primero en entregarle el informe que les dejo, de tarea.

El pelinegro, iba a abrir la puerta pero parecía que dos personas estaban hablando, parecía que hablaban en… francés.?

_**-S'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas te quitter.**_- se dejo escuchar una voz que Sasuke, no reconocía pero se le hacía familiar.

_**-Je ne ferai jamais, mais être plus prudent.**_- Sasuke, escucho la voz de Sasori.

Ella, le estaba diciendo que no la dejara, y él le decía que nunca lo haría pero que deberían de tener más cuidado, Sasuke no escucho nada más por eso entro creyendo que ya no estaban hablando.

Pero se sorprendió, por lo que vio.

_**-Sa-su-ke?¡**_

Sehh, con que ese era el romance, entre una alumna y un profesor.

Pero el pelinegro, nunca se imagino que serian ellos dos.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**TA TAN ojala les guste ^^ ku ku ¬¬ quienes serán los del romance jjj por favor dejen un review para ver su opinión. Cuidense.**_


	14. Chapter 14 Angustia

_**Holas, aquí está el nuevo capítulo ^O^ les quiero agradecer de todo corazón que apoyen y les guste la historia de verdad. :D**_

_**Este capítulo, es triste y algo fuerte. Están advertidos. ^O^ No los quiero corromper jjjj ¬W¬**_

_**Naruto NO es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto y Sasu-chan.**_

~._**SASU+NARU .~**_

_**INSTITUTO 10: 30 AM.**_

_**-Sa-sa-suke.¡?.-**_dijo Sasori, con bastante miedo en la voz.

El nombrado no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, a el profesor Sasori con…Ten ten?. Que mierda era eso?¡ y lo peor era que se estaban besando cuando, él entro a la habitación Sasuke, retomo su semblante frío y calculador y camino hasta la mesa y dejo ahí su informe, sin siquiera volverlos a ver.

Estaba, algo molesto él conocía a Neji desde hacía bastante y sabia cuanto amaba a esa peli café, le daba todo lo que ella quería y aun así ella le era infiel y lo peor de todo era que con un profesor.

**-ESPERA, POR FAVOR¡.-** dijo Tenten, con mucho miedo en la voz antes de que Sasuke, saliera de la habitación. No, ese joven no podía decirle a Neji, él no sabía NADA él no sabía cómo era su vida.

Pero Sasuke, no se detuvo lo único que quería el pelinegro era ver a su bebé, y que le hiciera olvidar todo eso pero, ahora que el Uchiha recordaba ese dobe estaba en clase y él ya no podía entrar.

_**-POR FAVOR¡.-**_ la peli café, agarro del brazo a Sasuke y lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

_**-…...-**_

_**-Dame una razón, para que yo te deba escuchar después de lo que vi.**__- _dijo Sasuke, soltándose bruscamente del brazo de la chica y mirándola fríamente.

_**-P-o-o-r f-a-v-v-or¡ *Sffi*-**_ Tenten, respiro profundo y volvió a hablar_**.- Solo e-sc-uchame.¡**__.-_ dijo la peli café.

Sasuke, la miro por unos momentos pensando en que hacer de todos modos no tenía nada que hacer, asintió y le señalo a la chica una de las sillas debajo de un hermoso, árbol de cerezo. Ya sentados, Tenten, suspiro y miro a Sasuke lista para contarle su larga y lamentable vida.

_**-No creas, que no amo a Neji de echo él es la única cosa que de verdad amo**__**en mi vida.-**_ la peli café, miro a Sasuke este la miraba con cara de no entender.- _**Tal vez no me creas, pero primero te lo contare desde el principio, eres la primera persona que lo sabe Sasuke.-**_ dijo Tenten, perdiendo su mirada en el cielo.

_**-Cuando era pequeña, mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto desde que eso paso, mi infierno comenzó.**__-_ dijo Tenten, mordiéndose el labio para no llorar y agarrando fuerte su falda, con sus manos.

~_**FLASH BACK~**_

_Una pequeña Tenten, de 8 años lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de su naná, la pequeña a su corta edad ya había experimentado que era perder a tus seres queridos más importantes._

_**-*Sffif*.-**__ Tenten, lloraba cada vez más fuerte, Natsu-san su naná la veía con una gran tristeza porque, le pasaba esas cosas a gente a la que era tan pobre y más aun siendo tan pequeña._

_**-Natsu-chan, que me va a pasar?-**__ pregunto, la pequeña mirando a la mujer con las mejillas y nariz rojas de tanto, llorar._

_La mujer, la cual era de cabello rojo y ojos color miel la miro con mucha tristeza ella sabía que le pasaría a la niña, después de todo no tenía más familiares y ella no la podría mantener, se agacho a la altura de la niña y le beso la frente__**.- Tenten-chan, de ahora en adelante vas a tener que ser fuerte, abra gente que te quiera hacer daño y herirte, se fuerte, se valiente, no llores y sobretodo ten esperanza.-**__ termino de decir la mujer, con el fleco cubriéndole los ojos._

_La pequeña Tenten, sintió como unos hombres la jalaban y la alzaban para llevársela la pequeña trato con todas sus fuerzas de soltarse pero, no podía así que grito con la voz ahogada por el miedo y el terror._

_**-NO NANÁ, NO LOS DEJES NO¡.-**__ gritaba la niña, con terror._

_La mujer, se puso una mano en la boca para tapar el grito de dolor que sentía que iba a salir, en cualquier momento._

_**-NO DEJES QUE ME LLEVEN, NANÁ.¡.**_

_Eso fue lo único, que le escucho la mujer antes de que la niña desapareciera por completo de la habitación, se dejo caer al piso temblando y con lagrimas en los ojos._

_**-Perdóname, Tenten-chan.-**__ dijo Natsu, para luego soltar las lágrimas que tenia_ _por dentro._

_**~FLASH BACK~**_

El viento, mecía el cabello de las dos personas hay sentadas, Tenten había parado un momento porque ya tenía un nudo enorme en la garganta.

_**-Perdona, voy a seguir.-**_ la pelicafe, se sorprendió cuando miro el pañuelo que Sasuke le extendía.

_**-Gracias.-**_ dijo Tenten, para luego tomar aire y volver a hablar.- _**Después de eso, me enviaron a un orfanato donde no tarde mucho en ser adoptada aun que hubiese preferido que nunca lo hubiese sido.**_

_**~FLASH BACK~**_

_Tenten, tenía 12 años cuando la adoptaron una familia de clase media, la joven estaba bastante feliz tenia la esperanza de que su vida podía ser mejor, que equivocada estaba._

_Una noche, en la casa de la familia adoptiva de la chica quedaron solos ella y el esposo, que era un viejo de unos 45 años que solo pasaba, de sádico viendo pornografía en la televisión, la peli café se alisto para ir a dormir._

_Pero en ese momento abrieron la puerta de la habitación, era Ryu el viejo verde que Tenten, sabía que la veía con unos ojos bastantes sádicos._

_**-R-Ryu-sama, qu-que se le ofre-**__ la chica, no pudo terminar de hablar por que el hombre la agarro del cabello, y la tiro hacia el piso._

_**-Eres una perra, agrádese que te mantenemos ahora ven y diviérteme.¡- **__dijo el hombre, bajándose los pantalones dejando a la vista su miembro lo cual lleno de pavor a la chica__**.-QUE ESPERAS,**__**HASLO O JURO QUE TE MATO¡.-**__ grito el hombre ya desesperado._

_La chica, se desnudo temblando de miedo y cada paso que daba hacia el hombre le llenaba cada vez de más y más miedo._

_El hombre, ya harto de esperar tomo la cabeza de la chica y la empujo hacia su miembro introduciéndoselo en su boca, Tenten estaba aterrado tenia tanto miedo porque? Porque le pasaba eso a ella sentía el miembro de ese hombre en su boca lastimándola, se le salieron las lagrimas pero luego recordó las palabras de su naná "No llores, se fuerte." Y mordió el miembro del hombre haciendo que este le golpeara la cabeza. y le sacaba sangre del labio._

_**-AHG ¡ PERRA, PAGARAS POR ESTO**__.__**¡-**__ el hombre, agarro a la peli café del brazo sin ninguna delicadeza y la tiro en la cama._

_Tenten, luchaba pero no podía hacer nada ese hombre era más fuerte que ella en todo pero todo el mundo de la peli café se derrumbo cuando sintió esa cosa, dentro de ella._

_**-AHHG NOO POR FAVOR.¡-**__ gritaba y gritaba cada vez más duro, pero el hombre no le hacía en el mínimo caso es más parecía cada vez más excitado._

_Tenten, ya no peleaba con el hombre ya no le importaba, ese hijo de puta se había llevado la cosa más valiosa para una mujer, la única cosa que no le habían quitado el se la quito, el hombre la penetraba cada vez más rápido, pero antes de tener su orgasmo se quito no la iba a dejarla embarazada._

_**-Hiciste bien tu trabajo, pequeña perra.- **__dijo Ryu, para irse de la habitación._

_La peli café, se trato de sentar pero le dolía demasiado y toda la sabana estaba llena de sangre, Tenten se le quedo viendo a la sangre con los ojos sin vida se levanto y fue a su baño, no le dejaba de salir sangre de su intimidad._

_Lleno la tina, y se metió en ella con la cabeza entre sus rodillas al aparecer la chica todavía no asimilaba lo que había pasado, hasta que vio como se teñía de rojo el agua de la bañera y negó._

_**-No, no, no NOOO.¡-**__ grito Tenten, con lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas se abrasaba a ella misma, y se restregaba tratando de borrar todo el olor a ese hombre._

_**-AGHHH¡-**__ la chica trataba de ahogar los sollozos y el grito de dolor, pero no podía dolía, dolía tanto se toco, su intimidad y levanto su mano estaba llena de sangre y ni siquiera se podía mover dolía demasiado._

_Lloro y lloro, no le importo si el bastardo que la acababa de violar volviera o si, la esposa de este la escuchaba llorar, lloraba porque su vida le parecía tan lamentable en ese momento de su vida, se sentía a persona más maldita del mundo, miro hacia el techo._

_**-Que más castigos, me quieres dar…YO NO ME LO MERESCO¡.- **__grito la chica, como reclamándole al cielo y empezando a llorar de nuevo._

_Ese día sin duda alguna Tenten, conoció el infierno._

_**~FLASH BACK~**_

La peli café, no aguanto más y estallo en lagrimas Sasuke, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla para consolarla.

_**-P-POR FAVOR, N-N—O SE LO DIGAS¡.-**_ grito Tenten, ahogando sus sollozos en la camiseta de Sasuke.

Este la miraba, con mucha tristeza y lastima esta chica había sufrido y bastante, la peli café se separo del pelinegro y se seco las lagrimas un poco más tranquila.

_**-Yo…no amo a Sasori-san.-**_ dijo Tenten, mirando hacia abajo y dejando caer una lágrima asía el césped. Sasuke, se sorprendió pero entonces por qué se estaba besando con él, al parecer la peli café entendió lo que los ojos de Sasuke le querían decir porque comenzó a hablar.

_**-Él me ha dicho que me ama, pero….SASUKE, YO LE DEBO MI VIDA¡.**_-dijo Tenten, volviendo a sollozar un poco.

_**-Como?¡.-**_ dijo el pelinegro, más confundido que antes.

Tenten, suspiro y se alisto para hablar.- _**Yo escape de esa casa, por días vague sin nada que comer…hasta que él me encontró me dio comida, me dio un hogar, me dio educación y me dio el amor que para mi siempre fue de un padre, pero para él no.-**_dijo la peli café, con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el cielo.

Sasuke, entendió ella se sentía en deuda con Sasori entonces fingía que lo amaba solo para agradecerle todo lo que hiso por ella, miro a la chica y esta se puso de pie.

-_**Te lo ruego, no se lo digas.- **_dijo Tenten, para luego salir corriendo de ahí.

El pelinegro, quedo con un gran dolor de cabeza que hacer decirle a Neji o no, sintió como lo abrasaban por detrás y sonrío, al fin su dobe estaba ahí.

_**-TEME, ME DEJASTE SOLO.¡-**_dijo Naruto, haciendo un adorable puchero.

_**-Lo siento bebé.-**_ dijo Sasuke, sonriéndole con mucho amor a Naruto.

Naruto, se sonrojo parecía un semáforo Sasuke solo le decía así cuando estaban solos en intimidad o cuando….era uno de esos días en que era usualmente muy cariñoso, Naruto amaba esos días le dio un beso fugaz, que hiso que algunas chicas suspiraran.

_**-Je je sabes nunca me dices así, teme**__.- dijo el rubio, sonriendo adorablemente.__**- Te oyes adorable, cuando lo dices.-**_ termino de decir Naruto, sonriendo con mucho amor haciendo que a Sasuke, le saliera un muy grande sonrojo.

_**-Te amo a un que seas un teme, bastardo, engreído ,vengativo y celoso.-**_ dijo Naruto, dándole un beso, bastante fogoso a SU ¬¬ teme.

Y es que Naruto, ya había notado las miradas lascivas que le daban a su teme, ese poco de ZORRAS JA ese bastardo solo era de ÉL.

Sasuke, se separo del rubio y lo miro divertido.

_**-Celoso, usurantokashi.?-**_ dijo el pelinegro, sonriendo arrogante.

_**-JA sigue soñando teme.-**_ dijo Naruto, sonriendo pero luego borro la sonrisa.-_**Te tengo que decir algo.**_

Sasuke, se puso serio conocía esa cara su dobe, estaba preocupado y eso lo preocupaba a él.

_**-Pero, será mejor que te lo diga en el departamento.-**_ dijo Naruto, tomando de la mano a su dobe y asesinando con la mirada a unas chicas, que venían a hablarle.

Sasuke, suspiro bastantes sorpresas por hoy, pero qué demonios harás Sasuke, le dirás a Neji o ayudaras a Tenten.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**La verdad, este capi es triste ojala les haya gustado :D Que hará Sasuke? Que le querrá decir Naru a Sasu? Y UNA SORPRESA LLEGARA A SORPRENDER A TODOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. ^^ Cuídense. Me dejan un review.? **_


	15. Chapter 15 Sorpresa

_**^^ Hola, como esta espero que bien: D yo aquí de loca dejándoles el nuevo capítulo del fic. Ojala les guste, ¬W¬ este capi es bastante gracioso ^W^ .**_

_**Naruto, NO es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto y de Sasu-chan.**_

_NARU+SASU_

_**_ AHH QUE FRIO, TEME.¡-**_ grito Naruto, con una bufanda naranja, guantes negros y un gorrito con orejas de zorrito _( N/A AWWW ¬W¬) _ se veía adorable y eso lo sabia Sasuke, y bueno todos los pervertidos que lo veían, a los que claro Sasuke mataba lentamente con la mirada.

El invierno había llegado, la época que Sasuke más detestaba por qué? Porque esos, malditos pervertidos miraban a SU dobe, como si fuera un pedazo de carne y ellos se estuviesen muriendo de hambre. Y claro el pelinegro, los mataba a TODOS con la mirada y a los que tenían el valor de acercarse bueno el con mucho gusto, los molía a golpes.

En este momento, a Sasuke le estaba colmando la paciencia un estudiante de intercambio de francia, "Maldito francés" pensaba Sasuke, pero luego sonrío maliciosamente cuando vio que el Francés estúpido _(Apodo puesto por Sasuke)_ se acercaba a su dobe.

_**- bonjour jeune homme pourrait dire que vous êtes la plus belle chose mes yeux ont vu.**__-_ dijo el francés, besándole la mano a Naruto y el rubio, bueno no le entendió nada pero, siendo Naruto le sonrío.

En cambio Sasuke, si le entendió por nada era un Uchiha y sabia hablar 6 idiomas ¬¬ volviendo al tema, sehh Sasuke estaba a punto de saltar a moler a golpes a ese francés estúpido, pero se controlo y se acerco y entrelazo su mano con la de SU dobe.

_**- le long ou je te jure que je vais te faire souffrir, si vous venez encore une fois à mon copain je regrette**_.- dijo Sasuke, mato, asesino, torturo, jodio al pobre francés que en 5 minutos ya no estaba ahí.

_**-….-**_

_**-TEME, NO SEAS CELOSO¡.**_- le grito Naruto, al pelinegro él no sabía que le dijo Sasuke, a ese chico pero por la cara de trauma que puso el francés nada NADA bueno.

_**-Hmp.-**_ eso fue lo único que dijo Sasuke, para después meterse al Instituto.

_**-AHHH,….teme, celoso.-**_ dijo Naruto, con los brazos cruzados y haciendo un puchero.

_**-Naruto-kun, entremos.-**_ dijo Hinata, al lado del rubio con una bufanda turquesa y guantes cafés.

_**-Si, mmmm Hinata-chan, tu si entendiste lo que le dijo ese teme a ese chico verdad?¡-**_ dijo Naruto, viendo con ojos brillantes a la pelinegra que, tosió un poco por la pregunta.

_**-Si je je si entendí, pero no sé si decirte Naruto-kun.-**_ dijo Hinata, sonrojada.

_**-Le dijo que le patearía el trasero, si lo volvía a ver cerca de ti y también que lo haría sufrir, te dije que tomaras el curso de francés.-**_ dijo Menma, que siempre estuvo cerca de Sasuke y bueno él si lo entendió, y tuvo que usar TODO su autocontrol para no reírse.

_**-QUEE.?¡**_.**-** grito Naruto, sonrojado algo que lo hacía ver más adorable a un.

Un chico, se le iba a acercar al rubio pero, no llego muy lejos.

_**-Largo, sanguijuela o sufrirás.-**_ dijo Menma, mirando asesinamente al pobre chico que estaba cagado de miedo.

_**- MENMA.¡ TU TAMBIEN?¡**_.- grito Naruto, haciendo un puchero Hinata río, a ella le parecían bastante adorables los celos de su novio por su, hermano menor.

_**- JA son un poco de sádicos, pero pobres si se atreven a venir.**_- termino de decir el pelinegro, para caminar con Hinata a la clase.

Naruto, suspiro esos dos eran unos celosos pero luego sonrío, y recordó lo que le dijo a Sasuke, el día anterior.

_**~.FLASH BACK.~**_

_**-Qué?¡ Yo no voy a ser eso, JAMAS.¡- **__dijo Sasuke, con la cara totalmente roja algo bastante raro._

_**-POR FAVOR TEME, TODOS LO TENEMOS QUE HACER AUN QUE NO QUERAMOS, ESO DIJO EROO-SENNIN.¡.-**__ grito Naruto, a su novio sentado a su lado en el sofá de su departamento._

_**-ME NIEGO.¡**_

_Y es que Sasuke, NUNCA se imagino que lo importante que le iba a decir Naruto, era eso…NO JAMAS, él nunca se vestiría de gato como caridad, para los niños de la guardería y MUCHO MENOS dejaría que Naruto, se vistiera de zorro._

_Naruto, suspiro a él también le daba vergüenza pero era eso, o soportar al pervertido de Jiraiya un mes, así que no le quedo de otra que usar su arma secreta._

_**-Mmmm, bien como no quieres, acompañar a tu adorado novio en esa vergonzosa tarea…UN MES SIN SEXO, TEME.¡**_-_grito Naruto, dejando anonado a Sasuke._

_El rubio, sabía que Sasuke no podría con eso y sonrió cuando Sasuke suspiro, muestra de que él había ganado._

_**-Está bien**_**.-** _término de decir Sasuke, y en 2 segundos Naruto ya estaba encima de_ _él besándolo._

_**-GRACIAS, TEME.¡-**__ grito Naruto, sonriendo._

_**-Hmp, pero juro que si algún pervertido, te vuelve a ver mucho lo castrare.**__- dijo Sasuke, besando a su dobe._

_Sehh, los celos de un Uchiha._

_**~FIN FLASH BACK~**_

Naruto, sonrío recordando los celos de su teme iba caminando asía la clase de matemáticas cuando, vio algo que hiso que Naruto, se pusiera de verdad celoso QUE DEMONIOS HACIA SU TEME, ABRAZADO CON TENTEN. Sehh Naruto, mataría a alguien en cualquier momento se voltio y siguió caminando asía la clase, ese teme desconsiderado.

Entro y no saludo a NADIE algo raro ya que él era una CAJITA FELIZ, pero hoy Naruto, no estaba de humor y el culpable de eso tenía nombre y apellido Sasuke Uchiha.

_**-Naruto-kun, que te pasa?.**_- le dijo Sai, a Naruto sonriendo falsamente.

_**-Mmm ese bastardo.-**_ dijo Naruto, con el ceño fruncido al ver que Sasuke, no había llegado.

_**-…...-**_

_**-Sasuke-kun, te lo hiso mal anoche por eso, estas de mal humor.-**_ dijo Sai, él sabía que el rubio explotaría en cualquier momento y no se equivoco.

_**-AHHH ESE BASTARDO, NUNCA ME LO A ECHO MAL SAI- PERVERTIDO.¡-**_ grito Naruto, dejando a Sai, sonriendo falsamente y a todos con la boca abierta, TODOS menos Menma que bueno él si se rio.

_**-…...-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-O.O-**_

Naruto, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y en donde lo dijo, y en cinco segundos se puso más rojo que un semáforo.

_**-Emnh je je cuando le toca cocinar el teme, nunca cocina mal.-**_ dijo Naruto, todavía más rojo y muy nervioso a todos les cayo una gotita estilo anime, y siguieron con la clase.

Mientras, Naruto asesino con la mirada a Sai y este le sonrío falsamente ese TEME NO HABIA LLEGADO oh lo que le esperaría a ese bastardo, pensaba Naruto sonriendo maliciosamente.

_**-Iruka-sensei, aquí están las hojas que dijo que recogiera.-**_ dijo Sasuke, a Iruka este asintió.

-_**Bien gracias, Sasuke**_, _**ve a sentarte**_.- dijo Iruka, sonriéndole a su mejor alumno.

El Uchiha, asintió y se fue a sentar al lado de su dobe pero, cuando lo miro supo que algo andaba mal, y miro mejor a Naruto, estaba haciendo un puchero, tenia los brazos cruzados y no lo miraba….estaba enojado Sasuke, lo sabía lo que no sabía es porque.

Él venía de ver a Tenten, a un recordaba lo que le dijo no le quedo otra opción.

_**~FLASH BACK~**_

_Sasuke, caminaba de muy mal humor ese francés bastardo, coqueteándole a SU dobe, si lo volvía a ver lo molería a golpes._

_**-SASUKE-SAN¡**_

_El pelinegro, escucho como lo llamaban y se voltio solo para ver como Tenten, venia corriendo hacia él la peli café se detuvo, y normalizo su respiración y luego vio con ojos esperanzados a Sasuke._

_**-Que harás?**__- le dijo Tenten, al pelinegro que suspiro él lo había pesado bastante de hecho casi no durmió por eso._

_Miro, a la chica seriamente y hablo._

_**-Te doy una semana, para que le digas a Sasori que no lo amas.-**__ dijo Sasuke, solo para ver como la peli café bajaba la cabeza__**.- No lo puedes seguir engañando, Tenten si Neji se da cuenta de tu relación con Sasori, nunca te perdonara…es tu decisión hacerle daño al que amas o hacerle entender a Sasori, que tu lo quieres como a un padre.- **__dijo Sasuke, seriamente._

_La chica, alzo la cabeza y Sasuke se sorprendió de ver determinación en sus ojos sonrío, Tenten ya sabía que tenía que hacer suspiro, al menos la chica no era tan lenta. Sasuke, se sorprendió cuando Tenten lo abrazo._

_**-Gracias.-**__ eso fue lo único, que le dijo la chica a Sasuke, en el oído, luego se separo de él y camino hacia otro pasillo._

_Sasuke, suspiro de nuevo que demonios le pasaba él nunca ayudaba mucho a las personas, se paso una mano en el cabello y se acomodo su bufanda negra y sus guantes igual de negros, se estaba volviendo igual que su dobe de misericordioso._

_**~FIN FLASH BACK~**_

Sasuke, se masajeo la nuca maldición estaba bastante estresado y en toda la maldita clase Naruto, lo había ignorado tocaron el receso, y a él no le quedo de otra que usar su arma secreta con Naruto.

_**-Naruto, que te pasa?-**_ dijo Sasuke, pegando al rubio a una de las paredes del Instituto y haciendo que este se sonrojara, y quitara la mirada.

_**-Hmmp, eres un TEME, ME DAJASTE SOLO, PARA IR A ABRAZAR A TENTEN.¡- **_grito el rubio, sonrojado y sacándole la lengua a Sasuke.

El pelinegro, quedo con una cara muy graciosa pero luego rio un poco y beso a Naruto, el rubio se trato de quitar pero al final bueno, Naruto no se pudo resistir puso sus manos en el cuello de Sasuke y metió su lengua en la cavidad de la de él, Sasuke se separo de Naruto y sonrío haciendo sonrojar MÁS al rubio luego le dio pequeños besos en la cara.

_**-Baka, siempre dices cosas extrañas.-**_ dijo Sasuke, mientras le seguía dando pequeños besos a Naruto_**.- Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo a un que seas un dobe.**_

-_**Ja ja ja Teme, me haces cosquillas.¡-**_ dijo Naruto, riéndose por las cosquillas que le causaban los besos de Sasuke.

Naruto, separo de Sasuke y los dos iban a comenzar a caminar cuando algo curioso, y extraño paso Sasuke tuvo que esquivar un kunai que iba hacia, su amigo y cuando lo hiso miro hacia la puerta.

_**-Temari.**_

_**-TEMARI-CHAN.¡**_

Dijeron, los dos al ver a una rubia de ojos de esmeralda en la puerta de la aula con un kunai en mano, y viendo amenazadoramente a Sasuke. Pero se le olvido todo, cuando Naruto se le tiro para abrasarla.

_**-TEMARI-CHAN, VOLVISTE.¡-**_ dijo el rubio, emocionado y con una gran sonrisa.

_**-Si, como Gaara se cambio de Instituto me pareció injusto que yo no lo pudiera hacer.¡-**_ dijo Temari, con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara_**- Pero mi sorpresa, fue verte besuqueándote con ese…Uchiha.**_- termino de decir la rubia, viendo a Sasuke fríamente.

Naruto, sonrío nervioso_**.- Je je bueno es que Sasuke, y yo volvimos todo fue un mal entendido.-**_ termino de decir Naruto, bastante feliz.

_**-Mmmm, Uchiha mas te vale que no lo hagas sufrir de nuevo..o te castrare.**_- dijo Temari, y Sasuke sonrío maliciosamente.

_**-Tenlo por seguro, Sabaku.-**_ dijo Sasuke, devolviéndole el kunai.

Naruto, los miro a los dos y suspiro.

_**-Mejor vamos, tienes que ver a los chicos…Menma y Hinata-chan, tuvieron una hija.¡**_

Sasuke, solo escuchaba como su dobe le contaba todo lo que había pasado a la rubia, y negó con la cabeza luego sonrío su dobe era un caso especial, SU caso especial.

Por su parte Naruto, esperaba que Temari y Shikamaru no fuesen a tener algo ya que el pelinegro era novio de Ino, pero el rubio de verdad lo dudaba tenía el mal presentimiento, de que Ino sufriría mucho por la llegada de Temari.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**La verdad, este capi me dio bastante risa cuando lo leí esos dos celoso ¬w¬ jjjj ojala les haya gustado ¿Shikamaru y Temari, tendrán algo? Tenten le dirá a Sasori la verdad? Neji, la descubrirá? ¿Naru y Sasu, se vestirán de zorrito y gato? ¿Vendrán más problemas? Jjj. Cuídense, me dejan un review? :D**_


	16. Chapter 16 Verdad

Yo aquí con otro capi, de mi loca historia: D MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO ^^

Cambiando, de tema los invito a leer mi nuevo fic se llama _**"La sangre de mi ángel"**_ tal vez les guste :D sin más tardanza que disfruten el capi.

Naruto NO es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Naru-chan y Sasu-chan se besarían y Hinata, hubiese muerto en lugar de Neji. T_T

Ahh este capi lo Narra Naru-chan. ^^

_**.NARU+SASU.**_

Lo sabía, sabía que Ino-chan, se preocuparía al ver a Temari-chan aquí y quien no cuando Shikamaru la ve como si se la quisiera comer, mire a Sasuke él estaba atento a todo suspire y me senté en una de las sillas del comedor del Instituto, el teme se sentó a mí la lado parecía preocupado…que la pasaría?.

_**-Teme, estas bien?- **_le pregunte y él asintió, Sasuke no me podía mentir lo conocía demasiado bien y sabia que algo lo tenía, bastante preocupado.

Fruncí el ceño, cuando Sasuke se puso de pie y me dijo que ya venía yo asentí, pero apenas lo vi doblar el pasillo me puse de pie y lo seguí, maldito teme infiel. T_T

Camine y camine y cerca del patio trasero, lo encontré estaba de nuevo con Tenten, ese bastardo me estaba viendo la cara de idiota me enfurecí más; cuando Sasuke la abrazo y ella lloraba? A LA MIERDA ESE TEME, ME ESTABA SIENDO INFIEL. Corrí hacia donde él, y lo separe de esa..AHHH.

**-**_**TEME, ERES UN BASTARDO INFIEL.¡.-**_ le grite, mientras le pegaba en el pecho Sasuke me miraba, bastante sorprendido.

_**-Na-ruto.-**_ dijo Sasuke, bastante confundido de verme ahí JA ese bastardo, no me engañaría.

Cogí, una piedra del piso y se la tire apuntando hacia su amigo; Sasuke logro esquivarla a tiempo pero yo le seguí tirando piedras y cualquier maldita cosa, que encontrara en el piso YA NO ME IMPORTARBA, QUE MIERDA ME IBA A METER CUANDO LO HICIERAMOS, ESE BASTARDO.

_**-NARUTO, DOBE BASTA.¡-**_ me dijo, cuando logro agarrar mis manos.

_**-AHG ERES UN TRAIDOR, SUELTAME.¡-**_ grite y hubiese, seguido gritando pero una voz me interrumpió.

_**-Na-Naruto-kun, por favor escúcheme.-**_ me dijo Tenten, casi a punto de llorar yo me crucé de brazos, y asentí se mala gana.

_**-Sasuke-san, no le es infiel él….solo me ayuda a..-**_ Tenten, paro un momento de hablar como pensando en decirme, o no_**.- Él me ayuda, a decirle a Sasori-san la verdad.**_- termino de decir, y yo quede a un más confundido, la verdad de que y que tenía que ver el sensei Sasori, en todo esto.

_**-Verdad?-**_ dije confundido, y Sasuke por fin hablo.

_**-Recuerdas, el romance que dijo Ino que había entre un profesor**_ _**y una alumna?.-**_ me pregunto Sasuke, y yo asentí…pero luego entendí.

_**-T-tu y Sasori.?¡-**_ dije bastante sorprendido, tan calmada que se veía. ¬¬

Tenten, bajo la cabeza y yo mire a Sasuke esperando una explicación, él suspiro.

-_**Ella no ama, a Sasori ama a Neji pero, Sasori le dio todo un hogar y la crio por eso no le quiere, decir que no lo ama.-**_ termino de decirme el teme, y yo al fin entendí algo.

Me sonroje, por completo de verdad soy tan celoso como para pensar que Sasuke y esa chica, pudiesen tener algo.

_**-Ahh je je ya veo.-**_ dije nervioso, mire a Sasuke y él me miraba negando.

_**-Y-yo los voy a dejarlos solos.-**_ dijo Tenten, para luego subir las escaleras y irse.

_**-…..-**_

_**-Teme, perdona-**_ no pude terminar, porque Sasuke me pego a la pared y me beso, yo le correspondí poniendo mis brazos, alrededor de su cuello.

Sasuke, se separo un poco solo para hablar.- _**Eres**_ _**adorable, cuando estas celoso dobe.-**_ me dijo ese idiota sonriendo arrogantemente, luego me beso de nuevo solo que esta vez más fogosamente, metió su lengua en mi boca y jugó con la mía Sasuke; se separo solo para pasar a mi cuello para morderlo y besarlo, yo suspire ese teme pervertido estábamos en el Instituto.

_**-Ahh, Sa-Sasuke, espe-.**_

Sasuke, metió su mano debajo de mi camisa y me acaricio, mientras me seguía besando yo acaricie su entrepierna y él suspiro JA si supieran que ese es el punto débil del teme, ese y el cuello lo iba a besar cuando una voz, IRRITANTE se dejo escuchar.

_**-Fornicando, en el Instituto mocosos pervertidos. ¬¬**_-dijo Eroo-sennin, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Sasuke, se separo de mi y mato con la mirada a ese viejo verde_**.- EROO-SENNIN, DE NUEVO TU?¡-**_ le dije enojado y sonrojado, que no iba a poder follar con Sasuke en tranquilidad.

_**-NO ME GRITES MOCOSO, MIRA QUE SOY TU DIRECTOR.¡-**_ me grito, ese viejo verde.

Los dos lo miramos con ganas de matarlo, y el trago dificultosamente pero luego hablo.

_**-Recuerden que el día, de caridad es mañana mocosos.-**_ término de decir Eroo-sennin, sonriendo feliz de la vida para después irse.

Sasuke, suspiro y yo lo mire yo sabía que él no quería vestirse de gatito, pero estoy seguro que se verá adorable Sasuke, me agarro de la mano y comenzamos a caminar.

_**-Dobe, casi me dejas sin mi amigo.**_

_**-Fue tu culpa teme, tu no me dijiste lo de Tenten.**_

_**-Celoso Dobe? ¬¬.**_

_**-NO¡,…Sasuke vamos a comer ramen?¡**_

_**-Me niego.**_

_**-TEME, MEZQUINO.**_

Lo mire, mientras caminábamos iba como siempre, serio, indiferente, arrogante y frío me alegra, ser una de las pocas personas, que sabe como es el teme de verdad, él si es serio pero cariñoso cuando quiere, es indiferente a veces lo he visto llorar de preocupación, arrogante eso fue lo que me enamoro de él, porque yo si se como es mi teme.

_**.NARU+SASU.**_

_**NARRA TENTEN.**_

_**-Qué?¡- **_me dijo Sasori-san, se veía incrédulo y su cabello rojo caía por su frente.

Sentí, como las lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas él es alguien tan especial para, mi_**- Sasori-san, perdóneme de verdad pero yo..amo a.-**_ no pude terminar, por que sentí como él me pegaba?.

Me sorprendí, Sasori nunca me había puesto una mano encima lo mire y estaba dolido, su rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas me levante, del piso ya que el golpe me mando al suelo.

_**-Sasori-san, yo nunca quise heri-**_ él no me dejo terminar, me grito.

_**-VETE, YO TE DI TODO TENTEN Y HACI ME PAGAS.¡-**_ me dijo, lleno de rabia y histérico yo llore a un más fuerte.-_**NO SABES CUANTO, TE AMO POR QUE?¡ POR QUE ME ENGAÑASTE?¡**_

_**-P-p-or-fa-v- or.- **_dije dificultosamente a causa del llanto, él me vio decepcionado y más lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Se voltio y me dio la espalda, yo no pude más me di la vuelta y corrí ya casi no había gente en el Instituto, escuche como llovía no me importo corrí fuera; iba corriendo tan rápido que no vi la calle y lo último que vi fue como un auto venia asía mi.

_**-TENTEN¡**_

_**.NARU+SASU.**_

_**Narra Ino.**_

Iba caminando hacia la salida del Instituto, ya eran como las 4 de la tarde estaba preocupada Temari; había llegado y mentiría si digo que no estoy preocupada yo recuerdo cuando se fue, por primera vez lo desesperado que se veía Shikamaru.

Me dolió verlo así, porque yo desde niña lo he amado pero desde que llego Temari, él solo se interesaba en ella….y duele, duele bastante por eso no quiero que ahora cuando ya lo tengo a mi lado, ella lo separe de mí. Iba doblando el pasillo, cuando lo vi algo que rompió mi corazón.

Ahí estaba, lo que más temía Shikamaru se estaba besando con Temari, los dos estaban tan concentrados en lo que hacían que no me vieron, hasta que se separaron.

_**-I-Ino.¡**_

Me dijo Shikamaru, con miedo y sorpresa en la voz yo me puse una mano en la boca para no llorar, y salí corriendo de ahí.

_¿Porque shikamaru, por qué?¡ _

_**.NARU+SASU.**_

_**Narra Naru-chan.**_

Sasuke, miraba los trajes que usaríamos mañana con los ojos cuadrados, y yo hacia mi mejor esfuerzo por no reírme, luego él miro mi traje y frunció el ceño.

_**-No te voy a dejar salir, con eso dobe.-**_ me dijo, sonrojado y de brazos cruzados.

Yo hice un puchero, y mire mi traje tenía un gorrito con orejas de zorro, una cola de zorro naranja, un pantalón que asimilaba las piernas de un zorro…no tenía nada de malo, mire el de ese teme era completamente de negro, tenía unas orejitas de gato y un pantalón con una cola detrás y por ultimo unos guantes con garritas dibujadas, me sonroje ver a Sasuke con eso iba a ser, bastante divertido.

_**-Teme, no seas celoso.¡**_

_**-ES UN TRAJE DE ZORRO, ESOS PERVERTIDOS NO TE DEJARAN DE VER.¡**_

_**-Y EL TUYO ES DE NEKO, TEME**_._**¡**_

_**-SI, PERO YO NO DEJO QUE NADIE SE ME ACERQUE.¡**_

_**-…¬¬ Que insinúas?¡**_

Sasuke, suspiro y camino hacia el baño, pero dijo algo antes de meterse_**.- Si alguno, de esos idiotas te mira raro….lo castrare- **_dijo Sasuke, con una voz bastante amenazadora, pobre del que se metiera con él.

Me acerque, a él y lo abrase- _**Je je como digas, teme.-**_ le dije dándole un beso en la boca, Sasuke suspiro.

Je je como me gustaba, molestar a mi teme.

_**CONTINUARA..**_

_**Ojala les haya gustado: D pobre Ino y Tenten, y jjj pobre Naru le va a dar una hemorragia cuando vea a Sasu, vestido de Neko. *O*. Cuídense.**_


	17. Chapter 17 Problemas

_**Gracias por todas sus opiniones, ^^ de verdad muchas gracias aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo =).**_

_**Naruto, No es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**..Problemas…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto, se estaba alistando se puso sus orejitas de zorro y sus guantes se levanto y se miro en el espejo, sonrío se veía bastante bien los bigotes en sus mejillas lo hacían ver adorable y las orejitas de zorrito le iban muy bien con su cabello rubio, y no hablemos de la cola Naruto de verdad se veía adorable. Cuando salió a Sasuke, casi le da una hemorragia nasal qué demonios tenía ese dobe, para ser tan malditamente adorable.

_**-Naruto, te ves adorable dobe.- **_dijo Sasuke, abrazando a su rubio y dándole un pequeño beso en su cabeza.

_**-Teme, tú no te quedas atrás.-**_ dijo el rubio, sonriendo y sonrojándose al ver a Sasuke.

Sasuke, quito la mirada un poco sonrojado y pensando en que debía querer demasiado a Naruto para ponerse eso, el Uchiha tenía dos orejitas de gatito, un traje completamente negro con una colita, guantes negros con garritas y ahora también tenía un sonrojo por culpa de ese dobe.

**-**_**Recuérdame, por que acepte hacer esto?-**_dijo Sasuke, suspirando y sentándose en el sofá.

Naruto, sonrío y se sentó al lado del pelinegro abrazándolo algo que se veía adorable ya que los dos parecían, dos animalitos de peluche… Naruto le dio un pequeño beso a su teme en la mejilla.

_**-Jeje lo haces porque me amas teme.¡-**_ dijo Naruto, besando a su teme en el cuello haciendo que este suspirara.

Sasuke, acostó a Naruto en el sofá y se puso encima de él_**.- Sabes dobe, nunca lo hemos hecho con trajes.**_- dijo Sasuke, para morder a Naruto en el cuello_.- __**Seria una nueva experiencia.-**_término de decir Sasuke, para luego besar a su dobe fogosamente Naruto abrió más la boca para que Sasuke, pudiese meter su lengua.

El pelinegro, metió su mano debajo de la camisa de Naruto mientras este gemía._**- Ahhh T-e-me, nos t-tenemos-**_ trato de decir Naruto, pero Sasuke lo callo con un beso luego se separo de él.

_**-Bien, pero me lo debes.-**_ dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa arrogante y levantándose de encima de Naruto.

El rubio suspiro, teme pervertido Naruto se puso de pie e iba a hablar pero alguien interrumpió.

_**-CHICOS.¡.-**_ grito Temari, entrando vestida de gatubela un traje que la hacía ver bastante sexy.

Naruto, la miro y sonrío en cambio a Sasuke le salió una gotita estilo anime y suspiro.

_**-TEMARI-CHAN, QUE LINDO TRAJE.¡**_**-**grito el rubio, a Temari que sonrío para luego mirar al pelinegro con indiferencia.

_**-Uchiha, quita esa cara parece que no has tenido sexo en una semana.**__-_ dijo la rubia, divertida.

Sasuke, la miro con una mirada arrogante y se puso de pie.- _**Es porque NO he tenido sexo, en una semana.-**_ termino de decir Sasuke, para caminar hacia la salida.

Tamari, lo miro bastante sorprendida para luego mirar a Naruto, el cual estaba bastante sonrojado.

_**-Que abandonado lo tienes, Naru-chan.-**_ dijo Temari, sonriendo traviesamente.

_**-Je je es que no hemos podido estar solos.-**_ dijo Naruto, nervioso el también quería hacerlo con Sasuke, pero en esos días habían estado ocupados.

Naruto, le iba a decir algo a Temari pero cuando la miro ella estaba con la mirada perdida y se veía preocupada Naruto; supo que algo malo le había pasado a su amiga.

_**-Que paso Temari-chan?**_- pregunto el rubio, a Temari.

Ella bajo la cabeza, pero cuando la subió tenia lagrimas en los ojos Naruto se preocupo, agarro a la chica de la mano y se sentó con ella en el sofá.

-_**Temari-chan, no me preocupes así.-**_ dijo Naruto, haciendo un puchero algo que se veía adorable con ese traje.

_**-E-s-que *Sffi* y-o**_- la rubia, respiro hondo y trato de dejar de sollozar luego río irónicamente_**.- Soy una zorra.-**_ dijo Temari, agarrando fuerte un cojín del sofá.

-_**Qué?¡ deja de decir estupideces.¡- **_regaño el rubio, a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

Temari, lo miro con mucha tristeza en los ojos y Naruto se asusto, no había visto llorar a Temari así desde hace mucho tiempo.- _**Yo y Shikamaru, nos besamos ayer y Ino nos vio.¡-**_ termino de decir la rubia, para echarse a llorar.

Naruto, no se sorprendió él ya se lo esperaba así que lo único que hiso fue abrazar a su amiga, y decirle palabras de aliento él sabía que Shikamaru y Temari, siempre se habían querido pero cuando la rubia se fue Ino le pidió a Shikamaru que fuese su novio, y él acepto. Por eso Naruto creía, que Shikamaru quería a Ino pero ya se dio cuenta de que estaba, equivocado.

_**AFUERA DEL DEPARTAMENTO, DE NARU Y SASU.**_

Sasuke, estaba apoyado en la pared de su departamento esperando que su dobe y la loca salieran sin embargo, cuando Sasuke escucho lo que Temari y Shikamaru le habían hecho a Ino supo que se tardarían en salir, suspiro y miro como Ino bajaba de un taxi vestida de conejita, la miro y la saludo con la mano.

_**-Hola Sasuke, ya están listos Naru-chan y tu por lo que veo, te queda bien el traje.-**_ dijo Ino, pero Sasuke sabía que estaba triste conociendo a la rubia, hubiese venido saltando emocionada por el día de caridad.

_**-Sí, pero Ino**_.- Sasuke, vio como Ino iba a poner una mano en la perilla de la puerta así que él agarro la mano de la rubia, para detenerla_**.- Es mejor que no entres.-**_ término de decir Sasuke, mirando con tristeza a la chica.

Ino, bajo su cabeza haciendo que su largo cabello tapara su cara Sasuke solo pudo ver como caían las lágrimas de la rubia por sus mejillas, así que el pelinegro lo único que hiso fue abrasarla para dejar que la rubia, se desahogara.

_**-Por qu-e?¡ d-ime p-o-or que?¡ Sas-uke, a-caso no soy –l-o s-uficiente b-u-ena p-a-ara él.¡- **_tartamudeo Ino, agarrando con sus manos fuertemente la camisa de Sasuke, que ya estaba toda mojada por el llanto_**.- Y-O L-LO AMO, SASUKE.¡**_

_**-En ocasiones, no sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos.**_- dijo Sasuke, a la rubia tratando de consolarla.

El pelinegro, sintió como Ino lloraba a un más fuerte los dos escucharon un ruido y vieron a Shikamaru, vestido de policía en la entrada del jardín Ino lo miro pero luego le quito la mirada, Sasuke escucho como llamaban a su celular lo saco de su bolsillo, y contesto.

_**-Diga…que?¡ cuando?¡...muy bien ya voy para allá.-**_ termino de hablar Sasuke, miro a Ino y hablo_**.- Ino, dile a Naruto que tuve que ir al hospital, al parecer Tenten tuvo un accidente**_.- termino de decirle Sasuke a Ino, la chica algo sorprendida asintió.

Sasuke, se puso una chaqueta de esas largas para tapar esa estúpida cola según él y camino asía su auto, cuando estuvo al lado de Shikamaru lo miro fríamente para después darle un golpe en la cara que hiso caer al pelinegro al césped, luego le dijo algo que hiso que Shikamaru bájese la cabeza.

_**-Se un maldito hombre, y dile la verdad.-**_ termino de decir Sasuke, para caminar hacia su auto y irse en él.

Shikamaru, miro a Ino y se puso de pie con la mejilla morada a causa del golpe del Uchiha, camino hacia ella y cuando estuvo cerca de ella sintió como la rubia le pegaba, en su pecho mientras volvía a llorar.

_**-ERE-S UN M-A-LDITO.¡-**_ grito Ino, al pelinegro que la miraba con mucha tristeza dejando que una lagrima callera, por su mejilla.

Shikamaru, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazar a Ino muy fuerte haciendo que la rubia, llorara a un más alto.

_**-Ino, perdóname yo nunca te quise hacer daño.-**_ dijo Shikamaru, tratando de que la rubia lo perdonara.

Ino, por su parte se quedo quieta escuchando la palabras de Shikamaru lo miro, y se dio la vuelta con los ojos tristes y vacios entro al departamento de Naruto, lo miro con Temari sentados en un sofá. Temari, se puso de pie rápidamente cuando vio a Ino y trato de hablarle pero Ino no la volvió a ver, la rubia no quería más palabras vacías de perdón, se acerco a Naruto y hablo.

-_**Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun se fue al hospital al parecer Tenten tuvo un accidente.- **_dijo Ino, mirando a Naruto con suplica para que se fuesen de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Naruto, la miro con mucha tristeza y asintió y se metió rápido a la habitación de él y Sasuke se cambio rápido de ropa, poniéndose una camiseta negra y una chaqueta turquesa se puso unos pantalones negros y sus converse negras miro a la ropa de Sasuke, y tomo una mudada estaba seguro que su teme no quería andar por ahí con orejitas de neko, a un que a él le gustara verlo así.

Salió, y sus ojos se entristecieron al ver que Ino, les daba la espalda, Shikamaru tenía la cabeza gacha y Temari miraba asía la ventana, la tensión que había en ese cuarto era grande.

-_**Ino-chan, vamos acompáñame al hospital.-**_ dijo Naruto, a la rubia para darle una chaqueta para que tapara así su traje Ino asintió, y camino hacia la salida.

_**-Chicos, es mejor que se bajan a sus casas creo que hoy no vamos a poder ir a lo de la caridad.- **_termino, de decir Naruto cogiendo sus llaves y saliendo del departamento.

Temari, bajo su cabeza ella nunca quiso herir a Ino recordaba lo buenas amigas que eran ellas dos.

_**~Flash back~**_

_**-TEMARI-CHAN.¡-**__ gritaba una pequeña Ino, de 6 años a su mejor amiga._

_**-Que pasa Ino-chan?**__¡- pregunto una Temari, de 7 años mirando curiosa lo que Ino traía escondido en su espalda._

_La pequeña Ino, sonrío y le extendió una pulsera roja a la chica que la miro sorprendida y sonrojada._

_**-Temari-chan, ten es un regalo.-**__ dijo Ino, poniéndole la pulsera a Temari, en la muñeca._

_Temari, miro con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad la pulsera._

_**-Esa pulsera significa que siempre seremos amigas, lo ves.¡-**__ dijo Ino, con una gran sonrisa y enseñándole a Temari su muñeca, la cual tenía una pulsera roja._

_**-Je je Claro que sí.¡-**__ dijo Temari, sonriéndole igual a Ino._

_La pequeña extendió, su dedo meñique asía Temari.- __**Prométemelo, Temari-chan promete que siempre seremos amigas.-**__ termino de decir la pequeña Ino, haciendo un puchero._

_Temari, extendió su dedo meñique y cerro la promesa__**.- Lo prometo, Ino-chan.-**__ término de decir la rubia._

_**-Siempre, seremos amigas Temari-chan.-**__ Dijo la pequeña Ino, sonriendo._

_**~Fin Flash Black.~**_

Temari, miro su muñeca viendo hay una desgastada pero linda pulsera roja y se le salieron las lagrimas, solo quería una cosa que su mejor amiga la perdonara.

_**~.NARU+SASU.~**_

Ino, estaba sentada en una de las bancas del hospital ella y Naruto, habían llegado hace bastante sin embargo, a ninguno de los dos los dejaron entrar a ver a Tenten la rubia estaba bastante triste y eso todos lo podían notar, de hecho una que otra enfermera se le había acercado y le había preguntado si se sentía bien ya que estaba algo pálida. Ino, suspiro desde pequeña siempre soñó como toda chica en tener un amor de esos de película cuando, conoció a Shikamaru pensó que él sería su príncipe que equivocada estaba.

La rubia, alzo la mirada y vio a Naruto y a Sasuke sentados al frente de ella Ino siempre los había envidiado ellos se veían tan enamorados tan felices, miro como Sasuke le robaba un beso a Naruto y este se sonrojaba, para después recostar su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro y este le acariciase la cabeza a Naruto. Ino, sonrío cuando vio como Sasuke entrelazaba su mano con la de Naruto, ellos dos se amaban y el que no lo viera estaba bastante ciego.

Naruto, miro hacia donde Ino esta tenía los ojos vacíos y estaba pálida suspiro y agarro más fuerte la mano de Sasuke. De pronto un pelirrojo, paso corriendo al lado de ellos Sasuke, lo reconoció de inmediato y se puso de pie.

_**-DEJENME ENTRAR.¡ SOY SU PADRE.¡-**_ grito Sasori, desesperado por ver a Tenten.

_**-Por favor, señor ella a un está en una operación.-**_ dijo una de las enfermeras, tratando de detener a Sasori.

_**-Sasori, cálmate.-**_ dijo Sasuke, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Sasori pero este se voltio y le pego en el estomago, haciendo que Sasuke se agachara del golpe.

_**SASUKE.¡-**_ grito Naruto, al ver a su teme agachado corrió asía él y se agacho a su altura.- _**Teme, estas bien?¡.-**_ pregunto Naruto, preocupado Sasuke lo miro y asintió.

_**-TÚ, TU ERES POR EL QUE TENTEN ME DEJO¡**_- grito Sasori, con mucha rabia y listo para volver a atacar en cualquier momento.

Sasuke, dándose cuenta de que Sasori no estaba muy tranquilo que digamos y en cualquier momento los podía golpear de nuevo, se puso delante de Naruto para protegerlo pobre de ese bastardo si tocaba a su dobe. Pero de pronto, una voz se dejo escuchar una voz que sorprendió a todos.

_**-No él no es, soy yo.**_

Naruto, se sorprendió al verlo llegar_**.- Neji.¡**_

Sasuke, se preocupo pero se sintió aliviado al mismo tiempo era hora de que esos dos arreglaran cuentas.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Gracias por leer, de verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo: D**_

_**¿Qué dicen, Ino perdona a Shikamaru y a Temari o no?**_

_**¿Neji y Sasori, se mataran?**_

_**¿Naru y Sasu, al fin podrán follar tranquilos?**_

_**¿Eroo-sennin, los castigara?**_

_**Sin más que decir, cuídense. :D**_

_**¿Me dan un review, son gratis?**_


	18. Chapter 18

_Yo aquí con otro capítulo, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo de verdad: D_

_Naruto NO es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Advertencia: Contiene Yaoi (Hombre hombre) si no te gusta NO lo leas._

* * *

_**_NARU+SASU_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Neji?¡-**__ Naruto, no podía creer que él estuviera hay._

Sasuke, miraba todo como esperando a que Sasori se le tirara al ojiblanco pero no paso nada, es más el pelirrojo se río a carcajadas.

_**-JAJAJA TÚ…JAJA.¡-**_ se reía Sasori señalando a Neji, haciendo que este frunciera el ceño de pronto él pelirrojo paro de reír y miro con mucho odio a Neji.-_**Un Hyuga.-**_ escupió Sasori con rencor, y caminado hacia Neji.

Naruto, estaba nervioso que demonios le pasaba a Sasori, de un momento se puso a reír y al otro se puso totalmente serio miro a Sasuke, y vio que estaba igual de preocupado que él.

Sasori, se posiciono al lado de Neji y le dijo algo que hiso que el peli café frunciera aun más el ceño.

_**-Esto no se va a quedar así, Hyuga.- **_termino de decir el pelirrojo, para luego caminar hacia la salida.

Todos guardaron silencio, esperando a que alguien hablara pero nadie lo hiso hasta que Sasuke se harto de ese maldito silencio.

_**-Neji, que harás?**_ _**sabes bien que Sasori no se quedara de brazos cruzados.-**_ pregunto Sasuke, al Hyuga que lo miro y asintió.

_**-Yo les quiero…pedir algo Sasuke.- **_dijo Neji al Uchiha, y este asintió.

_**-Que es Neji.?-**_ pregunto Naruto, al lado de su teme.

_**-Tenten, no tiene donde quedarse por favor podría quedarse en su casa hasta que yo consiga donde puede vivir?-**_ pregunto Neji haciendo que Naruto sonriera, Neji no era de esos que pedían nada si no era porque de verdad lo necesitaba.

_**-Claro, tranquilo.-**_ dijo el rubio sonriendo, Sasuke asintió.

Neji, hiso una reverencia haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara los Hyuga y los Uchihas de verdad eran muy elegantes, de pronto se escucho una voz que hiso salir a todos de esa tensión en la que estaban.

_**-NARUTO-BAKAA.¡-**_ grito Menma, a su gemelo abrasándolo.

_**-Neji-nissan, estas bien?-**_ pregunto Hinata preocupada, y con Megumi en brazos.

_**-Hinata-sama, tranquila estoy bien.- **_dijo Neji, viendo con ternura a su prima y a su sobrina.

_**-MENMA, SUELTAME IDIOTA YO NO SOY EL HERIDO¡.-**_ grito Naruto, haciendo que Menma se separara de él.

_**-Pero entonces quien fue?.-**_ pregunto el pelinegro, confundido.

_**-Tenten.-**_ dijo Sasuke, viendo divertido a Menma.

_**-….La rara?.**_

_**-MENMA-IDIOTA.¡**_

_**-MENMA-KUN.¡**_

Gritaron Naruto y Hinata, al mismo tiempo haciendo que el pelinegro se asustara, y Sasuke se pusiera una mano en la boca para no reírse.

_**-Perdón.¡-**_ dijo Menma ya más tranquilo, pero no por eso menos asustado.

Naruto, suspiro y se acerco a Hinata mientras Neji hablaba con Menma.

_**-Hinata-chan, me dejas cargarla?-**_ pregunto Naruto, a la peli azul.

_**-Claro Naruto-kun.-**_ dijo Hinata, sonriendo.

Naruto tomo a la pequeña en brazos y la miro, era igual a Hinata a excepción de los ojos que eran de su familia la miro y se le hiso un nudo en la garganta…se preguntaba como hubiese sido Sora-chan, él o ella tal vez hubiese sido serio como Sasuke o hiperactivo como él. No pudo evitar que una lagrima bajara, por su mejilla pero la seco rápidamente.

_**-Es hermosa, Hinata-chan.-**_ dijo Naruto, sonriéndole un poco ala Hyuga que lo miraba triste.

Sasuke, miraba con mucha tristeza a su dobe sabia que Naruto en ese momento no estaba bien, porque Sora no se iba a ir de la cabeza de los dos nunca. Tomo su chaqueta de la silla donde hace momentos había estado sentado, y camino hacia Naruto.

_**-Dobe, es hora de irnos.-**_ dijo Sasuke, mirando a su rubio con cariño.

Naruto, asintió y se despidió de todos prometiendo venir por Tenten cuando estuviera bien.

_**EN LA CASA DE NARU Y SASU.**_

Naruto entro al departamento y se fue directo a la habitación de él y Sasuke, el pelinegro lo miro y suspiro sería mejor dejarlo un poco solo se dirigió a la cocina y hirvió agua, cogió uno de los periódicos y leyó…no había nada nuevo lo mismo de siempre muertes, violaciones, robos etc. Pero hubo algo que llamo la atención del Uchiha un anuncio de una de las cárceles de Japón, parecía que una de las reas había salido en libertad muy pronto Sasuke no pudo leer el nombre de la persona que salió porque miro que la tetera sonaba, camino y la apago luego alisto dos tasas con mucho té. Ya listo camino hacia su habitación, abrió la puerta y vio que su dobe estaba acostado en la cama viendo el techo.

_**-Naruto, ten es un poco de té.-**_ dijo Sasuke, dándole al rubio su vaso.

Naruto lo tomo y miro a Sasuke con sus ojos tristes, Sasuke suspiro y dejo su tasa en una de las mesas cogió la de Naruto y la coloco en la misma mesa, se sentó al lado de su dobe y lo abrazo haciendo que Naruto pusiese su cabeza en su pecho.

_**-Vamos, nunca me ha gustado verte triste bebé.- **_dijo Sasuke, cariñosamente a su dobe.

Naruto, escondió más su cara en el pecho del pelinegro y dejo que unas cuantas lágrimas se le escaparan. Sasuke, lo tomo del mentón y lo beso haciendo que Naruto le correspondiera, metiendo su lengua en la cavidad de la del pelinegro y abrasándolo para profundizar el beso, se separaron y Sasuke le limpio las lagrimas a su dobe.

Luego, lo acostó y lo siguió besando, Naruto ya estaba comenzado a sentir calor sintió como Sasuke, se separaba de él y compensaba a morder su cuello, moviéndose encima de él haciendo que sus miembros se tocaran y haciendo gemir a Naruto.

-_**Ahhhg.¡-**_ gimió el rubio, cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke masajeando su entrepierna,

Naruto se apego al Uchiha, haciendo que este gimiera por el roce de sus erecciones, beso su cuello haciendo que Sasuke, suspira. Sasuke, se separo un momento y se quito sus pantalones y le quito a Naruto los de él.

_**-Ahhhg ¡:-**_ gimió Naruto cuando Sasuke metió su miembro su boca, haciendo que el rubio agarra las sabanas con fuerza.

El Uchiha, estaba bastante concentrado en lo que hacía, movía su boca con mucha habilidad haciendo que Naruto ya casi no pudiese soportarlo más.

_**-Ahh..ahh..AHHH.¡-**_ Naruto se vino teniendo su primer orgasmo, y agarrando fuerte la espalda del Uchiha.

Sasuke, se separo y se posiciono listo para embestir a su dobe pero Naruto, hablo un momento con dificultad.

_**-Te-me, n-o te vas a..**_- traro de decir a el rubio a Sasuke, pero este lo silencio con un beso que le robo el aliento a Naruto

Sasuke, se separo cerca de la boca de su dobe y negó con su cabeza, haciendo que Naruto tuviese su respuesta a la pregunta que le trato de decir al Uchiha.

_**-Se-g-uro?- **_pregunto el rubio sonrojado, Sasuke lo miro con mucha ternura.

_**Claro que sí, dobe.-**_ dijo el pelinegro, para darle un beso en la frente a Naruto.

Sasuke embistió a Naruto, haciendo que el rubio gimiera alto y agarrara fuerte la espalda del pelinegro.

_**-Aghhh.¡**_

_**-Ahhgh.¡**_

Sasuke, se movía lento haciendo sacar a Naruto gemidos de placer y que él gimiera roncamente, escucho como Naruto aumentaba sus gemidos así que se movió más y más rápido haciendo que él y Naruto llegaran al clímax juntos.

Se salió de Naruto cuidadosamente y lo beso con mucho amor, lo abrazo dejando que Naruto pusiese su cabeza en su pecho, y le acaricio su cabello con mucho cariño.

_**-Te amo demasiado, dobe.-**_dijo Sasuke, cerrando poco a poco sus ojos por el cansancio.

_**-Yo también te amo, teme.-**_ término de decir Naruto, cerrando los ojos al igual que su teme.

_**_NARU+SASU_**_

_**-INO, POR FAVOR ESPERA.¡-**_gritaba Temari, a la rubia que corría alejándose de ella.

Ino corría lo más rápido que podía no la quería ver porque sabía que la perdonaría Temari, había sido su mejor amiga siempre había confiado en ella, la rubia se detuvo un momento porque no? porque no dejar que Temari le explicara lo que paso después de todo ya no podía perder nada.

Temari miro como Ino se detenía y sonrío al menos podría explicarle lo que de verdad paso. Pero las dos rubias abrieron grandes los ojos, por la persona que vieron al frente de ellas.

Ino se puso una mano en la boca, que hacia ella ahí…era imposible que estuvieseahí.

_**-…..-**_

_**-Ino…Temari.**_

Si en definitiva ninguna de las dos podía creer que esa persona, estuviera en ese momento al frente de ellas.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Ojala les allá gustado :D pobre de mí Naru-chan se acordó de Sora-chan.**_

_**Les agradezco todo el apoyo que me han dado de verdad, GRACIAS. ^^**_

_**¿Quién creen que es la persona que llego?**_

_**¿Qué le pregunto Naru-chan a Sasu cuando estaban "jugando" ¬w¬?**_

_**¿Qué creen que hará Sasori a Neji o a Tenten? **_

_**¿Me dejas un review?**_


	19. Chapter 19 Segunda oportunidad

_Disclaimer: Naruto, NO es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto y Sasu-chan._

_Bueno primero que todo les quiero dar las gracias por todo su apoyo :D de verdad muchísimas gracias. ^_^_

_Lo segundo es que adivinen, ju ju ya casi se termina esta historia :D le faltan unos 3 capítulos más y ya, pero tranquilos que va a ser un muy bonito final. ¬W¬._

_Sin más que decir disfruten la lectura._

* * *

_**_NARU+SASU_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Habían pasado unas 6 semanas desde que Sasori había amenazado a Neji, de que Ino y Temari se pelearan y de que al fin en palabras de Naruto, pudo follar con su teme en tranquilidad ahora exactamente vemos a una rubia con una larga coleta rubia y de ojos celestes, Ino estaba entrando a uno de los supermercados de la ciudad.

Pero la chica parecía más preocupada en pensar quien sabe que cosas que en comprar, y es que Ino no podía creer lo que ella y Temari vieron, a la que por cierto ya casi perdonaba, pero ninguna de las dos pudieron creer que fuese esa persona exactamente la que vieran ahí.

__Kami-sama, ayúdame.-_ dijo la rubia suspirando, y poniéndose una mano en la frente.

_**_FlASH BACK_**_

Las dos rubias miraron incrédulas, a la persona que tenían en frente.

__Sa-kura.-_ dijo Ino con mucha sorpresa en su voz, y frotándose los ojos con una mano para ver si no estaba dormida.

Pero no, hay en frente de las dos chicas estaba Sakura Haruno tenía el cabello un poco más largo, tenía una cicatriz bastante notoria en su mejilla derecha y llevaba unos pantalones blancos, una blusa rosa y sandalias blancas.

__¡Ino, Temari.¡-_ exclamo la chica feliz, pero la felicidad no le duro mucho.

Sakura sintió como Temari le pegaba una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla mandándola al suelo, Ino corrió asía Temari y la detuvo de darle otra a la pelirrosa.

_¡_QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?¡ NO ERES BIENVENIDA LUEGO DE LO QUE HICISTE.¡_- grito Temari con mucha rabia en la voz, y soltándose de Ino.

Sakura ya de nuevo de pie, miro a las dos chicas con la mirada triste.

__Por favor, y-o quisiera hablar con ustedes.- _dijo la pelirrosa con lagrimas en los ojos, y mirando suplicante a las chicas.

Temari la miro con el ceño fruncido, y luego hablo.

__Yo no tengo nada, que hablar con-_ pero la rubia no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Ino la miro seriamente y hablo.

__Temari, no perdemos nada con escucharla._- dijo Ino tranquila, pero aun así con la cejas juntas un poco preocupada.

Temari negó con la cabeza, Ino siempre había sido muy blanda miro a la pelirrosa que le suplicaba con la mirada y asintió de mala gana.

__Bien, pero que sea rápido.-_ dijo Temari, caminado hacia uno de los kioscos.

Las otras dos chicas la siguieron, cada una en silencio ya sentadas las tres en el Kiosco Sakura, hablo.

__Y-o no puedo cambiar lo que le hice a Naruto, desearía hacerlo no saben las veces que lo he deseado, dar mi vida por la del niño que Naruto perdió, pero lastimosamente no puedo por favor chicas ayúdenme a ir donde Naruto, y-yo –oc-upo que me p-erdone no m-e i-mpor-ta si le t-en-go que –rog-ar, POR FAVOR¡-_ dijo la chica volviendo a llorar, las dos rubias la miraron con lastima.

__Sakura nosotras no te podemos llevar donde Naru-chan, que tal si tratas de hacerle algo de nuevo.-_ dijo Temari dudosa de ayudar a la pelirrosa, y viéndola con desconfianza.

Ino miro a Sakura, y suspiro.

__Sakura yo no sé si Naru-chan te perdone tal vez lo haga por su buen corazón,…pero Sasuke-kun nunca te perdonara de eso estoy totalmente segura….él de verdad te odia.-_ termino de decir Ino a la chica, que negó con la cabeza.

__Con que Naruto me perdone es suficiente,…por favor se los ruego.¡-_ dijo la chica, para luego arrodillarse al frente de las rubias.

Ino y Temari se sorprendieron y se pusieron de pie rápidamente, Temari ayudo a la chica a ponerse de pie de nuevo.

__Oye tranquila a nosotras no nos tienes que rogar,…te ayudaremos pero te juro que si le haces algo a Naru-chan…te las veras conmigo y con mis hermanos.-_ dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que un escalofrió pasase por la espalda de la pelirrosa.

Sakura asintió, ella no tenía miedo era hora de arreglar todos sus errores.

_**_FIN FLASH BACK_**_

Luego de ese día habían estado escogiendo cual día era más apropiado para llevar a Sakura con Naruto, pero Sasuke siempre estaba con él y bueno Ino y Temari no querían una Sakura fusilada por un Uchiha, Ino suspiro por segunda vez, ojala y estuviesen haciendo lo correcto.

_**_SASU+NARU_**_

Tenten miro por la ventana del hospital nostálgicamente, Neji la había venido a visitar todos los días y por ende le había contado la mala experiencia que había pasado con Sasori, la peli café no lo entendía si tanto la amaba porque no la dejaba ser feliz, el amor era tan egoísta? ella amaba a Neji y no era porque fuese millonario, lo amaba por su forma de ser era una persona buena y amable, la chica escucho como abrieron la puerta.

__Hola Tenten-chan.¡.-_ dijo Naruto con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, y comiendo un gran helado de chocolate.

Sasuke lo miraba y negaba, ese dobe lo dejaría en la quiebra miro a la chica y la saludo con la mano.

__Naruto-sama, Sasuke-kun como están?- _pregunto la chica, feliz de verlos ahí.

__Bien bien, pero no me digas "sama" me haces sentir viejo dattebayo¡.-_ dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de pasta dental, y acercándose a la cama de la chica.

Tenten se sonrojo un poco, esos dos la habían ayudado mucho como no los iba a tratar con respeto.

Sasuke la miro y río un poco, esa chica de verdad era vergonzosa se acerco a su dobe y lo tomo de la mano.

__Adivina que, Tenten.-_ dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa bastante misteriosa.

La chica los miro confundida, para luego mirarlos detenidamente…no les miraba nada raro.

__Que pasa?.-_ pregunto la chica, algo confundida.

Naruto la miro con una gran sonrisa, y luego hablo.

__Estoy embarazado.-_ dijo Naruto, con una muy grande sonrisa y sonrojado.

Tenten los miro con los ojos bastante grandes por la sorpresa, y luego grito asustando un poco a los chicos.

__KYAAA DE VERDAD?¡_- dijo la peli café, sorprendida y feliz por sus amigos.

Naruto asintió abrazando a su teme, y Sasuke la miro con una sonrisa de lado.

__Los felicito chicos.¡-_ dijo la chica incorporándose un poco, y abrazándolos.

Los dos se sonrojaron un poco, pero al final correspondieron el abrazo.

Tenten se separo de ellos con una muy bonita sonrisa, estaba feliz ellos dos merecían ser felices.

__Y saben cuántos van a tener?¡_- dijo la chica, muy emocionada.

Naruto se sonrojo un poco, y Sasuke río maliciosamente.

__Son gemelos.-_ dijo Sasuke, como si fuese el padre más afortunado del mundo.

__De verdad, felicidades chicos¡-_ dijo la chica, que al parecer las cosas de bebé la emocionaban.

Naruto se sentó al lado de la cama de la chica, tenía una bufanda naranja, y una chaqueta larga negra, con unos pantalones igual de negros y se veía bastante feliz o eso es lo que sus ojos aparentaban mientras que Sasuke, tenía una bufanda negra, una chaqueta gris y sus pantalones y camisa igual de negros.

__Voy a buscar a Tsunade, ella me tiene que dar las medicinas que tienes que tomar.- _dijo el pelinegro, saliendo de la habitación.

Naruto miro a Tenten con curiosidad, la chica aun que lo aparentara tenia la mirada un poco triste.

__Tenten-chan, estas bien?.-_ le pregunto Naruto, a la chica.

Ella lo miro y negó, pero luego sonrió tristemente.

__No, pero sé que no voy a estar sola_.- dijo la peli café, sonriéndole a Naruto.

El rubio la miro sorprendido y luego sonrío, Tenten de verdad era bastante fuerte debió de pasar por cosas muy difíciles pero ella las supero.

__Eres de verdad muy fuerte, Tenten-chan.-_ dijo Naruto, con una gran sonrisa y abrasando a la chica.

Tenten dejo que una lagrima se le escapase al menos no estaba sola, tenía a Neji y a sus ahora amigos.

_**EN EL PASILLO.**_

Sasuke estaba feliz, demasiado al fin podría formar una familia con Naruto la otra semana era su cumpleaños 18, y su padre le daría la empresa a él y a Itachi para dirigirla, escucho como sonaba su celular lo tomo y hablo.

__Diga.-_ dijo el Uchiha, con su típica voz seria.

"_**_Otouto, se dice "hola como estas?!"-**_ dijo Itachi, con reproche en la voz.

Sasuke rodo los ojos, a veces creía que él y Itachi no eran hermanos.

__Que quieres, Itachi.?-_ pregunto Sasuke, masajeándose la nuca, Itachi lo mataría un día de estos.

"_**_Pequeño bastardo malagradecido, yo que te llamo para saber cómo estás y tú me contestas así?¡- "**_dijo el Uchiha mayor, indignado del otro lado de la línea.

_Habla.- dijo Sasuke, suspirando.

"_**_Bien bien,…porque demonios no me dijiste que Naruto-kun está esperando gemelos?¡"-**_dijo Itachi, con enfado fingido.

Sasuke abrió grandes los ojos y se sonrojo, como demonios sabia Itachi eso.

_Quien te dijo?¡- dijo Sasuke, un poco enojado.

"_**_Tsunade-sama, y no solo a mí me lo dijo, también se lo dijo a Otto-san y a Oka-san."- **_dijo Itachi, y Sasuke podía jurar que estaba sonriendo.

_-A los dos?.-_ dijo Sasuke nervioso, maldita Tsunade.

"**_**_**Sehh, Oka-sa-n espera estoy hablan"-**_ Sasuke escucho como Itachi se quejaba, y luego escucho una voz que conocía muy bien.

"**_**_**Sasuke-chan, como estas amor?¡**_**-" **dijo Mikoto, con voz cariñosa.

Sasuke sudo frío, su madre lo mataría por no haberle dicho.

__Bien bien, Oka-san_.- dijo Sasuke, nerviosamente.

"_**_Sasu-chan no te voy a regañar, solo porque estoy muy feliz de ser abuela pero no me vuelvas a esconder nada, entendido?."**_**-** dijo Mikoto, como si estuviese regañando a un niño pequeño.

__Sí, Oka-san.- _dijo el Uchiha obediente, su madre enojada daba miedo.

"_**_Bueno entonces quiero que traigas a Naru-chan, para verlo ^^-"**_dijo la pelinegra, con voz alegre.

Sasuke suspiro, el maldito de Itachi se las pagaría.

__Sí, adiós Oka-san_.- se despidió Sasuke, de su madre.

"_**_Adiós, Sasu-chan**_**."-** termino de decir la Uchiha, cortando la llamada.

Sasuke suspiro por quinta vez en el día, su madre por poco lo mata al esconderle lo de los bebés, camino hacia la oficina de una rubia que le debía muchas explicaciones.

_**_SASU+NARU_**_

__Naru-chan, como les vas a poner a tus hijos?._- pregunto Tenten, que se estaba alistando para irse con el rubio.

Naruto guardo silencio un momento, y luego hablo sonriendo muy feliz.

__A uno le pondré Sora, y si la otra es mujer le pondré Natsu.-_ dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa llena de amor y acariciando la pequeña barriguita que tenia.

Tenten lo miro y se sonrojo, de verdad que Naruto se veía adorable embarazado.

__Mmm cielo azul y verano, tienen un lindo significado los nombres Naru-chan.- _dijo la chica, guardando algunas cosas en una mochila.

__Sí, je je ya quiero tenerlos aquí.-_ dijo el chico, bastante feliz.

__Ojala que todo te salga bien, Naru-chan.- _dijo Tenten, sonriéndole a su amigo.

Naruto asintió y se puso de pie, para los dos salir de la habitación.

_**_NARU+SASU_**_

Estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación con una arma en la mano, no podía dejar que ese maldito Hyuga se quedara con su Tenten, simplemente Sasori no podía aceptar que la chica que cuido por tanto tiempo no lo amara, él le había dado todo comida, agua, educción y amor y ella le pagaba así.

__Tenten, si no eres para mí no serás para nadie.-_ dijo el pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Sasori ya sabía a qué casa tenía que ir, porque nadie lo alejaría de su pequeña princesa iría al departamento Uzumaki-Uchiha donde estaba su niña, y la mataría y luego se suicidaría él y no importaba quien se interponga lo mataría igual.

Sasori, ya sabía que era lo que tenía hacer, y lo haría sin dudar.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_Ojala les haya gustado, la cosa se pone interesante ju ju bueno gracias por leer.:D_

_Cuídense. :D_

_¿Me dejas un review?_


	20. Chapter 20 Miedo

_Muchas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo de todos. :33_

_El penúltimo capítulo que nostalgia, ojala les guste. :D_

_Naruto, no es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto y Sasu-chan._

* * *

_**_NARU+SASU_**_

_Tenten _miraba divertida toda la comida que tenia Naruto en sus piernas, de verdad que el rubio se veía adorable embarazado.

_**_Naru-chan, al parecer los bebés tienen hambre jeje.-**_dijo la peli café, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Naruto la miro un poco sonrojado y miro a su barriguita con mucho amor acariciándola, la chica se sonrojo un poco al verlo.

_**_Sí jeje, a veces creo que se parecerán al teme, son bastantes exigentes y me hacen vomitar bastante si no les gusta lo que comí.-**_ dijo Naruto haciendo un lindo puchero, y fingiendo enfado.

_**_Ja ja míralo por el lado bueno, serán igual de celosos que su padre no se alejaran de ti.-**_ dijo Tenten bromeando, haciendo que el rubio riera.

Y es que la chica tenía una semana de estar quedándose en el departamento de Naruto y Sasuke, y el Uchiha ahora estaba en una reunión de negocios en Francia dejándola a ella y al rubio solos, a lo que Naruto agradecía porque el pobre de Sasuke, tenía a veces que levantarse en media madrugada para cumplirle algún capricho o lo que él quisiese.

_**_Ahhh¡-**_ grito el rubio con los ojos brillantes, y haciendo que la chica lo viese un poco sorprendida.

_**_Q-ue pasa Naru-chan?¡.-**_ dijo Tenten, confundida por ver a Naruto con los ojos brillantes y mirando a su pancita.

_**_Me patearon…, tenten-chan se movieron.¡-**_ dijo Naruto con mucho amor en sus palabras, y a punto de llorar.

Tenten lo miro con mucho cariño en sus ojos Naruto y Sasuke, habían pasado por muchas cosas tristes y felices y verlos ahora tan felices por que serán padres la llenaba de alegría, ella los apreciaba demasiado.

_**_Haber déjame, sentir.-**_ dijo Tenten, acercando su mano al vientre de Naruto.

_**_...-**_

La chica sintió como le pagaban apenas una patadita, y se sonrojo por completo con los ojos brillantes.

_**_KYAAA NARU-CHAN, SON HERMOSOS¡- **_grito la chica, abrazando a Naruto como si este fuese un peluche.

Naruto la miro sonrojado y asistiendo, mientras que se acariciaba su barriguita con una mano, lo único que él deseaba era que sus niños ya estuvieran ahí con él.

Pronto.

Porque aun que Naruto no lo dijese, tenía miedo…miedo te perderlos de nuevo.

**_NARU+SASU _**

Sasuke se sentó en una de las sillas del balcón en donde estaba mirando al cielo, quería volver lo más pronto posible a su departamento con su dobe no lo quería dejar solo ni un momento del embarazo.

_**_Otouto, que haces aquí tan solo?-**_ pregunto Itachi, a su hermano menor sentándose a su lado.

Sasuke lo miro con una sonrisa de lado, y miro de nuevo al cielo.

_**_Estoy pensando en todo lo que he pasado con Naruto, ahora que lo pienso creo que en verdad yo nunca podría vivir sin él.-**_ confeso Sasuke, haciendo que su aniki lo mirase con cariño.

_**_Otouto en una relación esas son las cosas que cuentan, apoyarse en los momentos más difíciles y ustedes dos han pasado por momentos realmente difíciles.-**_ dijo Itachi, mirando con un poco de tristeza a su otouto.

Sasuke cerró un momento los ojos dejando que una lagrima bajase por su mejilla, que hiso que Itachi lo mirase un poco sorprendido.

_**_Estas llorando…tenía mucho de no verte llorar otouto, pero yo siempre supe quien es la persona que te puede hacer llorar así de rápido con solo recordarlo.-**_ dijo Itachi poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Sasuke.

_**_Je je creo que siempre fui débil contra él.- **_dijo el Uchiha menor con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, levantando la mirada a su hermano mayor.

_**_Otouto-baka, deja de llorar y sonríe vas a ser padre, eres dueño de una de las empresas más caras del mundo y me tienes a mí, tu sexy hermano mayor.- **_dijo Itachi, sonriendo con arrogancia y mirando a Sasuke.

Sasuke rio un poco por lo que dijo Itachi, y se puso de pie mirando al Uchiha mayor, que puso dos dedos en su frente dándole un pequeño empujoncito el "saludo" que Itachi, siempre le había hecho desde pequeño.

_**_Aniki-baka, baja un poco tu ego.-**_ dijo Sasuke fingiendo enfado, y de brazos cruzados.

_**_JA deberías de ver el tuyo, esta por el cielo.- **_contesto Itachi, con una sonrisa de arrogancia en el rostro.

_**_Que esperas somos Uchihas.-**_ dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa marca Uchiha en el rostro.

_**_Sehh, unos sexys Uchihas.-**_ dijo Itachi divertido, para mirar hacia el paisaje que dejaba ver el balcón donde estaban.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y sonrió, estaba seguro que nada podía salir mal su dobe estaría bien, y sus bebés también porque Sasuke nunca dejaría que nadie tocara a los ángeles de su vida.

**Nadie.**

**_NARUSASU_**

Sasori miraba con inseguridad el departamento Uchiha-Uzumaki, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer pero no podía simplemente no podía dejar que ese Hyuga se quedara con la persona más importante en su vida, camino hacia la casa y abrió la puerta de una patada.

Asustando a Tenten y Naruto, este ultimo poniéndose una mano en su vientre por intuición.

_**_Sa-sori?¡.-**_ dijo la chica peli café, con sorpresa y miedo en la voz.

Sasori la miro apuntándola con su arma y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no quería no quería dañar a Tenten pero eso era lo mejor o al menos él creía eso.

Naruto a un lado de la chica estaba asustado por Tenten y por sus bebés, miro al pelirrojo mirando como este estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, dándole a entender a Naruto que no quería lastimar a la chica.

_**_Sasori, por favor baja el arma, no le hagas daño a Tenten.¡-**_ suplico Naruto, al pelirrojo que lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

__**NO, ELLA ME DEJO POR ESE HYUGA, NO LO RECUERDAS TENTEN EL DÍA QUE TE SAQUE DE TU MISERIA?¡-**_ pregunto gritando Sasori a Tenten, que estaba con lagrimas en los ojos y lo miraba negando.

**_Flas Back_**

_Una peli café miraba en los basureros a ver si había algo que pudiese comer, pero luego ponía una cara de frustración al ver que no había nada._

_Entonces hay en ese momento era donde Tenten pensaba, que demonios hiso para merecer todo eso, acaso ella había sido cruel con alguna persona o había hecho algo indecoroso._

_**_P-or que?¡.-**__ se preguntaba la chica, dejándose resbalar por la pared del callejón en donde se encontraba, con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos._

_Un pelirrojo muy apuesto iba caminado con la mirada gacha y al parecer triste por algo, alzo su mirada y ahí fue cuando la vio Sasori no sabía si era un ángel caído del cielo, o sí era una alucinación de su pobre y atormentada mente._

_Pero, no._

_Hay estaba era una chica de cabello café chocolate, amarrados torpemente en dos moñitos, y con sus ojos igualmente cafés llenos de lagrimas._

_**_Estas bien?-**__ pregunto Sasori, a la chica que lo miro sorprendida._

_**_Y-o señ-or…no.-**__ dijo Tente dejando salir más lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos cafés, Sasori se agacho a su altura._

_Alzo su mano y toco su rostro sorprendiendo a la chica, que lo miro sonrojada._

_**_Te gustaría, comer algo?-**__ dijo el pelirrojo, sonriéndole a la chica._

_Tenten lo miro con desconfianza, ella no sabía quién era ese hombre tal vez fuese un violador o asesino…aun que en esa etapa de su vida, la verdad ya le valía un comino si estaba viva o no lo estaba, ya que de todos modos si seguía sin comer moriría pronto de hambre._

_**_S-í.- **__dijo la peli café, levantándose y posicionándose al frente del pelirrojo._

_Sasori la miro y sonrió, sin siquiera pasarle por la cabeza que esa pequeña chica, en el futuro seria su perdición._

_**_FIN FLASH BACK._**_

__**Per-doname, y-o n-o esco-gi a quien amar.¡-**_ dijo Tenten, tratando de hacer entrar en razón al pelirrojo que la miro con tristeza en los ojos.

_**_YA BASTA TENTEN-CHAN, TU NO TIENES LA CULPA.¡-**_ dijo Naruto, que estaba igualmente asustado y preocupado.

Sasori lo miro con enojo en los ojos y apunto el arma hacia él, haciendo que Naruto diese un paso atrás, no, él no quería perder a sus bebés no otra vez no lo soportaría no de nuevo

_**_SASORI, NO LO HAGAS¡- **_grito Tenten, con lagrimas gruesas en los ojos.

Sasori alisto el arma disparándola hacia Naruto que cerró los ojos con lagrimas, Tenten quedo horrorizada con lo que vio haciéndola poner sus manos sobre su boca con lagrimas en los ojos, a Sasori le temblaron las manos haciéndolo botar la arma al suelo, y mirando sus manos en shock sin aun creer lo que había hecho.

Naruto antes del disparo instintivamente puso sus manos en su vientre para tratar de proteger a sus angelitos, no los quería volver a perder de nuevo, sintió como lagrimas caían de sus ojos, estaba aterrado tenía demasiado miedo.

Pero al escuchar el disparo y no sentir ningún dolor abrió los ojos rápido y lo que vio al frente suyo, lo dejo en shock.

_**_Sa-kura.-**_dijo Naruto, aun en shock y mirando como la peli rosa lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Al frente del rubio estaba la peli rosa, con una gran mancha de sangre en la camisa y una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

_**_Tal ve-z n-o pu-eda devolv-erte a Sora-chan, pe-ro s-i puedo a-yu-darte a no pe-rderlo-s a ell-os.-**_trato de decir la chica, con una sonrisa triste en el rostro y tocando con su mano el vientre redondo de Naruto.

Naruto quedo en completo shock y solo vio cuando la peli rosa caía al piso de su casa, llenándolo completamente de sangre Naruto la miro aun en shock y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sakura, se había sacrificado por él y por sus bebés.

**Continuara…**

Ojala les haya gustado :33 Sakura salvo al fin a Naru-chan y a sus bebés, al fin hiso algo bueno jj.

Cuídense. :DD

_**¿Me dejas un review?**_


	21. Chapter 21 Mi libro de idiotas

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto, no es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto. :33_

_**Notas:**__ Muchas gracias por su apoyo :DD de verdad este fue mi primer fic SasuNaru T_T que nostalgia, muchísimas gracias a:_

_**KBCullen, Ley-83, harunablakrose, annacleo123, Ikaros-san, lady-noryko, chizuruchan1999, miyuki14shirahime, Angelique18 y a todos los lectores anónimos, muchas gracias por sus consejos y apoyo. :DD**_

Aquí les dejo el último capítulo, de esta historia. =33

* * *

_**XXXxxxSXNxxxXXX**_

_Capítulo Final._

_._

_Mi libro de idiotas._

_El cielo estaba oscuro y ya casi se podían apreciar las hermosas estrellas en el cielo, silencio y más silencio, era lo único que había ahí en ese solitario cementerio, y aun así había aun dos personas frente a una hermosa y blanca lapida llena de hermosas flores, en ella se podía leer un nombre._

_Haruno Sakura._

_Naruto cerró sus hermosos ojos azules, dejando que una lagrima bajase por su mejilla, la cual no tardo en ser secada por su teme, Sasuke le dio un pequeño beso al rubio en su mejilla no le gustaba verlo llorar._

__Teme?- llamo Naruto al Uchiha, abrazándolo y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de este._

__Que pasa?- pregunto Sasuke, envolviendo a Naruto en un cálido y amoroso abrazo._

__Tú aun odias a Sakura-chan?- pregunto Naruto, con sus ojos cerrados._

_Sasuke se sorprendió un poco por esa pregunta, pero luego le acaricio el cabello al kitsune, él aun sentía odio por Sakura no lo podía negar…pero también le tenía un profundo y gran agradecimiento, después de todo por ella sus hijos y su dobe estaban vivos._

__Sí aun lo hago,…pero…le agradezco que haya salvado a la persona que más amo en este mundo.- dijo Sasuke, para alzar el mentón de Naruto, y darle un tierno piquito en los labios._

__Te amo, baka je je y creo que los bebés también.- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, y acariciándose su ahora más grande pancita._

_Sasuke sonrió con amor y se agacho para besar la pancita de su dobe, en donde estaban sus dos angelitos, Naruto se sonrojo por completo pero lo tomo del rostro, y lo beso un beso lleno de amor._

_Tal vez Sakura, les haya quitado a su primer bebé…pero sin duda le salvo la vida, y eso siempre se lo agradecería._

**Tres meses después.**

_Itachi miraba totalmente divertido a su perfecto y arrogante hermano menor, caminar en círculos totalmente nervioso y con una cara de preocupación digna de una foto, sehh tendría que recordar eso por siempre es más se lo contaría a sus sobrinos._

__Otouto cálmate, o le harás un enorme hueco al piso de tanto dar vueltas.-dijo Itachi divertido, y mirando a Sasuke con burla._

_Sasuke lo mato con la mirada, y se cruzo de brazos._

__Cállate Itachi, es solo que…si algo malo le pasa?¡ o si los bebés no nacen sanos?¡ y si la doctora se equivoca…matare a esa vieja borracha si se equivoca.¡-dijo Sasuke entrando en pánico, y con cara de asesino en potencia._

_Itachi rodo los ojos, su otouto podía ser bastante paranoico a veces y más si se trata de un peculiar rubio de ojos azules y rayitas en su rostro._

__Tsunade-sama es una de las mejores doctoras de Japón…ya deja la paranoia y siéntate o te daré una patada en el trasero- dijo Itachi, con su sonrisa de soy-mejor-que-tu-y-lo-sabes._

__Eres un idiota, aniki-baka._

__Emo-antisocial._

_Los dos Uchihas se mataron con la mirada, aun que por dentro se estuviesen divirtiendo._

__Hola chicos, como están?- saludo Gaara, llegando con Sai y una pequeña chica pelirroja al lado de ellos._

_Sehh, Sai y Gaara formalizaron su relación después de muuuucho tiempo según Sasuke, los dos ahora vivían juntos y adoptaron a una pequeña niña, de cabello rojo y ojos azules muy linda llamada Suzu, y la cual decía que Sasuke era gracioso._

__Sasuke-chan, porque estas tan nervioso?- pregunto la pequeña Suzu, jalando de la camisa del Uchiha menor._

_Sasuke la miro con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, e Itachi tuvo que ponerse una mano en la boca para no reírse._

__Bueno…es porque.._

__Sasuke, no ha tenido sexo por eso esta traumado.- dijo Sai, con su sonrisa marca Sai._

__Sai¡- le regaño Gaara al pelinegro, y este le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla._

__Que? Es mejor que sepa lo que es desde ahora.- dijo Sai, mirando divertido como Sasuke lo miraba con sus ojos asesinos._

__Sexo?- pregunto la pequeño Suzu, con curiosidad._

__JAJAJA- Itachi no pudo evitar reír, al ver como Gaara casi se desmayaba._

_Sasuke rodo los ojos, pobre de esa niña con un padre tan trastornado como Sai._

__E-s mentira Suzu-chan, Sasuke-san está nervioso porque Naru-chan su novio va a tener bebés.- dijo Gaara explicándole a la pequeña, la cual lo miro asintiendo._

__Mmm otto-san y de donde vienen los bebés?_

_Todos se quedaron helados…mierda esa era la pregunta que todo padre temía, Sasuke volteo el rostro con fingida indiferencia, Itachi miro todo con diversión, Gaara se puso pálido y Sai bueno Sai estaba más tranquilo que una hoja._

__E-ellos –vie.. -Gaara se estaba preparando para el cuento de la cigüeña, cuando la voz de su amado marido se dejo escuchar._

__Del sexo._

__Sai¡_

_Sehh Itachi no pudo aguantar la risa de esa escena tan divertida, le tomo una foto y todo, por otro lado Sasuke estaba entrando en pánico, sí de nuevo, y comenzó a caminar en círculos de nuevo._

_Esa vieja borracha no aparecía, y él estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso._

_**CON NARU.**_

_El rubio estaba con muchas gotitas de sudor en su frente, y con sus ojos cansados pero en ellos se podía ver un brillo especial, sus angelitas estaban ahí con él por fin, eran dos hermosas y perfectas gemelas sus princesas._

__Felicidades mocoso.- dijo Tsunade, viendo con orgullo a su nieto._

__Gracias, Oba-chan.- dijo Naruto, con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas._

__Y ya pensaste como se van a llamar?-pregunto Tsunade, curiosa y mirando a las bebés._

_Tenían el cabello negro azulado, eran blancas como la nieve y sus ojitos eran azules…una copia de Sasuke, cualquiera que las viera no podían negar quienes eran sus padres._

__Sí, Sora y Ritsu Uchiha Uzumaki.- dijo Naruto con orgullo y amor en su voz, para acariciar a sus bebés._

__Llamare al Uchiha.- dijo Tsunade, con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_Naruto asintió y miro cada detalle del rostro de sus bebés…eran hermosas simplemente bellas, que más le podía pedir a la vida era completamente feliz, escucho como abrían la puerta y miro como Sasuke entraba con una sonrisa en su rostro que se hiso más grande aun cuando vio a sus bebés._

__Na-ruto, son…son perfectas.- dijo Sasuke sentándose a un lado de Naruto, y pegando su rostro con el del kitsune._

_Naruto le acaricio el rostro con una de sus manos y lo acerco a su boca, Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar unas pequeñas lagrimas que bajaban por sus ojos mojándole el rostro a Naruto, lo beso metiendo su lengua en la rosada boca de Naruto y tratando de demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, se separaron y Sasuke le dio pequeños piquitos en su rostro._

__Te amo, te amo demasiado a ti y a mis princesas.- dijo Sasuke aun con sus ojos llorosos, y dándole un beso a sus bebés en la frente._

__Y yo a ti, baka- dijo Naruto con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, para mirar a sus bebés de nuevo._

__Son igualitas a ti teme, no se vale- bromeo Naruto, haciendo un puchero._

__Es porque las hice con mucho amor.- dijo Sasuke viendo con amor a Naruto, haciéndolo sonrojar._

__Idiota._

__Bastardo._

__Dobe._

__Teme._

_Se rieron juntos de sus extrañas demostraciones de "amor", Naruto meció a Sora en sus brazos, mientras que Sasuke mecía a Ritsu en los suyos, estaba orgulloso y feliz sus bebés eran hermosas…nunca ningún maldito les pondría una mano encima a ninguna, tendría que rogarle a él para que al menos pudiesen ser novios, nahh no compartiría a sus bebés con nadie._

__Sasuke, Sora-chan ya se durmió.- susurro Naruto, acomodando a su bebé al lado de él._

__Ritsu también, salieron dormilonas como tú.- dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa divertida._

_Naruto hiso un puchero, para luego sacarle la lengua._

_Pronto los dos vieron como una enfermera se llevaba a sus bebés a dormir un poco, Sasuke casi la amenaza de muerte con tratar de hacerle algo a sus princesas, y Naruto tuvo lastima del pobre individuo que fuese a pedir la mano de cualquiera de sus bebés._

__Ya las extraño.- dijo Naruto cerrando un poco sus ojos, y acomodando su cabeza en el pecho del Uchiha._

_Sasuke le dio un pequeño beso en su cabeza, y saco algo de su bolcillo para mirar divertido a Naruto._

__Yo también._

__Sasuke Uchiha es un bastardo, niño fresa con el ego más grande del mundo, engreído, malicioso, insensible y un teme completo, yo NUNCA tendría una relación con él, nunca.- escucho Naruto con un enorme sonrojo, a Sasuke._

_Naruto alzo su rostro y vio sorprendido y con un sonrojo, como su teme estaba sonriendo divertido y con un libro naranja que él conocía muy bien, era su libro._

__Te-me¡- dijo Naruto, tratando de alcanzar su libro._

_Sasuke lo abrazo acostándolo en la cama y llenándolo de besos, Naruto le correspondió cada uno aun sonrojado, por kami-sama que vergüenza, Sasuke se separo de él para mirarlo con una mirada arrogante._

__Entonces nunca tendrías una relación conmigo, mi bebé- dijo Sasuke besando el rostro de Naruto, para luego meter su rostro en el cuello del rubio._

__T-eme je je bueno tienes que aceptar que fuiste un teme-bastardo.- dijo Naruto, haciendo un puchero._

_Sasuke se separo de su cuello, y lo miro a los ojos._

__Pero así me amas.- dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro._

_Naruto lo miro completamente sonrojado, y suspiro su teme nunca cambiaria._

__Demasiado, mi teme- dijo Naruto, pegando su frente con la del Uchiha._

_Sasuke lo miro con amor, y le dio un beso lleno de amor, acariciando su rostro como si fuese la cosa más perfecta del mundo…y para él, lo era._

__Te amo mucho, dobe- termino de decir Sasuke, para darle más besos al rubio en su rostro._

_Sehh que iban a saber ellos que por una propuesta, iban a terminar juntos._

_Después de todo, Naruto no se arrepiente de haber escrito su libro de idiotas, después de todo se quedo con el más teme, engreído y vengativo de su lista, y lo amaba._

_**FIN.**_

_LLORE T_T nostalgia, muchas nostalgia, ojala les haya gustado como a mí el escribirlo…Muchísimas gracias a todos, por su apoyo y por sus reviews. :DD Nos leemos. Cuídense. :33_


End file.
